Andaliittiohjastajien leikit
by MsTria
Summary: Jääsydän saagan kolmas osa. Miksi me Animorphsin lukijat emme koskaan saaneet tietää juuri mitään rakkaan pahiksemme yksityiselämästä? Lukekaa tämä, niin ymmärrätte kyllä...
1. Prologi

_**Prologi -Eräänä tavallisena yönä **_

**Jill **

Nuolin huuleni puhtaaksi ja katsoin Visser Kolmea, joka makasi huohottaen vierelläni. Hän tuijotti suoraan minuun, kun morfasin takaisin andaliitinhahmoon.

(Jill), Visser kähisi. (Olet, sanoisinko kehittynyt... en ole koskaan ennen saanut noin rajusti...)

Kumarruin Visserin puoleen ja kiedoin käteni hännen ympärilleen. Tunsin niin pakottavaa halua, että pelkäsin sekoavani minä hetkenä hyvänsä.

(Visserini, ihanaiseni), kehräsin ajatuspuheella. (Sinun nautinnonvoihkeesi tekee minut niin onnelliseksi ja niin äärimmäisen kuumaksi...)

Visser Kolme nousi makaamaan mahalleen, samaan asentoon missä minä olin. Hänen vihreät silmänsä välähtivät, kun hän ryhtyi hyväilemään värisevää vartaloani päättäväisesti ja määrätietoisesti. En voinut kuin antautua Visserin käsille ja voihkia kimakasti.

(Jos jo tuo tekee sinusta noin äänekkään tänään, mitä teetkään, kun alkavat tositoimet?) Visser nauroi. (No, eiköhän oteta siitä saman tien selvää.)

Visser kaatoi minut alleen, levitti takajalkani ja tunkeutui sisälleni yhdellä voimakkaalla työnnöllä. Päästin ajatuspuheäänen, joka oli puoliksi voihkaisu, puoliksi kirkaisu. Olin kiihkosta ja himosta sekopäinen, enkä tajunnut enää muuta kuin ihanan Visser Kolmeni.

Tunsin hänen rakastelevan minua niin raivokkaasti, että heikompitekoinen naaras olisi jo repeytynyt riekaleiksi. Päässäni kaikui hänen voihkintansa. Hänen häntäteränsä leikkautui ihooni yhä uudelleen ja sai minut vuotamaan verta.

(Ah, Jill), Visser vaikersi kiihkon vahvasti sävyttämällä ajatuspuheäänellä. (Lyö minua!)

(Mitä?) minä parahdin.

(Lyö minua! Kasvoihin! Avokädellä!) Visser kirkui. (Tappele minua vastaan! Kuvittele, että minä raiskaan sinua!) Tiesin, että sellainen oli Visser Kolmen mielestä kiihottavaa, joten tein kuten hän sanoi.

(Aah! Vielä!) Visser rääkyi hulluna, kun kämmeneni läiskähti hänen kasvoihinsa. Löin uudelleen ja kuvittelin itseni kunnialliseksi andaliittineidoksi, joka oli joutunut arkkivihollisensa armoille. Ajatus kiihotti nyt minuakin, jos mahdollista, vielä lisää. Tiesin näet, että vaikka olisinkin ollut vastahakoinen, en olisi voinut mitään Visserille. Hän oli minua isompi ja vahvempi ja pystyi helposti pitelemään minua paikallani. Ja teeskennelty vastustelemiseni sai hänet entistäkin villimmäksi. Oli vaikeaa sanoa, kumpi kiljui ja voihki kovempaa, Visser Kolme vai minä.

Visser puristi etujalkansa kiinni kylkiini ja teki yhden lyhyen äkillisen työnnön kiertäen samalla itseään hieman. Silloin tulin niin rajusti, että päässäni sumeni lopulta. Viimeinen tajuamani asia oli Visserin mielipuolinen karjunta hänen lauetessaan minuun.

Laskeutuessani nautinnon huipulta tajuntani selkeni hitaasti. Visser oli irrottautunut minusta ja lepäsi nyt vieressäni märkänä hiestä ja silmät puoliummessa. Hän silitti kevyesti päätäni. Huokaisin ja hivuttauduin niin lähelle häntä kuin mahdollista. Olin veren peitossa, Visserin hännällään ruoskimat haavat vuotivat, takajalkojeni välistä puhumattakaan, mutta en piitannut. Halusin vain jäädä siihen, Visser Kolmen vierelle, vaikka ikuisiksi ajoiksi.

Nukahdimme kumpikin melkein heti, kylki kyljessä, nauttimisesta väsyneinä.


	2. Ilmaista täysihoitoa

_Kirjoittajan huomautus: Tämä luku on yksi monista, joita jouduin siistimään FFN:ään kelpaavaksi. Omistettu Beekiller-Johannalle, joka keksi, että andaliitit kehräävät._

_**1. luku: Ilmaista täysihoitoa**_

**Jill **

(Voitko _käsittää_, Jill?) Visser Kolme kihisi raivosta, kun makasimme jälleen yhtenä iltana yhdessä hänen sängyssään. (Ei riitä, että se Vajaa-älyisten neuvosto antoi maapallon haiprojektin Vispilä-Visser Yhden hoitoon. Nyt ne keksivät, että minun pitää käydä huomenna sen tekopyhän, itserakkaan, diivailevan, ihmismäisen dapsenin luona Royansaaren tukikohdassa!)

Silitin Visseriä tavalla, jonka tiesin rauhoittavan häntä. (Miksi?)

(Kuulemma minun pitäisi varmistaa, että kaikki on hyvin siellä), Visser Kolme irvisti. (Että projekti etenee kuin pitääkin. No, itse asiassa minä _toivon,_ että Visser Yksi töpeksisi koko homman –mutta tietysti hän onnistuisi taas jotenkin vierittämään syyn minun niskoilleni, kuten ennenkin.)

Silitin Visser Kolmea uudelleen. Tiesin, että hän oli yksi imperiumin paitsi pelätyimmistä, myös vihatuimmista vissereistä –toisin kuin Visser Yksi, jota tuntuivat kunnioittavan ja arvostavan kaikki. Yeerkit uskoisivat mieluummin Visser Kolmen kuin Yhden turmelleen tärkeän hankkeen.

Yhtäkkiä Visser veti minut aivan lähelle itseään ja kuiskasi: (Voisitko vähän _hieroa _minua?)

Värähdin, kun tunsin hänen kätensä selässäni. Tiesin, että kun Visser Kolme painotti sanaa "hieroa" tuolla tavalla, kuin se alkaisi isolla alkukirjaimella, hän ei tarkoittanut aivan mitä tahansa hierontaa. Hän tarkoitti sitä, joka oli myös minun henkilökohtainen suosikkini. Virnistin viettelevästi, kierähdin kyljelleni ja siirsin käteni Visserin takajalkojen väliin. Nautin, kun sain hänet voihkaisemaan mielihyvästä.

Juuri kuin olin päässyt kunnolla vauhtiin, Visser käski minua lopettamaan. Minä tietysti tottelin –Visser Kolmelle ei noin vain sanota ei - mutta ihmettelin silti.

(Jotenkin ei vain huvita enää), Visser mutisi. (Olen väsynyt ja haluan nukkua. Tarvitsen huomista varten erityisesti henkisiä voimia.)

Pakottauduin nauramaan ja käännyin makaamaan samansuuntaisesti kuin Visser. Mietin hetken, oliko jokin vinossa – kunnes huomasin andaliitti-isäntäni ajattelevan, että Visserin ruumista alkaa varmasti jo vanhuus hidastaa.

Suutahdin ensin ja harkitsin rankaisevani häntä henkisellä kidutuksella, mutta ryhdyin sitten penkomaan hänen muistiaan. Löysin tiedon, jonka mukaan keski-ikäisillä uroksilla on aina joskus päiviä, jolloin he eivät laukea vaikka mitä tekisi. Ja se on heistä noloa, joten he mieluiten keskeyttävät koko homman.

(Minulla on tuosta paljon kokemuksia), isäntäni sanoi. Huomasin kyllä.

(Eikö ollutkin hyvä, että sait juuri minut isännäksesi! Mitä tekisit tässäkään tilanteessa, jos…) 

_Äsh, pää kiinni, Miribel_, töksäytin. Isäntäni, naispuolinen andaliitti Miribel-Ashan-Celidwen, oli kotiplaneetallaan elättänyt itseään poseeraamalla eroottisissa kuvissa ja parittelemalla urosten kanssa maksusta.

Visser Kolme ansaitsisi kyllä nuoremman isännän. Hän itsehän on vielä nuori, ainakin visseriksi, vain viitisen Maan vuotta minua vanhempi. Suljin silmäni ja kuvittelin Visseriä uudessa ruumiissa, nuoressa ja vielä nykyistäkin komeammassa ja lihaksikkaammassa, ja valtavan kokoisella kalulla varustettuna…

Äsh. Ei olisi pitänyt. Nyt ruumiini perukoille jäänyt kaipaus kasvoi potenssiin tuhat. Enkä voinut myöskään tyydyttää itse itseäni, Visser olisi herännyt. Potkaisin levottomasti takajaloillani. Jotkut yeerkit ovat riippuvaisia kaurapuurosta. Minä olen riippuvainen seksistä, tunnustan sen. Ja suurin haluni kohdistuu tuohon upeaan olentoon, jonka kovan ja lihaksikkaan vartalon tunsin vierelläni.

Joskus jopa toivon, että kyse olisikin pelkästä halusta. Että voisin olla kuin hän, jääsydäminen Visser Kolme – himoita, nauttia, ei koskaan typerästi rakastaa.

Kun heräsin seuraavana aamuna, Visser makasi yhä vieressäni. Silitin hänen kasvojaan, ja hän heräsi siihen.

(Jill?) hän sanoi unisena. Sitten hän näytti muistavan jotain ja voihkaisi. (Et olisi herättänyt. En halua herätä tähän päivään.)

(Anteeksi, Visser), kuiskasin pitäen käteni hänen poskellaan. Silloin kuulimme molemmat tappelun ääniä jostain kauempaa, ja joku huusi Visseriä. Tämä kirosi kovaan ääneen ja hyppäsi ylös sängystä. Marssin hänen vanavedessään ulos huoneesta kuin henkilökohtainen avustaja ainakin. Suunnistimme sapelialuksen miehistön oleskelutiloihin, joista äänet tuntuivat kuuluvan.

Visser Kolme kiskaisi oven dramaattisesti auki. Silmänräpäyksessä kaikki huoneessa olleet jähmettyivät paikoilleen ja vaikenivat – mukaan lukien kymmenkunta nuorta miespuolista ihmisohjastajaa, jotka olivat tappelemassa keskenään. Eräänkin nyrkki pysähtyi juuri yhden toisen kasvojen eteen.

(Mitä tämä tarkoittaa?) Visser Kolme kysyi jäätävään sävyyn. Hän antoi katseensa kiertää tappelijoissa. Ah, miten hän on seksikäs pitäessään kuria. Kukaan ei kuitenkaan sanonut mitään. Kaikki vain tuijottivat Visseriä silmät suurina kauhusta.

(Vastatkaa kysymykseeni, hölmöt!) Visser Kolme tiuskaisi. (Miksi te tappelette täällä kuin lauma vähäjärkisiä eläimiä?)

Yksi nuorista miehistä astui pelokkaasti eteenpäin ja mumisi jotain sensuuntaista kuin: "Tulrtastkuksamenroansrntkikhtnteknkoksi."

(Mitä?) Visser ärähti. Ohjastaja nielaisi ja toisti: "Tuli riitaa siitä kuka saa mennä Royansaaren tukikohtaan teknikoksi."

(Miten te nyt siitä saitte tappelun aikaan?) Visser Kolme kysyi pääsilmät viiruina. Kaikki ohjastajat näyttivät siltä, kuin olisivat halunneet haihtua ilmaan. Eräs mies, joka näytti yhdeltä seurueen vanhimmista, rohkaisi mielensä ja sopersi lattiaan katsellen: "Niin… no kun siellä on… tuota noin… Visser Yksi."

(Visser Yksi?) Visser Kolme sanoi nimen yhtä halveksivasti kuin aina. (Mitä sitten?)

"No kun… täällä haluaa aika monet päästä lähelle häntä…"

(TYPERYKSET! PETTURIT!) Visser Kolme huusi ja sivalsi hännällään ohjastajan pään poikki. (Vai Visser Yhdestä täällä tapellaan! No, minulla on teille uutisia. Olette joka iikka juuri alennettuja teknikoista alusorjiksi, joten kukaan ei lähde yhtään mihinkään! Tuliko selväksi?)

"Kyllä, Visser", vinkuivat kaikki jotka uskalsivat. Visser Kolme kääntyi ja lähti, ja minä lähdin hänen perässään. Potkaisin oven kiinni takanani.

Kävelimme komentosillalle. Luutnantti Korin yksi-yksi-yhdeksän ja komppaniallinen hork-bajireita odottivat meitä asennossa seisten.

"Kaikki valmista lähtöä varten, Visser", Korin sanoi. "Hork-bajirien vesivarusteet ovat ötökkähävittäjässä ja laskeutumispaikka on tarkistettu. Lähtöön aikaa viisi paikallista minuuttia."

(Hyvä), Visser Kolme sanoi, joskin hän näytti ajattelevan, että olisi ollut huomattavasti parempi, jos koko lähtö olisi peruuntunut.

"Arvoisa Visser, saanko kysyä, mihin ne teknikot ovat jääneet?" Korin sanoi. "Heidän kyytinsä olisi pitänyt lähteä jo aikoja sitten."

(Siirsin heidät heidän älykkyydelleen huomattavasti paremmin sopiviin tehtäviin), Visser Kolme sanoi muina yeerkeinä. (Kyllä ah, niin nerokas Visser Yksi pärjää ilmankin.) Hän kääntyi minuun päin ja jatkoi: (Sinä jäät tänne, Jill. Sinulla ei ole sopivaa morfia veden alla liikkumiseen.)

Sitten hän lähti Korinin ja hork-bajirien mukana ötökkähävittäjien telakointiasemille päin. Minäkään en jäänyt komentosillalle pitkäksi aikaa, olihan minulla paljon töitä: piti tehdä huonepalvelu Visserin huoneessa, tarkastaa ympäri maapalloa sijoitettujen ala-vissereiden sekä Kolmentoista neuvoston mahdolliset viestit, merkitä tiedot uusista ohjastajista rekisteriin ja niin edelleen. Ja emoaluksen altaallakin minun piti käydä.

Joitakin Maan tunteja myöhemmin olin juuri palannut altaalta sapelialukselle ja ajattelin seuraavaksi käydä uudestaan tarkistamassa Kolmentoista neuvoston yhteydenotot – tiedän, olen ollut liikaa Visserin seurassa, hän tarkistaa ne vähintään kymmenen kertaa vuorokaudessa – kun kaikkialla aluksessa alkoi kaikua kuulutus. Meidän mahtava Visserimme oli palaamassa takaisin! Ravasin ötökkähävittäjäasemalle häntä vastaan.

Silmäni laajenivat järkytyksestä, kun hävittäjässä olleet olennot astuivat ulos. Kaksi hork-bajiria kannattelivat hervottomana makaavaa Visser Kolmea olkapäillään varoen viiltämästä häntä terillään.

(Visser.) Sanoin hiljaa hänen nimensä ja olin ryntäämässä hänen luokseen, kun luutnantti Korin marssi hork-bajirien takaa ja huusi näille: "Liikettä! Hänet on saatava nopeasti lämpimään!"

(Mitä tapahtui?) sähähdin Korinille.

"Tukikohta on tuhottu", hän selitti matalalla äänellä. "Andaliittisissit. Yksi niistä melkein löi Visseriltä tajun kankaalle. Lisäksi ötökkähävittäjän lentäjältä kesti kauan löytää hänet, koska hän ei päässyt tulemaan sovitulle paikalle tai edes sovittuun aikaan. Hän joutui olemaan kylmässä valtameren vedessä puoli Maan tuntia omassa kehossaan. Pilottiparan onni, että Visser oli vain puoliksi tajuissaan. Sai kuolla nopeasti kaulan katkaisuun."

Jättäydyin hork-bajir-saattueen vierelle ja tartuin Visser Kolmen käteen. Se oli jääkylmä. Visserin pääsilmät olivat puoliksi auki. Niissä oli houreinen katse kuin kuumetautisella.

"Nopeasti", Korin käski käytävällä odottelevia palvelijoita. Kukaan heistä ei ollut vastikään alennettuja –onneksi. "Laittakaa lämmin kylpy valmiiksi, ja kaikki lämpöpuhaltimet ja lämmitetyt pyyhkeet ja kaikki…"

(Ja häipykää sitten paikalta), Visser Kolme mutisi. (Haluan, että kanssani jää vain oma henkilökohtainen avustajani.)

Palvelijat katsoivat toisiaan hölmöinä.

(Menkää laittamaan se hemmetin kylpy, idiootit), tiuskaisin heille yksityisellä ajatuspuheella. Ja liukkaasti he sitten lähtivätkin.

Ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan kuluttua he palasivat ja ilmoittivat kaiken olevan valmiina. Hork-bajirit kantoivat Visserin "laittautumishuoneeksi" kutsuttuun huoneeseen ja jättivät hänet ja minut kahden. Autoin Visserin kylpyammeeseen ja aloin pyyhkiä hänen kasvojaan märällä ja lämpimällä pyyhkeellä.

(Tuntuuko paremmalta, Visser?) kysyin pehmeästi. Visser Kolme nyökkäsi. Asettelin pyyhkeitä hänen selkäänsä ja hartioilleen, ja ne olivat lämmittäneet hänen kylmettyneitä lihaksiaan tarpeeksi, otin ne pois ja aloin hieroa. Siis hieroa, en _hieroa._ Visser sulki silmänsä. Laskin toisen käteni hänen poskelleen ja silitin. Silloin Visser Kolme teki jotain, mitä hän ei ollut koskaan ennen tehnyt: hän nosti päätään haluten selvästi lisää, ja kehräsi. Hengitin syvään ja silittelin hänen kasvojaan lisää, ja hän kuiskasi nimeni useaan kertaan kehräyksen lomassa.

Sitten lumous vain yhtäkkiä haihtui, kun pitelin Visser Kolmen päätä käsissäni. Visser avasi silmänsä, ja hetken olin näkevinäni hänen silmissään jotain muuta kuin ikuista jäätä. Se kuitenkin katosi nopeasti. Ehkä olin vain kuvitellut.

(Auta minut täältä ylös), Visser Kolme käski. Vedin hänet jaloilleen, ja hän kävi makuulle vieressä olevalle lämpöpatjalle. Jäin paikoilleni seisomaan ja katselin Visseriä. Se, mitä näin, oli ehkä eroottisin näky minkä olin eläissäni nähnyt. Julma tappaja ja häikäilemätön valloittaja makaamassa märkänä ja raukeana, vartalon lihaskimput vedestä kiillellen. Liian väsynyt puolustautuakseen… Kandronan nimessä, kuinka kiihottaviin kokemuksiin yeerk voi törmätä elämässään?

Astuin Visser Kolmen viereen ja laskin käteni hänen vartalolleen. Hieroin, mutta eri tavalla kuin äsken kylvyssä. Silloin olin hieronut kokokämmenellä saadakseni Visserin veren kiertämään, nyt käsieni liikkeet olivat rytmikkäämpiä, kovakouraisempia, vaativampia… intohimoisempia. En jaksanut viipyä kauaa yhdessä paikassa, minulla oli kiire alemmas. Tosin jäin oikein mielelläni puristelemaan Visserin lihaksia.

Hitaasti mutta varmasti käteni lähestyivät määränpäätään. Selän kautta takamukselle, sieltä kyljen kautta etujalkojen taakse ja mahan alle... ja lopultatakajalkojen väliin.Visser Kolme kiljaisi.

(Auts, taisin osua arkaan paikkaan?) nauroin. (Sittenhän sitä kuuluu hieroa lisää…)

Ja niin minä myös tein. Käänsin vartaloani hieman enemmän sivusuuntaan, levitin takajalkojani ja nostin häntääni. Näin irstaan ja himokkaan virneen Visser Kolmen kasvoilla, kun hänen yhä hieman sekava katseensa osui kosteutta tihkuvaan jalkoväliini. Puristin käsilläni vielä kovempaa ja hinkkasin vielä rajummin.

(Minä en lopeta ennen kuin laukeat, Visser Kolme), kuiskailin matalalla ja kiihkeällä äänellä. (Ennen kuin laukeat kuiviin!)

Visser voihki mielihyvästä otteessani. Näin sarvisilmilläni hänen kurottavan kohti takajalkoväliäni, ja astahdin lähemmäs. Seuraavana hetkenä tunsinkin jo Visserin käden kopeloivan raa'asti minua. Olin kuitenkin luvannut viedä hänet nautinnon huipulle ja sen yli, joten yritin keskittyä hänen _hieromiseensa._ Ei enää pitkään… Tein kaksi pitkää, rajua ja äkillistä vetoa, ja se oli siinä. Visser karjaisi nautinnosta lauetessaan,mutta ei suinkaan lopettanut minun hoitelemistani. Pian sain vihdoinitsekin.

Pyyhkäisin kasvojani sen verran, että pystyin avaamaan pääsilmäni. Näin Visser Kolmen nousevan jaloilleen ja venyttelevän nautinnollinen hymy kasvoillaan.

(Nyt, harjaa minut), Visser komensi. (Mutta ensin), hän virnisti häijysti jatökkäsiammeen yllä roikkuvan suihkunminulle käteen, (ota suihku.)

Nauroin ja pesin tyynesti ylävartaloni. Vaistosin Visser Kolmen katseen vartalollani ja tunsin kylmien väreiden juoksevan selässäni. En malttanut olla suihkussa kauan, odottihan minua taas uusi ihana tehtävä. Eihän harjaaminen aivan vedä vertoja hieronnalle, ainakaan tekosyynä kosketella maailmankaikkeuden ihaninta olentoa, mutta harjaa Visser kyllä sillä hetkellä tarvitsi. Hänen turkkinsa oli aivan pörrössä. Sillä lailla hän tosin näytti paljon suloisemmalta, mutta epäilin, ettei Visser Kolme välttämättä haluaisi olla kovin suloinen. Niinpä otin hyllystä pehmeän harjan ja aloin sukia Visserin turkkia pitkin ja painavin vedoin.

Minä yritin. Ihan totta. Mutta käteni harhailivat kuin itsestään… no, varmaan arvaatte. Anteeksi nyt, mutta minä en osaa suhtautua Visser Kolmeen neutraalisti missään, siis en _missään, _tilanteessa. En edes vaikka olisimme juuri antaneet tyydytyksen toisillemme. Ei se ole minun vikani, vaan Visserin! Mitäs on niin kuuma! Ja seksihän on ainoa niistä kahdesta häneltä toivomastani asiasta, jota myös saan häneltä…

Keskityin ja aloin hitaasti ja vaivihkaa muuttua ihmiseksi. Kun minulla oli suu, unohdin viimein harjauksen, kumarruin ja aloin imeskellä häpeämättömästi Visserin elintä. Hetken pelkäsin hänen närkästyvän äkillisestä "hellyydenosoituksestani", mutta huoli oli turhaa. Hänen kiihotuksen värittämä äänensä kaikui päässäni:

(Ah, uroksella ei ole mitään yksityisyyttä Jillay yksi-kaksi-kahdeksan seurassa! Olet kyllä paras henkilökohtainen avustaja joka minulla on ikinä ollut… aaahhhh!)

Se oli yksi suurimmista kohteliaisuuksista joita olin koskaan kuullut Visser Kolmen sanovan minulle.


	3. Puuroinen juttu

_Kirjoittajan huomautus: Minulla on kai joku pakkomielle mammuttimittaisiin lukuihin… No, toivottavasti ymmärrätte minua onnetonta ficcaria, joka haluaa niin kovasti tunkea juttuihinsa pätkiä itse Animorphs-kirjoista._

_**2. luku – Puuroinen juttu**_

**Visser**

Voitko kuvitella miellyttävämpää tapaa herätä kuin se, että sukupuolielimiäsi nuollaan?

(Jill, sinulla on hyvä taktiikka!) voihkaisin unisena. (Käyt puolustuskyvyttömän visserin kimppuun kun tämä nukkuu!)

Suljin silmäni uudestaan ja nautin, kun ihmiseksi morfannut rakastajattareni Jillay yksi-kaksi-kahdeksan otti minulta suihin. Tällaisina hetkinä ymmärrän aina, miksi oikein halusin visseriksi.

Ja tietysti sain heti kohta aiheen kirota sitä päivää, jolloin Kolmentoista neuvosto oli ylentänyt minut. Korvissani alkoi soida ovisummerini ääni – usko pois, sitä raivostuttavampaa ääntä ei ole olemassakaan – ja oven takaa kuului erään luutnanttini melkein yhtä ärsyttävä nasaaliääni: "Visseeer! Anteeksi kauheasti jos häiritsen, mutta tämä on hätätapaus!"

(Sanonko minne voit tunkea sen dawashin hätätapauksesi, idiootti!) karjaisin pahimmalla visserin äänelläni. Ehdin jo hetken luulla, että olin päässyt häiritsijästäni eroon ja saisin nauttia loppuun asti rauhassa, mutta sitten sama luutnantti jatkoi, tosin huomattavasti pienemmällä ja vikisevämmällä äänellä: "Mutta Visser… andaliittisissit ovat hyökänneet keskusaltaallemme!"

(Mitä helvettiä!) kiljaisin ja hyppäsin ylös sängystä. Onneksi Jill oli tajunnut lopettaa imemisen kuultuaan luutnantin sanat.

"Niin, Visser…" luutnantti sanoi yhä pienellä ja nöyrällä äänellä. "Siellä ne jahtaavat juuri nyt yhtä omassa hahmossaan olevaa andaliittia. Ja metsästäjärobotit ampuivat alas pari lepakkoa."

(Ei taas lepakoita), mutisin. Olin niin kyllästynyt yrittämään saada andaliitteina napattuja oikeita lepakoita "purkamaan morfinsa". Mutta jos paikalla oli yksikin varma andaliitti…

(Viesti armeijani osasto viidelletoista, ötökkähävittäjät valmiiksi), käskin. (Nyt!)

"Kyllä Visser, heti Visser, välittömästi, mutta… minulla oli vielä toinenkin asia."

(No mikä?)

"Löytyi uutta kaurapuurolajia… jotkut ilmeisesti olivat yrittäneet korvata sillä kandrona-säteitä, mutta epäonnistuneet… isännistä on hankkiuduttu eroon", luutnantti lisäsi nopeasti. "Mutta tämä uusi kaurapuuro aiheuttaa silti samanlaista riippuvuutta kuin se, joka on tuottanut meille niin paljon ongelmia."

(Hienoa), puuskahdin. Lisää kaurapuurosotkuja tästä enää puuttuikin. Harva se päivä altailtamme takavarikoitiin vaahterasiirapin ja inkiväärin makuista pikakaurapuuroa, joka auttoi joitakin epätoivoisia halpa-arvoisia selviämään ilman kandronaa mutta häivytti heiltä kyvyn hallita isäntäänsä. On itse asiassa sääli, että sillä on sellainen sivuvaikutus, muutenhan minä käyttäisin sitä itsekin. Vihaan luonnontilassa olemista. Vihaan suojattomuutta ja avuttomuutta, johon joudun siinä. En haluaisi jättää isäntääni koskaan.

Olin menettänyt toisen keinon korvata kandrona. Kaksoisveljeni oli vienyt salaisuuden mukanaan kuolemaan. Esplin yhdeksän-neljä-kuusi-kuusi vähäisempi. Hän oli paennut surkeaa osaansa meidän yhteiskunnassamme ihmisten maailmaan, ansainnut omaisuutta kehittyneellä teknologiallamme ja saanut siinä sivussa valtavasti tietoa ihmisistä. Asioita, joista minulla ei ollut eikä ole aavistustakaan. Voisi luulla, että minä olisin halunnut tehdä yhteistyötä hänen kanssaan ja antanut hänen auttaa minua. Väärin.

Minua oli ärsyttänyt päivä päivältä enemmän se, että halpa-arvoiseksi syntynyt kaksoseni oli lähes yhtä arvostettu ja paljon pidetympi kuin minä. Minä halusin kaiken. _Minä _olin hankkinut andaliitti-isännän henkeni kaupalla, paljastanut kansalleni galaksin teknologisesti kehittyneimmän lajin salaisuuksia ja kohonnut imperiumin kolmanneksi vaikutusvaltaisemmaksi upseeriksi. _Minä _olin se aito soturi. Lopulta olin sitten lavastanut veljeni syylliseksi lajinpetokseen. Olin väittänyt hänen levittäneen ihmisten keskuudessa tietoa Maan-valloituksestamme. Mahtavan visserin sana ihmistyneeksi tiedetyn halpa-arvoisen sanaa vastaan. Kolmentoista neuvostokaan ei ollut vaivautunut tutkimaan asiaa lähemmin. Veljelleni oli annettu porttikielto yeerk-altaille eli hänet oli tuomittu nälkäkuolemaan.

Hän ei kuitenkaan ollut kuollut. Hän oli jatkanut elämäänsä kartanossaan maapallolla ja oli jotenkin, _jotenkin, _pysynyt hengissä. Olin kytännyt häntä jatkuvasti saadakseni hänet kidutuskammiooni sapelialukselle puristaakseni hänestä tiedon, miten… Kunnes hänen kartanonsa oli palanut muutama Maan viikko sitten. Hän oli ottanut minuun yhteyttä seuraavana päivänä. Hän oli ollut kuolemaisillaan.

"Toivottavasti olet nyt tyytyväinen, veli", hän oli sanonut. "Sekoilet maapallon valloituksen johdossa tietämättä mitään kansasta joka sinun pitää alistaa, irstailet ties kenen kanssa ja tapat alaisiasi, jos ne uskaltavat olla vähänkin eri mieltä kuin sinä. Olet oikea visserin irvikuva. Mutta mitäpä sillä on väliä niin kauan kuin kaikki kumartavat sinua ja nuolevat kavioitasi, oi _suuri ja mahtava _Visser Kolme. Jonakin päivänä on kuitenkin sinun vuorosi olla kurjuudessa, keskellä elämää jota nyt elät vain painajaisissasi, usko huviksesi."

Olin teeskennellyt nauravani ja toivottanut arvottomalle ja typerälle vähäisemmälle harvinaisen tuskallista fuugaa. Viimeisinä sanoinani yeerkille, jonka kanssa olin joskus vannonut ikuista ystävyyttä. Joskus kauan sitten ennen andaliittiruumista ja korkeita virkoja…

(Visser? Eikö sinun pitänyt lähteä maapallolle?)

Havahduin ajatuksistani Jillin puhutellessa minua.

(Ah, niin tosiaan. Sano kemian asiantuntijoille, että vilkaisevat sitä kaurapuuroa. Minä en ehdi.)

Juoksin ötökkähävittäjään, joka ajoi suoraan maapallolle ja erään rannikkokaupungin ulkopuolelta alkavaan tunneliin. Se johti kaupungin yeerk-altaalle. Näin joka ainoan ohjastajan pysähtyvän ja nostavan katseensa, kun ötökkähävittäjäni laskeutui altaan kattoluukusta alas. Kovaääninen mölysi jotain mahtavan ja kunnioitetun Visserin tervehtimisestä. Siinä sitten minun kelpasi astella ylväästi ulos ötökkähävittäjästä ja tuntea kaikkien niiden halpa-arvoisten surkimusten tuijottavan minua pelokkaina. Olinhan minä vihainen siitä, että altaalle oli päässyt andaliitteja, mutta jos yksikin niistä oli jäänyt jo kiinni... Häntä voisi ehkä käyttää muidenkin nappaamisessa. Ensin oli kuitenkin huolehdittava, etteivät mahdollisesti vielä altaalla olevat sissit pääsisi minnekään.

(Sulkekaa jokainen uloskäynti!) karjuin niin että joka ainoa ohjastaja altaalla kuuli. (Kukaan ei liiku! Ei hievahdetakaan, kuuletteko! Turvallisuusjoukkoja on jo tulossa. Kukaan ei liiku ennen kuin hänet on tarkistettu. Jos joku näkee minkä tahansa liikkeen, tuhotkaa! Tuhotkaa se! Ymmärrättekö? En aio sietää epäonnistumista!)

Osasto viittätoista kuljettavat ötökkähävittäjät laskeutuivat myös ja hork-bajir-ohjastajat lähtivät kierrokselle. Joka ainoa altaalla oleva olento oli pakko tarkastaa. Tiesin, että andaliittisissejä oli vähintään kuusi, ja oli enemmän kuin mahdollista, että kaikki olivat altaalla juuri nyt. Kuka tahansa saattoi olla niitäAioin pitää huolen siitä, että tällä kertaa he eivät pakenisi enää minulta. Hymyilin itsekseni, kun mietin, mitä kaikkea voisin heille tehdä saatuani heidät turvallisesti sapelialukselle...

Silloin näin drakon-säteen välähtävän kolme kertaa ihmisohjastajien ruokalan suunnalla!

(Kuka siellä ampuu?) mylväisin. (Minähän käskin jähmettyä!)

Pari hork-bajiria syöksyi välittömästi paikalle. Kirosin hiljaa. Sitten, kohta, ruokalan seinät romahtivat ja ulos rynnisti kolme maapallon eläintä.

Olin nähnyt andaliittisissien käyttävän samoja morfeja ennenkin.

Hetken tuijotin vain typerästi andaliitteja. Mitä hittoa ne oikein aikoivat? Ne suuntasivat kohti takavarikoidun tavaran varastoa. Iso harmaa eläin – muistaakseni joku ihmisohjastaja oli nimittänyt sitä norsuksi – törmäsi päin varaston seinää, rakennus luhistui, ja yksi sinisistä tynnyreistä, joihin oli säilötty vaarallista kaurapuuroa, lähti kierimään poispäin.

(Hoitakaa nuo!) huusin. Kaikille. Ja joka iikka ikään kuin heräsi kumartakaa-kauheaa-Visseriä-transsistaan ja lähti hyökkäämään kohti andaliitteja. Norsu kietaisi kärsänsä yhden tynnyrin ympäri ja heitti sen suoraan yeerk-altaaseen. Se ei uponnut. Ihmisen näköinen musta otus osoitti tynnyriä drakon-aseella. Älä kysy, mistä se oli sen saanut.

(Sinun siirtosi, Visser), norsumorfinen andaliitti sanoi.

(Seis!) karjahdin, kun en muutakaan keksinyt. Kaikki pysähtyivät kuin seinään. Lähdin kävelemään kohti andaliitteja yrittäen näyttää mahdollisimman pelottavalta. Pysähdyin vain kahden hork-bajirin ja yhden taxxonin päähän heistä. Arvioin tilannetta sarvisilmilläni ja pidin pääsilmieni katseen norsumorfisessa andaliitissa.

(Tuossa tynnyrissä on pelkkiä jätteitä.)

(Sittenhän ei haittaa, vaikka ystäväni ampuu sen hajalle), andaliitti sanoi. Saamari, bluffaus ei ollut mennyt läpi. Mutta minä nauroin.

(Altaassa on ehkä tuhat yeerkiä. Tynnyrissä oleva... tuote voisi vaikuttaa puoleen niistä ennen kuin ehtisimme siivota sen. Viisisataa yeerkiä.) Viisisataa enemmän tai vähemmän halpa-arvoista? Ei toisaalta mikään suuri menetys... jos verrataan andaliittien pakoon päästämiseen.

(Ja vastineeksi sinä varmaankin haluat, että terroristitoverisi vapautetaan ja te saatte mahdollisuuden paeta.)

(Juuri niin.)

(Sitten minun on paras antaa teille vastaukseni), sanoin samettisen uhkaavasti. Nostin ylimielisesti päätäni ja korotin taas ääneni ohjastajille puhumista varten. (Tuhotkaa ne...)

Mutta se oli myöhäistä! Norsu hyökkäsi minua kohti. Yritin heittäytyä taaksepäin, mutta eräs taxxon oli juuri tielläni. Norsun kärsä kietoutui ylävartaloni ympäri. Sivalsin hännälläni – ohi. Norsu nosti minut ilmaan, ja iskin uudelleen. Nyt osuin sen kasvoihin. Se ulvaisi tuskasta, mutta ei päästänyt minua irti. Sivalsin taas, mutta siitä ei ollut vieläkään hyötyä. Norsu heitti minut suoraan altaaseen!

Inhottavaa. Uida satojen yeerkien eritteissä. Mutta se ei ollut pahinta, tajusin äkkiä...

(Välitätkö _nyt _siitä, ammummeko me tuon tynnyrin rikki?) norsumorfinen andaliitti kysyi. (Välitätkö nyt?)

Voi kandronan tähden! Kaurapuuro imeytyisi kavioideni kautta kehooni ja tekisi _minusta _hullun! Niinpä käskin alaisteni mennä vapauttamaan vankeina olevat andaliitit. Sillä aikaa norsumorfinen potki loput tynnyrit altaaseen. Yksi melkein osui minuun. Kun koko andaliittikööri oli lähtenyt kävelemään allaskompleksin portaikkoa ylös, morfasin sstriläiseksi lentoliskoksi ja nousin parilla tyylikkäällä siiveniskulla ylös altaasta juuri kuin andaliitit ampuivat yhden kaurapuurotynnyrin rikki. Hork-bajir-komppania juoksi ylhäältä andaliitteja vastaan. Saisin ne kiusankappaleet vihdoinkin kiinni! Mutta ei – ne joko sekosivat tai päättivät tehdä itsemurhan tai sitten niillä oli jokin kaivamiseen soveltuva morfi, sillä ne ampuivat seuraavaksi palan altaan kattoa alas suoraan päälleen. Emme löytäneet heitä enää.

Matkalla takaisin sapelialukselle tuijotin koko ajan ikkunasta ulos. En voinut katsoa ketään alaistani silmiin. Olin kokenut visser-urani pahimman alennustilan sen jälkeen, kun olin kylpenyt hedelmämehussa puhdistautuakseni yhden Maan eläimen hajusteesta ja turkkini oli värjäytynyt hempeän sinipunaiseksi. Perillä melkein juoksin suoraan huoneeseeni ja törmäsin matkalla Jilliin. Kirjaimellisesti. Hänen käsissään ollut lasiastia putosi lattialle ja hajosi tuhansiksi sirpaleiksi.

Mulkaisin Jilliä vihaisena.

(Anteeksi, Visser), hän kuiskasi. (Mutta... ne kemistit, ne... tutkivat tuon aineen.)

Hän osoitti lattialle levinnyttä kaurapuuroa. Lievästi sanoen olin saanut kaurapuurosta tarpeekseni tämän päivän osalta.

(Ja?) tiuskaisin.

(Niin, siinä on samoja riippuvuutta aiheuttavia ainesosia kuin siinä toisessa, mutta se ei todellakaan korvaa kandrona-säteitä. Myös sitä ainetta löytyy, jonka epäillään huonontavan hermosolujen liitoksia ja vievän isännänkontrollointikyvyn, mutta eri muodossa. Ilmeisesti tämä uusi vain hidastaa impulssien kulkua ja aiheuttaa aistiharhoja, ja pitkäaikaisessa käytössä tuhoaa aivojen haaroja niin kuin toisenlainenkin kaurapuuro.)

En huomannut lainkaan kuunnellessani Jilliä, että puuro valui kavioidemme alle.

(Minulla on vähän outo olo), mumisin lopulta Jillille, joka vastasi hänelläkin olevan. Käskin paikalle ilmestyneitä aluspalvelijoita siivoamaan lattian ja sulkeuduin omaan huoneeseeni Jillin kanssa. Tunsin itseni todellakin kummallisen sekavaksi. En pystynyt enää ajattelemaan selkeästi, ja järjen tilalle oli tullut iloisuus ja huolettomuus. Voisin tehdä aivan mitä halusin! Mitä väliä millään oli? Kuulin päässäni kikatusta. Jill seisoi vieressäni horjahdellen neljällä jalallaan. Hänen pääsilmissään oli poissaoleva katse.

(Visser), Jill hihitti. (Että sinä olet seksikäs… siis aivan _uskomattoman _ihana…)

Katselin Jilliä tarkkaan. Voi miten hän näytti upealta tänä iltana! Miten hänen vartalonsa saattoi olla noin jäntevä ja sopusuhtainen, hänen vihreät silmänsäkin tuntuivat nyt säkenöivän aivan eri tavalla kuin ennen. Ruumiini tuntui liekehtivän kyltymättömästä himosta, kuin en olisi saanut naista moneen Maan kuukauteen. Astuin lähemmäs Jilliä ja aloin kosketella hänen vartaloaan kaikkialta. Hän voihkaisi ja kietoi kätensä kaulaani. Vannon, että _tunsin _kaiken vereni valuvan aivoista takajalkojeni väliin ja tekevän elimestäni kivikovan ja valtavan… juuri sopivan tuon kauniin naaraan seivästämiseen.

Yritin hypätä Jillin päälle, mutta takajalkani pettivät liian aikaisin ja tipahdin heti takaisin neljälle jalalle.

(Visher, shinähän olet ihan kiimasha), Jill kihersi omituisella puuroisella ajatuspuheäänellä ja kiehnäsi minua vasten. (Ota minut, ota minut, raishkaa minua kunnesh vuodan verta, tee minulle mitä vain ikinä haluat, Visher Kolme, minä shuoshtun aivan mihin vain kun shinä olet niin ihana…)

Pitelin Jillin ylävartalosta lujasti kiinni ja katsoin häntä pääsilmiin vain muutaman senttimetrin päästä. (Shinä et täshtä yöshtä morfaamatta shelviä), kähisin samalla kun hieroin Jillin kehoa omistajan elkein ja kiskoin häntä turkista. (Katsho miten kova minä olen… katsho tätä häntää, tämä on leikannut monen pään irti, she voi myös laittaa shinun vereshi vuotamaan oikein kunnolla… Miten kauan luulet keshtäväshi käshishäni?)

Koetin hypätä uudelleen hänen selkäänsä, mutta tällä kertaa olimme molemmat kaatua kun Jillin polvet notkahtivat. Rääkäisin turhautuneena ääneen, tartuin Jilliin niin tiukasti että hän kirahti kivusta, ja tyrkkäsin hänet edelläni sänkyyn. Jill hihitti, levitti takajalkansa ja katsoi minua viettelevästi kulmiensa alta. Loikkasin sänkyyn hänen viereensä.

(Visher, Visher, tee she, tekee niiiin mieli shinua!) Jill kirkui. Puristin käteni hänen kurkulleen, hivuttauduin hänen päälleen ja tunkeuduin niin syvälle häneen kuin pystyin. Se kiihotti minua vielä entisestään, kun Jill voihki kiivaiden työntöjeni tahdissa. Suljin kaikki silmäni, annoi nautinnon sekoittua outoon hyvään vapautuneeseen olooni ja huusin aivan estottomasti.

Yhtäkkiä tajusin, ettei Jill enää voihkinut ja kiemurrellut allani, vaan makasi hervottomana paikallaan. En jaksanut keskeyttää, olinhan jo melkein saamassa, mutta sähähdin: (Jill!)

Hän ei reagoinut mitenkään. Toistin saman vähän käskevämmin ja löin häntä kummallekin poskelle. Jill voihkaisi, muttei avannut silmiään. Tuhahdin ja hoidin homman loppuun. Kun sain noustua jaloilleni sängystä – se oli työn ja tuskan takana – jätin Jillin siihen makaamaan. En jaksanut enää herätellä häntä.

Hoipertelin käytävälle ja sen kautta komentosillalle. Yritin nousta korokkeelle, mutta menetin taas tasapainoni ja mäjähdin lattialle. Pari halpa-arvoista tuli auttamaan minua pystyyn. Heidän hössöttämisensä kävi kuitenkin sen verran hermoilleni, että löin heidät kauemmaksi häntäni tylpällä päällä.

(Ajakaa pois kiertoradalta), käskin. Halusin vähän nähdä tätä paskaläjää aurinkokunnaksi!

"Mutta Visser…" eräs alaisistani änkytti. Viuhautin häntääni hänen suuntaansa.

(Kysheenalaishtatko shinä minun käshkyni?)

Tunsin aluksen kääntyvän, maa katosi hetkeksi jalkojeni alta ja löysin yhtäkkiä itseni taas lattialta. Katsoin ikkunasta ulos. Jostain käsittämättömästä syystä tähdet kiersivät ympyrää oikein hienoissa kuviomuodostelmissa. Miksi tuo yksi tyyppikin käveli katossa?

(Andaliittihävittäjä näkyvishä!) kiljaisin yhtäkkiä. (Ampukaa she alas!)

Kuulin parin ihmisohjastajan mutisevan keskenään jotain pelkästä ihmisten tekemästä luotaimesta, mutta kolmas ei odottanut vaan räjäytti drakon-säteellä vasemmalta syöksyvän metallihäkkyrän. Oranssin väläyksen jälkeen koko maailma alkoi välkkyä vaaleanpunaisena silmissäni… enkä muista sen jälkeen enää mitään…

Heräsin ihmisohjastajien vessasta. Minulla ei ole todellakaan mitään käsitystä, miten olin sinne päätynyt. Sillä hetkellä tiesin vain sen, miten huono olo minulla oli. Nousin vaivalloisesti jaloilleni ja huomasin tuijottavani sekalaisia tekstejä vessan seinässä.

_Kolmonen on vispilä-visser._

_Tylsää._

_Maapallo paskainen paikka. _Johon oli joku lisännyt: _Vitut! Just aito!_

_MÄ TARVIIN UUDEN ISÄNNÄN!_

_Visser Yksi on namuperse._

_V3 haisee._

PERKELE!

Astelin varovasti ulos vessasta. Minua tuli vastaan kalsareissaan kulkeva ihmisohjastaja, joka näytti hyppäävän puoli metriä ilmaan nähdessään minut.

(Miksi helvetissä sinulla ei ole univormua?) töksäytin.

"Mu-mu-mutta Visser, t-te käskitte eilen kaikkien riisuutua alusvaatteisilleen…"

(Käskinkö?) Olin aivan pihalla.

"Heti kun olitte tanssinut korokkeellanne kuin joku strippari, ahdistellut seksuaalisesti luutnantti Iniss kaksi-kaksi-kuutta, haistattanut yhteyttä ottaneelle Neuvoston Kahdelletoista ja käskenyt meidän ajaa veleekin kotiplaneettaa kiertävälle radalle ja jäädä sinne. Siellä muuten olemme vieläkin."

Voi pyhä kandrona. Voi PYHÄ KANDRONA!

(Ajakaa takaisin Maata kiertävälle radalle), sain sanottua. (Pukekaa univormut takaisin. Ja… peskää vessan seinät!)

"Kyllä Visser, välitän viestin", kimitti ohjastaja ja pinkaisi äkkiä juoksuun, suunnattoman kauhistuneen näköisenä.

Raahauduin huoneeseeni. Jill makasi vieläkin sängyllä, oli näköjään juuri heräilemässä.

(Visser?) hän sanoi unisena. (Se perhanan kaurapuuro…)

(Tiedän), voihkaisin. Kävin makuulle Jillin viereen. Hän oli ainoa, jolle kehtaisin näyttäytyä tänään… Miksi juuri _minä _onnistun aina häpäisemään itseni joka paikassa? Miksei se voi olla edes joskus vaikka Visser Yksi?

Sana uudesta, päihdyttävästä kaurapuurosta kiersi nopeasti. Kolmentoista neuvosto kielsi sen nauttimisen, mutta ilmeisesti jotkut yeerkit tienaavat ihan mukavasti – sekä ihmisten että yeerkien rahaa – sen diilaamisella maapallolta. Nykyisin sitä on saatavilla joka puolella imperiumia.


	4. Ääniä kidutuskammiosta

_**3. luku – Ääniä kidutuskammiosta**_

**Jill **

Olin ollut Visser Kolmen henkilökohtaisena avustajana jo muutaman Maan kuukauden, kun pääsin näkemään ensimmäisen kerran omin silmin hänen kuuluisia julmia teloitustapojaan.

Totta kai Visser oli tappanut kymmeniä, ellei satoja alaisiaan sinä aikanakin, mutta ne olivat olleet pienempiä virheitä – esimerkiksi käskyjen kommentoiminen liian negatiiviseen ja kyseenalaistavaan sävyyn tai se, ettei niitä tajunnut heti ja välittömästi, tai Visserin aamukaurapuuron tuominen liian kylmänä tai liian kuumana – joista selvisi nopealla kuolemalla, Visser Kolmen erityisesti suosimalla pään leikkaamisella irti. Visserillä oli tapana ottaa talteen irrottamansa päät ja viedä ne loma-asunnolleen erääseen syrjäiseen ja pimeään maapallon kolkkaan. Kaikki ne eri lajien pääkallot, jotka koristavat siellä portaikkoja, muureja ja portteja, kuuluvat siis Visser Kolmen epäonnisille alaisille.

Mutta nyt kyse oli paljon suuremmasta asiasta. Visserin lyhyellä varoitusajalla tekemän, mutta sitäkin tärkeämmän suunnitelman munaamisesta. Kaikki oli alkanut siitä, että eräs tavallinen soluttautuja-ohjastaja yhdessä merkittävimmistä tukikohtakaupungeissamme oli sattumalta tunnistanut kadulla kävelleen ihmismiehen vaikutusvaltaisen ihmisjärjestön toiseksi korkeammaksi päälliköksi. Kyseisen järjestön kautta olisi mahdollista saada tietoon puolet koko ihmislajin salaisuuksista samalla kertaa ja päästä jopa soluttautumaan maapallon mahtavimman valtion korkeimpaan hallintoon. Muistaakseni ohjastaja oli puhunut järjestöstä "salaisena palveluna". Hänen isäntäruumiillaan oli myös joskus ollut jotain tekemistä sen kanssa. Näin ollen tuo tilaisuus jos mikä oli tärkeä - salaisen palvelun ihmisiä ei noin vain löydetä.

Kun Visser Kolme oli kuullut ohjastajan selityksen, hän oli toiminut nopeasti. Hän oli käskenyt ohjastajan ottaa yhteyttä luutnantti Iniss kaksi-kaksi-kuuteen ja tiedottaa tälle miehen liikkeistä, ja Inissin hän oli lähettänyt ajamaan ympäri kaupunkia ihmisten muinaisaikaisella kulkuvälineellä eli autolla. Visserin määräyksen mukaan Inissin piti ajaa päin etsittyä miestä heti kuin hän näkisi tämän. Mies vietäisiin lähimpään sairaalaan jossa valtaa pitäisivät meikäläiset, ja hänet tartutettaisiin siellä. Visser oli jo luvannut hänet eräälle luutnantilleen isännäksi.

Iniss oli ollut kaikkein ensimmäinen, joka oli töpännyt. Hän oli ilmeisesti arvioinut vauhtinsa ja ajoituksensa väärin, sillä mies oli loukkaantunut pahemmin kuin Visserin laskelmien mukaan olisi pitänyt. Hänen aivorunkonsa oli vaurioitunut ja hän oli menettänyt liikuntakykynsä ja vaipunut koomaan. Kun Visser oli saanut kuulla tästä, hän oli käräyttänyt kääminsä pahemmin kuin silloin kerran, kun uuden ötökkähävittäjämallin prototyyppi oli iskeytynyt keskelle ihmiskaupungin keskusta. Hän oli marssinut heti paikalla ihmismorfissa siihen sairaalaan, johon mies oli viety. Ja ikään kuin tässä kaikessa ei olisi ollut tarpeeksi, Visser oli huomannut andaliittisissien vakoilevan sairaalaa, jahdannut heitä morfissa – ja joutunut piiritetyksi ja onnistunut juuri ja juuri pakenemaan.

Morfi, jota Visser Kolme oli käyttänyt, oli ollut kafiitti. Kuusisiipinen lintu, jollaisia esiintyy andaliittien kotiplaneetalla. Morfin oli diilannut Visserille meidän toistaiseksi ainoa andaliittiliittolaisemme, sotaprinssi Samilin-Corrath-Gahar. Tämä oli kuollut pian sen jälkeen, Leeran taisteluissa. Hän oli antanut tietoja kansansa sotasuunnitelmista Visser Neljälle, jonka kanssa hän oli tehnyt eniten yhteistyötä, ja hänen oli ollut tarkoitus loikata pian lopullisesti yeerkien puolelle – mutta jokin oli mennyt vikaan, hänen andaliittialuksensa oli räjähtänyt ennen aikojaan ja hän oli kuollut. Koko Leeran taistelussa oli mennyt jokin vikaan. Niin pahasti, että menetimme koko planeetan lopulta ja Visser Neljä menetti arvonsa – ja ystävyytensä minun Visserini kanssa…

Mutta se on jo toinen tarina, jonka kaikista yksityiskohdista en edes ole ollenkaan varma. Kysy – hyvin kohteliaasti ja varovaisesti – Visser Kolmelta, jos haluat tietää.

Niin, mihinkäs minä jäinkään? Aivan, Visser oli siis andaliiteilta paettuaan palannut sairaalaan ja omaksunut ihmismiehen DNA:n itselleen. Miehen hermojärjestelmä oli niin pahasti vaurioitunut – tai niin me luulimme – että häntä ei voinut käyttää isäntänä, joten Visser Kolme päätti ryhtyä itse esittämään häntä salaiselle palvelulle. Mutta, mutta. Seuraavana päivänä andaliitit olivat iskeneet taas, ja yksi heistä oli melkein saatu kiinni. Mutta sitten se saamarin ihminen oli ottanut ja herännyt! Eikä niillä sairaalan idiooteilla ollut sen vertaa järkeä, että he olisivat estäneet häntä ottamasta henkilöpapereitaan ja kävelemästä ulos tietymättömiin.

Tätä yritin pitää mielessäni, kun katselin heitä seisomassa emoaluksen allaskompleksin seinänvierustalla. Kaksitoista valtavan kokoista miestä. Pieni urosten ja naaraiden sekajoukko – lääkärit. Muutama nuorehko naaras. Sekä Iniss kaksi-kaksi-kuusi. Visser Kolme tuijotti heitä jääkylmä katse silmissään. Minä seisoin hänen vieressään käsissäni työkalupakki.

(Olisi sääli heittää hukkaan noin käyttökelpoisia isäntäkehoja), Visser sanoi. (Joten ulos sieltä. Nyt.)

"Meillä ei ole mitään menetettävää, senkin hullu andaliitinnaamainen dapsen!" huusi yksi miehistä. Outoa, miten jotkut vain friikahtavat varman kuoleman edessä.

Visserin häntä välähti salamannopeasti, ja ohjastaja kaatui lattialle päästäen ilmoille korviarepivää kiljuntaa. Hänen jalkansa, jotka häntäterä oli leikannut irti, sätkyttelivät vähän aikaa yksinään.

(Eikö muka?) Visser Kolme sanoi sametinpehmeällä äänellä. (Vuoda nyt siinä kuiviin – dapsen.)

Varoittavasta esimerkistä kauhistuneina muutkin yeerkit, Inissiä lukuunottamatta, ryömivät ulos isäntiensä päistä. Hork-bajirit veivät ihmiset välittömästi uudelleen tartutettaviksi. Visser katseli tyynesti maassa avuttomina kiemurtelevia yeerkejä ja käski minua avaamaan pakin. Hän otti sieltä ulos kaksi terävää metallivarrasta ja hymyili kieroutuneesti, lähes kiihottuneesti.

Visser Kolme seivästi kaikki epäonnistuneet yeerk-parat vartaisiin yksi kerrallaan.

(Katsokaa kaikki), hän messusi. (Taitamattomalle alaiselle käy _näin_!)

Hän kohotti vartaat korkealle ilmaan. Hän oli suorittanut seivästyksen niin taitavasti, ettei varras mennyt kenenkään elintärkeiden elinten läpi. Yeerkit kokisivat hitaan ja tuskallisen kuoleman. Melkein kuulin heidän kidutetut ultraäänihuutonsa korvissani heidän kiemurrellessaan vartaissa.

Lattianrajassa kieriskelevä jalaton ihmisohjastaja karjui yhä tuskissaan.

Visser Kolme katsoi Iniss kaksi-kaksi-kuutta suoraan silmiin. Tämä näytti siltä, kuin vajoaisi lattian läpi minä hetkenä hyvänsä.

(Mielelläni minä varrastaisin sinutkin), Visser sanoi kylmästi. (Mutta en halua antaa ensimmäistä ja ehdottomasti viimeistä ihmisisäntääni aivan kenen tahansa kodiksi. Selviät lievällä kidutuksella.)

Hän käski paria ihmisohjastajaa vetämään allassalin katosta kettingit, jotka oli kiinnitetty sinne nimenomaan tätä tarkoitusta varten. Iniss sidottiin niiden päähän outoon asentoon. Visser antoi merkin, ja kettingit rullattiin taas ylöspäin. Iniss alkoi kiljua noustessaan ilmaan. Ilmeisesti asento oli ihmisruumiille kovin tuskallinen.

(Viisitoista paikallista minuuttia), Visser Kolme sanoi edelleen samalla jäisellä äänellä. (Pidä hauskaa.)

Hän käänsi katseensa minuun. Vaistosin raivon, joka yhä salamoi hänessä. Kahlitsemattoman luonnonvoiman, joka oli herännyt hankkeen epäonnistumisesta. Sähkövarauksen, jonka purkamiseen ei ollut riittänyt pääsyyllisten kiduttaminen ja tappaminen, joten se kanavoitui joksikin muuksi… joksikin joka oli Visser Kolmelle hyvin läheinen raivon ja tuskan tuottamisen halun kanssa.

Hänen kätensä puristuivat ranteideni ympärille ja hän kiskaisi minua eteenpäin, niin että melkein pudotin työkalupakin.

(Ala tulla), Visser sanoi. Seurasin häntä kauhusta jäykkänä. Minulla oli pahoja aavistuksia.

Iniss ja toinen ihmisohjastaja jäivät huutamaan altaalle, ja heidän luonnontilassa olevat toverinsa kiemurtelemaan seinän koloon tökätyissä vartaissa. Visser Kolmen kasvot säilyttivät ilmeettömyytensä.

_Kuin veistos. _Niin upea, niin viimeiseen asti täydellinen – mutta sinä voit sanoa sille maailmankaikkeuden kauneimpia asioita eivätkä sen kasvot koskaan muutu iloisemmiksi. Voit teurastaa sata olentoa sen kasvojen edessä niin julmasti kuin ikinä pystyt – sen kasvot ovat silti yhtä välinpitämättömät. Ja voit istua sen vieressä tuntikausia, päiväkausia, eikä se koskaan muutu lämpimäksi.

Visser vei minut kidutuskammioonsa sapelialukselle. Epäilykseni olivat osuneet oikeaan. Sanaakaan sanomatta Visser otti pakin minulta ja laski sen lattialle, lukitsi sitten katosta riippuvat neljä kahletta jalkoihini. Yksi kuhunkin. Sitten hän kiinnitti ketjujen toiset päät vinssiin, jonka hän käynnisti. Se veti minulta jalat alta ja nosti minut roikkumaan pää alaspäin. Visser varmisti ketjujen päiden kiinnityksen, katseli minua ja nauroi. Hän löi vielä raudat käsiini ja kahlitsi häntäni sivulle. Olin avuton, täysin Visser Kolmen armoilla, yläruumis puoliksi lattialla maaten. Värähdin ajatellessani, mitä seuraavaksi tapahtuisi.

Visser Kolmella on sapelialuksella kaksi ruoskaa: yksi pitkä- ja ohutsiimainen sekä yksi metallivahvisteinen yhdeksänsiimainen. Näin sarvisilmilläni hänen ottavan käsiinsä jälkimmäisen.

(Ei ei, Visser), kuiskasin. (Minä pyydän.)

Voi pyhä kandrona, se ruoska ihan oikeasti pelotti minua. Visser ei ollut koskaan käsitellyt minua sillä. Tiesin kuitenkin vain kiihottavani häntä rukouksillani… Visser nauroi uudelleen, hyvin häijysti ja hyvin himokkaasti, ja löi.

Ruoskan yhdeksän terävää metallipäätä viilsivät ihoani. Kirkaisin kivusta.

(Huuda niin paljon kuin haluat, namupala), Visser sanoi. (Kukaan ei auta sinua sen enempää kuin niitä dapseneita altaallakaan.)

Hän löi toisen kerran, vielä kovempaa. Kolmannen kerran. Neljännen… Tuska repi ruumistani samalla kun ruoska lihaani, ja löysin itsestäni voimaa kirkua yhä uudelleen.

Lopulta Visser Kolme heitti ruoskan nurkkaan, laskujeni mukaan kahdennentoista iskun jälkeen. Selkäni ja mahani olivat täynnä verta vuotavia haavoja. Näin Visserin takajalkojen väliin. Komeasti pystyssä. Olin kirkaista vielä kerran, kun Visser nousi takajaloilleen minuun nojaten ja… varrasti minut. Paitsi että se seiväs ei ollut niin ohut ja terävä, kova kyllä. Jo muutaman survaisun jälkeen vaikersin ja kiemurtelin sikäli kun pystyin, mutta en kivusta. Oli _niin_ kiihottava ajatus, että en voinut lainkaan vastustella, mitä tahansa Visser Kolme tekikin.

Nautinnon huippu! Asentoni vielä maksimoi ja pitkitti tuota uskomatonta mielihyvää. Visser veti seipäänsä ulos ja työnsi sen heti takaisin sisääni, sitä toista väylää pitkin. Kipu ja nautinto, äärimmäiset tuntemukset jotka ovat niin pelottavan lähellä toisiaan, saivat minut nyt yhdessä huutamaan ääneen. Visser Kolme ei kuitenkaan tehnyt elettäkään lopettaakseen tai edes hellentääkseen otteitaan. Hän oli aivan kuin missä tahansa kidutustilanteessa. Olin varma, että hän tappaisi minut ennen kuin päästäisi minut alas, nautintoon ainakin jos ei muuten.

Vihdoin kuulin Visser Kolmen orgastisen ajatuspuhekarjaisun mielessäni, ja paino poistui päältäni. Tunsin itseni puolikuolleeksi, haavoistani valui verta virtanaan, takajalkoväliäni kivisti ja aivoni olivat sumeat rajujen kliimaksien ja luonnottoman asennon takia. Visser laski minut varovasti takaisin maahan, mutta minä en pystynyt seisomaan. Tajuntani hämärtyi.

(Nouse ylös), kaikui Visser Kolmen ääni sumun läpi. Terävä kavio osui kylkeeni. Pakottauduin nousemaan, ja kävelin Visserin taluttamana ikuisuudelta tuntuvan matkan, kunnes sain kaatua pehmeään sänkyyn. Päässäni pimeni kai kokonaan hetkeksi.

Kun avasin silmäni, ensimmäinen näkemäni asia oli Visser Kolme. Hän makasi vieressäni ja silitteli vartaloani. Painoin kasvoni kiinni hänen turkkiinsa. Hän oli märkä hiestä, mutta tuoksui hyvälle. Vilkaisin sarvisilmilläni hänen kasvojaan.

Hän hymyili.


	5. Visserin kovat kokemukset, osa 1

_**4. luku – Kevytmielisen visserin kovat kokemukset**_

_Kirjoittajan huomautus: David-trilogian malefinistisen version julkaiseminen sattui näköjään juuri sopivasti nyt, kun suomalaisetkin Ani-fanit ovat päässeet vihdoin viimein nauttimaan #20:stä. Sovitaan vaikka niin, että tämä luku on kirjoitettu sen kunniaksi. Koska tässä on todellakin koko trilogia tiivistettynä, eli myös #21 ja #22, spoilerivaroitus lienee myös paikallaan._

**Visser**

_Ensimmäinen osa_

Joskus muistelen päiviä, jolloin olin ajoittain varma, siis aidosti _varma_ että voittaisin Maan sodan ja pääsisin Visser Yhdeksi, tai jopa neuvostolaiseksi, sen vuoden sisällä. Näin sen kaiken silmieni edessä ja olin varma, ettei mikään voisi enää estää minua. Mutta koskaan ei pitäisi olla niin varma. Ennen kuin huomasinkaan, olin löytänyt itseni häviäjän osasta tärkeimmät tilaisuuteni ikuiseksi ajoiksi menetettynä. Kaikki oli ollut hyödytöntä. Kaikki, jonka vuoksi olin menettänyt parin viikon yöuneni…

Yksi läheisimmistä ala-vissereistäni elää erään hyvin vaikutusvaltaisen ihmisen päässä. Hän johtaa mahtavaa ihmisten valtiota, jonka nimeä en tosin enää muista. Muistan vain maanosan, jossa se on – Eurooppa. Joka tapauksessa, ala-visserini on ollut minulle hyvin hyödyllinen. Enkä nyt tarkoita niitä henkilökohtaisia palveluksia, joita hän on tehnyt minulle. Niin tärkeässä asemassa oleva yeerk saa lähes mitä tahansa tehtyä ihmisten maailmassa. Esimerkiksi vaikka muokata median kautta välitettävän propagandan avulla maan ihmisten asenteita niin, että heidät oli helpompi suostutella isänniksi. Meillä onkin paljon ohjastajia siinä maassa. Lisäksi ala-visserini tapaa joskus muitakin ihmisten johtajia niillä… miksi niitä kutsutaankaan… aivan, "valtiovierailuillaan". Yksi hänen suurimmista saavutuksistaan on erään toisen valtionpäämiehen kaappaaminen ohjastajaksi, vaikka tämän maa ei olekaan kovin voimakas mahti koko maapallon näkökulmasta. Mutta valtionpäämies silti. Ja eräänä päivänä ala-visserini sitten otti minuun yhteyttä ja kertoi, että kuusi ihmisten vaikutusvaltaisinta johtajaa aikoivat pitää konferenssin. Siis kuusi maapallon mahtavinta ihmistä aikoivat kokoontua samaan paikkaan.

Voitteko kuvitella? Mikä tilaisuus tehdä heistä kaikista ohjastajia! Käskin ala-visseriäni hoitaa asioita niin, että konferenssi järjestettäisiin Amerikassa ja siinä kaupungissa, jossa kansaamme on eniten. Ja niin hän teki. Ainoa ongelma oli, että kaikki ne vaikutusvaltaiset ihmiset seurueineen olivat tarkasti vartioituja. Jokaisella oli omat henkivartijansa ja muut turvallisuusjoukkonsa, aivan kuten vissereillä meidän imperiumissamme. Mitä enemmän valtaa, sitä enemmän vihollisia – se näytti pitävän paikkansa jopa niinkin alkukantaisessa yhteiskunnassa kuin ihmisten. Vaikka turvallisuusjoukoissa ja konferenssin pitopaikkana toimivan lomakeskuksen henkilökunnassa oli meidän väkeämme, enemmistö oli vapaita ihmisiä. Olin todellakin viettänyt kirjaimellisesti monia unettomia öitä miettien, kuinka tartuttaminen onnistuisi. Henkilökohtainen avustajani, josta oli tullut myös eräänlainen neuvonantajani, auttoi minua, ja ihmisasiantuntijani samaten.

Nämä opettivat minulle myös ihmisten kulttuuria. En nimittäin aikonut lepäillä kiltisti omalla sapelialuksellani sillä aikaa kuin jotkut vähäarvoiset sekoilisivat maapallon mahtavimpien ihmisten kanssa. Niin iso tapaus tarvitsi visserin kosketusta. Niinpä tarkoituksenani oli leikkiä ihmistä… jotakuta tärkeää, joka pystyisi tekemään tartutukset helpommiksi. Ensin olin harkinnut isäntien vaihtamista ala-visserini kanssa, mutta – kuinka harvinaista! – yhdellä neuvonantajistani oli ollut parempi idea. Morfini olisi Valkoisen talon protokollapäällikkö – voit vain arvata, kuinka kauan minulta kesti oppia tuo titteli. Joka tapauksessa, se tarkoitti sitä, joka oli vastuussa kaikista pitojen käytännön järjestelyistä. Täydellistä. Oikeastaan _kaiken_ piti olla täydellistä… mutta juuri kriittisten päivien aikana tapahtui toinen merkittävä asia.

Olin ollut neuvottelemassa ihmisasiantuntijoideni kanssa emoaluksella ja vihdoin päässyt palaamaan sapelialukselle. Kävelin suoraan omaan huoneeseeni silmäluomet raskaina väsymyksestä. Jillay yksi-kaksi-kahdeksan, henkilökohtainen avustajani, oli siellä, tietokone kädessään. Päätellen hänen ilmeestään ja siitä, miten aggressiivisesti hän hengitti toisessa kädessään palavan _sir'ay_-savukkeen savuja, hän oli tekemässä jotain vaikeaa, joka vaati paljon keskittymistä ja nopeita ja voimakkaita ajatuspuhekäskyjä.

(Mitä sinä teet?) kysyin lopulta. Jill rentoutui ja sulki pääsilmänsä, ilmeisesti saavuttaessaan haluamansa juuri silloin, ja käänsi sarvisilmänsä minuun.

(Loin juuri yhteyden ihmisten tietokoneverkostoon, Visser.)

(Miksi crachlayssa?) tuhahdin. (Mikä siellä voi olla niin kiinnostavaa?)

Jill kohautti olkapäitään. (Yritän vain opiskella ihmisten jokapäiväistä kulttuuria, jotta voisin neuvoa sinua paremmin. Suoraan sanoen se ei kyllä tekisi sinullekaan pahaa.)

Tuijotin häntä. (Yritätkö sinä sanoa minulle, mitä minun pitäisi tehdä?)

(En tietenkään, Visser), Jill sanoi. Hänen äänessään ei ollut lainkaan nöyristelyä. (Se oli vain ehdotus.)

Kierähdin sängylleni. Taisin nukahtaa hetkeksi, mutta heräsin taatusti, kun Jill kirkaisi: (Visser! Katso! Et ikinä usko tätä!)

(Sen on parasta olla päivätorkkujen keskeytymisen arvoista), mutisin. Sanomatta sanaakaan, Jill ojensi tietokoneen minulle.

Neliulotteisella näytöllä näin verkkosivun, joka oli selvästi tarkoitettu muinaiselle kaksiulotteiselle systeemille, se nimittäin näytti sen verran omituiselta. Siitä huolimatta sen sisältö ei ollut hankalaa hahmottaa. Joku myi sillä…

(Ei voi olla.)

(No mikä muukaan se voisi olla!) Jill huusi kiihtyneenä.

Hän oli oikeassa. Se, mitä joku tietämätön ihminen kaupitteli kansansa säälittävässä tietokoneverkossa, ei voinut olla mitään enempää eikä vähempää kuin andaliittien Escafil-laite. Sininen kuutio, jota koskettamalla mikä tahansa olento voi saada kyvyn morfata. Se ihminen väitti, että hän oli löytänyt "tyylikkään kimaltelevan sinisen rasian" hylätyltä rakennustyömaalta. Ja minä olin saanut kiinni pahimman andaliittiviholliseni, prinssi Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtulin, samankaltaisella paikalla Maassa – ja tappanut hänet. Hymyilin muistolle. Oli hyvin mahdollista, että Elfangorilla oli ollut kuutio hävittäjässään ja sen tuhonneiden drakon-säteiden paine oli singonnut sen ulos.

(Ajattele jos meillä olisi morfauskyvyn lähde), Jill sanoi silmät loistaen.

(Ajattelen koko ajan), virnistin. Minuthan ylennettäisiin Visser Yhdeksi ennen kuin Edriss viisi-kuusi-kaksi ehtisi sanoa "epäreilua"! Ehdottomasti Jillistäkin tehtäisiin joku tärkeä, vaikka hänestä ei ollutkaan todelliseksi kilpailijakseni, sillä hänet oli todettu kelvottomaksi visserin virkaan.

(Kuinka tuohon ilmoitukseen voi vastata?) kysyin. Veri kohisi korvissani. Sydämeni hakkasivat. Jill loi ja lähetti vastauksen silmänräpäyksessä.

(Annoin hänelle sinun ihmisnimesi), hän sanoi. (Kirjoitin, että voit maksaa laatikosta mitä tahansa ja mennä minne tahansa milloin tahansa häntä tapaamaan. Sellainen vetoaa ihmisiin, luulisin. Nyt meidän täytyy vain odottaa hänen vastaustaan ja antaa hänen kertoa missä hän asuu, niin että voimme mennä hakemaan Escafil-laitteen.)

Ja seuraavana aamuna Jill herätti minut kirkuen: (Visser! Hän on vastannut!)

Jännityksestä virnistellen juoksin suihkuun. Yleensä seison siellä jopa tunteja aamuisin, nautiskellen, ja joskus Jill on kanssani – uskokaa tai älkää, suihkuja voi käyttää paljon muuhunkin kuin tylsään ja tavalliseen peseytymiseen – mutta nyt tein luultavasti ennätykseni nopeudessa. Suihkun jälkeen Jill harjasi minut ja meikkasi kasvoni. En käytä samanlaista kasvomaalia kuin hän, mutta minusta visserin, ja erityisesti niin komean visserin kuin minä, täytyy pitää huolta ulkonäöstään. Sitä paitsi, jos hakisin Escafil-laitteen, halusin hakea sen hyvännäköisenä.

(Hän on keskuskaupungissamme), Jill sanoi ja antoi minulle paperin, jossa oli jotain tekstiä. Luin sen nopeasti. Ihmisen nimi oli David, ja kyllä, hän asui siinä kaupungissa, jossa valloituksemme on vahvimmillaan, mutta muuta en sitten oikein ymmärtänytkään. No, sitä varten ihmisohjastajat ovat.

(Vain ihmisohjastajia, eikö niin?) Jill sanoi, kun oli lähtemässä huoneesta välittämään viestin joukoilleni. (Et kai aio ottaa hork-bajireita julkiselle paikalle? Kaupungissa on päivä.)

(Tietysti otan hork-bajireita mukaan, typerys!) tuhahdin. (Haluan sen helvetin laatikon, tajuatko? Joten varmistan, ettei mikään mene pieleen – jos vaikka andaliittisissit sattuvat juuri silloin kuljeskelemaan lähistöllä, tai jotain. Hork-bajireita, mutta sellaisessa kulkuneuvossa, josta ulkopuoliset eivät näe niitä. Ja ihmisohjastajia myös. Ja vähän ÄKKIÄ.)

Kesti vähemmän kuin viisi paikallista minuuttia ennen kuin Jill tuli takaisin ja ilmoitti, että kaikki oli valmista. Minun täytyy myöntää, ettei hän ole lainkaan kyvytön. Juoksin sapelialuksen telakointiasemalle ja lähdin kohti sinistä maapalloa ötökkähävittäjän kyydissä. Omani ympärillä lensi monta muuta hävittäjää, kuljettaen hork-bajir- ja ihmisohjastajia valmiina hyökkäämään nuoren ihmisen kotiin.

Kaikki se voima plus minun älykkyyteni. Enkä minä saanut Escafil-laitetta. Kuulen, kuinka te nauratte siellä. Siitä vain, kääntäkää veistä vihatun visserin haavassa. Tiedän, miten pidätte siitä. No, joka tapauksessa, vaikka kaikki ne hork-bajirit olivat siellä vain siltä varalta että andaliittisissit sattuisivat eksymään sinne, ei niillä idiooteilla ollut tarpeeksi järkeä auttamaan minua niiden kanssa. Andaliitit nimittäin olivat kuin olivatkin siellä, ja ne onnistuivat pakenemaan sen ihmispennun _ja_ Escafil-laitteen kanssa. Saimme lopulta vain ihmispennun vanhemmat, kaksi aikuista ihmistä, jotka päätyivät tietenkin isänniksi. Nappasimme heidän talostaan myös käärmeen. Luulin sen olevan yksi andaliiteista ja vein sen altaalle. Mutta edes kaikkien mahdollisten Visser Kolmen Idioottivarmojen Andaliittitestien jälkeen, mukaan lukien sen jossa seison mahdollisen morfanneen andaliitin lähellä pilkaten hänen jaloa lajiaan kaikin mahdollisin tavoin, käärme ei ollut muuttunut andaliitiksi tai käyttäytynyt muutenkaan kuin sellainen. Sitten ihmispennun äiti vaivautui kertomaan minulle, että hänen pojallaan oli ollut käärme lemmikkinä. Mahtavaa. Olin tuhlannut kaksi tuntia käärmeen kanssa leikkimiseen.

Jäin altaalle. Halusin olla yksin. Ilman mitään selittelyjä linnoittauduin koko allaskompleksin hienoimpaan rakennukseen ja vain seisoskelin ja kävelin ympäriinsä siellä, suurimmassa huoneessa, useita tunteja. Ajattelin menetettyä Escafil-laitetta ja menetettyä mahdollisuutta välittömään ylennykseen, ja kieriskelin itsesäälissä oikein urakalla.

Olisin voinut loikata kattoon ja alkaa hakata päätäni seinään, kun kuulin ovisummerin soivan. _Kuka piru minua kehtasi häiritä!_ Kohotin häntäni valmiiksi leikkaamaan mokoman surkean olennon pään irti, kun kävelin avaamaan oven – mutta jonkun satunnaisen ihmisohjastajan sijasta siellä olikin Jill.

(Mitä sinä täällä teet?) kysyin typerästi. Hän ei vastannut, mutta kietoi käsivartensa ympärilleni ja puristi minua itseään vasten.

(Älä koske minuun!) ärähdin, kiskaisin itseni irti ja löin Jilliä kasvoille. (Onko sinulla jotain olennaisen tärkeää kerrottavaa?)

Jill katsoi minuun kylmästi. (Se ihmisenpenikka soitti vanhemmilleen.)

Silmäni rävähtivät auki. (_Mitä?_)

(Ihmispentu), Jill toisti hitaasti. (Soitti vanhemmilleen. Neskir, siis se tyyppi, joka sai sen miehen ruumiin, sanoo että puhelu tuli julkisesta puhelimesta, kaupungin alueelta.)

(Mitä hittoa sinä sitten vielä odottelet!) huusin. (Järjestä joukot valmiiksi lähtöön ja hakemaan se pikku otus!)

(Tehty jo), Jill sanoi. (Tarvitsemme vain sinun lopullisen käskysi.)

Tuijotin häntä. (Mennään.)

Lähdimme henkivartijoideni ja kuuden ihmisohjastajan kanssa seerowinaikuisilla kulkuvälineillä. Minä istuin luonnollisesti limusiinini takapenkillä Jill vieressäni. Me olimme ihmismorfeissa. Näin Jillin katselevan öistä kaupunkia, kun limusiini syöksyi pitkin katuja. En ymmärtänyt, mitä hän siinä näki. Ihmiskulttuuria. Alkukantaista ihmiskulttuuria. Jotain, joka tuhottaisiin kuitenkin pian. Lopulta pysähdyimme kadunkulmaan, ja isommissa autoissa matkustaneet ihmisohjastajat hyppäsivät ulos aseet valmiina.

Rentouduin. Mahtavalle visserille oli liian vaarallista maleksia öisin ulkona tässä maapallon kolkassa. Henkivartijani vain istuivat hiljaa etupenkeillä. Katsoin Jilliä. Hän poltteli taas yhtä sir'ay-sätkää. Oranssien katuvalojen heijastusten ja varjojen yhdistelmä näytti kauniilta hänen ihmiskasvoillaan. Vedin hänet lähemmäs itseäni. Enempää vihjeitä ei tarvittu – hän heittäytyi kaulaani ja suuteli minua intohimoisesti. Hän oli tottelevainen.

"Haluatko…" hän kuiskasi avaten housuni, "haluatko tehdä sen nyt? Tässä? Ihmismorfeissa?"

Olin nainut ihmisohjastajia. Sekä ihmismorfissa että omassa kehossani. Tietysti se on erilaista kuin aktit, joissa kummallakin osapuolella on andaliitin ruumis. Joskus se on jopa vielä nautinnollisempaa, mutta toisaalta ihmiskehot ovat niin heiveröisiä. Ihmisseksistä ikään kuin puuttuu voimaa, tiedättehän? Kaikesta huolimatta, vastasin suudelmaan hampaitani käyttäen ja kaadoin Jillin alleni, valmiina ottamaan mitä halusin…

Sitten kuului ääni, joka tärisytti maata. Jokin suuri, joka juoksi. Nousin nopeasti ylös ja näin ison harmaan ryppyisen eläimen laukkaamassa katua pitkin.

"Mitä vittua?" Jill kirkaisi.

"Andaliitteja", sihisin. Näin ihmisohjastajien ampuvan otusta, mutta heidän paskaiset ihmisaseensa ilmeisesti eivät juuri vahingoittaneet sellaista eläintä.

"Tämä on ansa!" kuulin yhden ohjastajista huutavan.

Peitin kasvoni käsilläni. Ei. Ei. Ei taas.


	6. Visserin kovat kokemukset, osa 2

_Toinen osa_

Siispä. Siinä sitä oltiin, menettäneenä Escafil-laitteen jo toisen kerran. Onneksi Jill kertoi matkallamme takaisin sapelialukselle, että hän oli hankkinut jotain, joka helpottaisi meidän – niin hän sanoi – murheitamme hieman. Omenan ja kanelin makuista pikakaurapuuroa. Sen kauppaaminen ja nauttiminen ilman erityistä lupaa on oikeastaan laitonta, mutta milloin Visser Kolme on muka välittänyt moisista typeristä pikku säännöistä? Ja koska Jill oli läheisissä väleissä puurodiilereiden ja muunkin imperiumin roskaväen kanssa – joiden kanssa seurusteleminen olisi ollut ennenkuulumatonta imperiumin kolmanneksi korkea-arvoisemmalle visserille – ei ollut mitään syytä, miksen olisi voinut ottaa vähän kaurapuuroa suruuni. Me söimme sitä koko yön, Jill ja minä, söimme ja nautiskelimme toisistamme makoisassa humalatilassa. Huumeiden käyttöä ihmisten tavoin, parittelua andaliittien tapaan. Kyllä, minä, ja mitä ilmeisemmin Jill myös, tiedämme hyvin vähän säädyllisyydestä ja lajintunnosta. Olemme pahimman sortin _jiafilekejä_ – se tarkoittaa sellaista, joka on omaksunut isäntänsä paheet. Elostelijaa, nautiskelijaa, irstailijaa, kutsu sitä miksi haluat. Kirjaimellisesti "ehkä kunniallinen". Mutta mitä väliä, niin kauan kuin minä _olen_ kunniallinen ja teen kaiken mitä kunnon visserin tulee ja taistelen imperiumini puolesta? Ja niin me vajosimme syvemmälle ja syvemmälle saastaisuuteen… Melkein unohdin häviöni ja Maan johtajat –projektin kauheat paineet.

Tietysti minulla oli sitten kammottava olo seuraavana päivänä, kun minun piti siepata oikea Valkoisen talon protokollapäällikkö ja omaksua hänet. Minun täytyy myöntää, että tunsin itseni niin sairaaksi sinä päivänä, että nukuin noin puolet päivää, ja melkein epäonnistuin tehtävässäni. Kaikki meni kuitenkin hienosti seuraavaan päivään asti, jolloin olin jo lomakeskuksessa uudessa ihmismorfissani ja tein selväksi kaikille "minun" alaisilleni, miten halusin pidot toteutettavan.

Tapahtui hälytys. Oikeat alamaiseni lomakeskuksessa väittivät, että kyse oli ollut vain tavallisesta väärästä palohälytyksestä, mutta minä uskoin, että siinä oli ollut jotain muutakin. Esimerkiksi andaliitteja. Niinpä käytin pahamaineisen terävää älyäni ja viritin ansan andaliiteille: jos ne hyökkäisivät illalla, ne päätyisivät keskelle pitoja – keinotekoisia. _Hologrammia_ pidoista, siltä varalta että en sanonut tarpeeksi yksinkertaisesti. Hologrammiteknologia oli jo osa suunnitelmaa – pieni allas, jossa odottivat yeerkit valtionpäämiesten päihin, oli sijoitettu keskelle pitosalia hologrammipylvään sisään – joten sapelialus oli valmiina lomakeskuksen yllä, yli kymmenentuhannen metrin korkeudessa. Alaisteni aluksella täytyi vain luoda toinen, paljon laajempi hologrammi, ihmisasiantuntijoiden avustuksella.

Toimiko se? Voi kyllä – aluksi. Sain andaliitit kiinni. Voitko kuvitella_? Minä sain kiinni ne valloitustamme terrorisoineet pikku dapsenit, helvetti soikoon!_ Mutta… yksi kohtalokas virhe pilasi kaiken. Minulla oli nimittäin mukanani pitohallissa vain kolmas hologrammi, hork-bajir-armeijasta. Olin halunnut kohdata andaliitit yksin. Hologrammin tarkoitus oli pelästyttää andaliitit, pitää ne kaukana minusta, mutta tietenkään se ei toiminut. Andaliitit onnistuivat hyökkäämään kimppuuni… vanhan kunnon harhautuksen avulla. Tietenkään se ei olisi tavallisesti onnistunut, mutta minä olin niin hidas sinä päivänä. En ollut nukkunut viikkoihin… kaurapuurokrapulassa torkkumista ei laskettu, se oli vain tehnyt minusta vielä enemmän lapamatomaisen laiskan ja vetämättömän.

Hitto, joskus lapamatomaisuutta ei pääse pakoon edes ottamalla andaliittiruumiin.

Selvisin hengissä – et olisikaan varmaan arvannut – mutta niin selvisivät andaliititkin. Ja ne pakenivat. Aikani loppui, sillä yksi idiooteista ihmisohjastaja-alaisistani käytti seerowinaikuisia ihmisten aseita, jotka pitivät kauheaa meteliä, ja tietysti lomakeskuksen oikeat vartijat ryntäsivät paikalle pian. Minun oli pakko antaa andaliittien mennä. Häviöstäni teki vielä katkeramman se seikka, että tiesin, että niillä oli Escafil-laite. Niillä oli se ihmisenpenikka mukanaan, ja – hengitä syvään, tässä tulee järkyttävä tieto – ne olivat antaneet hänelle morfauskyvyn. Morfauskyky alemman lajin edustajalla! Joka tapauksessa, koska tiesin, että ihmiset ovat yksinkertaisia olentoja ja tekevät mitä vain, jos niille lupaa sellaisia asioita kuin raha tai valta, yritin käännyttää tuota ihmistä puolellemme, ja varmasti olisin onnistunut, jos andaliitit eivät olisi olleet hänen mukanaan – ja jos aika ei olisi loppunut. Minä ikään kuin menetin Escafil-laitteen toisen kerran.

Muistan, miten olin poissa tolaltani silloin. Kyllä vain. Jos olisin ollut sapelialuksellani, olisin luultavasti sulkeutunut omaan huoneeseeni Jillin kanssa ja kiduttanut tätä koko yön sängyssäni. Mutta nyt, kun olin valtionpäämiesten ja muiden merkittävien ihmisten joukossa, minun täytyi pitää pokka ja hymyillä. Se oli hirveää. En ole koskaan ollut hyvä raivoni hillitsemisessä, tunnustan sen. Kun ihmiset alkoivat valua huoneisiinsa nukkumaan, minä raahasin yhden isokokoisen meidän väkeemme kuuluvan turvamiehen kanssani sänkyyn.

Hänen elimensä koko sopi yhteen hänen muun ruumiinsa koon kanssa. Morfasin komeampaan ihmishahmooni ja annoin hänen survoa minua koko yön. En välittänyt kivusta. Halusin vain unohtaa itseni hetkeksi, unohtaa Visser Kolmen.

Seuraavana aamuna olin huolissani. Andaliitit mitä ilmeisemmin tiesivät suunnitelmastani. Mutta sitä oli nyt liian myöhäistä sormeilla. Saatoin vain hieman muuttaa väkeni partiointijärjestystä ja toivoa, etteivät andaliitit keksisi keinoa vältellä heitä. Mutta, kuinka ollakaan, ne keksivät. Tällä kertaa ne käytännöllisesti katsoen tuhosivat koko hemmetin lomakeskuksen tekemällä sinne avoimen hyökkäyksen isoissa ja vaarallisissa morfeissa, ja luonnollisesti konferenssi sitten peruutettiin. Se täytyi peruuttaa, koska lomakeskus oli raunioina, ja järjestää uudelleen jossain muualla. Siihen maapallonkolkkaan valtionpäämiehet eivät taatusti enää kokoontuisi.

Maapallon vaikutusvaltaisimmat ihmiset lipesivät ulottuviltani. Enkä ollut saanut kehenkään heistä yeerkiä – paitsi tietysti oman ala-visserini.

Lähdin lomakeskuksesta välittömästi kun pystyin. Lopullinen häviöni oli minulle se viimeinen pisara. Rehellisesti sanoen olin lähellä hermoromahdusta. Tunsin itseni maailmankaikkeuden hyödyttömimmäksi olennoksi. Minä olin saanut kolme mahdollisuutta ottaa kiinni andaliittisissit, tilaisuuden saada Escafil-laite, sekä mahdollisuuden tehdä ohjastajia Maan vaikutusvaltaisimmista ihmisistä – ja olin munannut kaikki! Olin imperiuminhistorian suurin vispilä-visser! Minä, Esplin yhdeksän-neljä-kuusi-kuusi, joka oli syntynyt ensiluokkaiseksi! Joka oli maailmankaikkeuden ainoa, ei, vaan ensimmäinen andaliittiohjastaja! Tällainen kyvytön typerys…

Rakastan itseäni. Tiedän, että olen kaikkia muita parempi. Mutta sillä hetkellä vihasin kaikkea itsessäni. Viikkojen työ… turhaa kaikki. Tietysti saatoin syyttää alaisiani ja olinkin tuominnut tuskalliseen kuolemaan kaikki, joiden syytä mahdollisesti oli, että andaliitit olivat päässeet lomakeskukseen kahdesti, mutta sisimmässäni tiesin, että pääsyyllinen olin minä itse.

Tahdoin tappaa jonkun! Heilautin häntääni, ja lähimmän ihmisohjastajan pää lensi ilman halki. Silppusin hänen koko ruumiinsa kasaksi kuollutta lihaa, mutta se ei juuri auttanut kauheaan turhautumisen tunteeseeni. Syöksyin ötökkähävittäjästä alukseeni ja omaan huoneeseeni.

(Missä kaurapuuro on?) karjaisin.

Jill juoksi paikalle ja sanomatta sanaakaan, edes minkäänlaista tervetulopuhetta, antoi minulle ison kanisterin. Työnsin kavioni sisään. Ah, juuri tätä olin kaivannut. Kaurapuuroa. Jos tarvitsin puolikkaan kanisterin tullakseni humalaan, niin tarvitsisin kokonaisen unohtaakseni totaalisesti kaiken… Tunsin vaaleanharmaan mössön imeytyvän kavioihini, ruumiiseeni… aivoni alkoivat sumentua… voi Kandrona, tunsin sen repivän turhautuneisuuden, raivon ja masennuksen katoavan selkeiden ja järkevien ajatusten mukana… ja niiden tilalle tuli kasvoton, hahmoton kauhu, joka tuntui puristavan minua.

Seuraavista hetkistä en paljoa muista. En ymmärtänyt, mitä tein. Taisin kaatua sängylleni. Oli miten oli, liikutin hitaasti hännänterääni… tunsin pistävän kivun oikeassa etureidessäni… ja taas… ja taas… veri valui jalkaani pitkin…Kavioni oli yhä kaurapuurokanisterissa imien sisäänsä myrkyllistä ainetta. Ajatukseni harhailivat. En enää tiennyt, mikä oli totta ja mikä kuvitelmaa, puhumattakaan että mikä menneisyyttä ja mikä nykyisyyttä…

Silloin näin sen: nahara-ohjastajan vaaleanvihreät kasvot, joita koristivat valtavat mustat silmät. Kasvoilla oli niin halveksuva ilme, etten edes minä itse ollut koskaan tehnyt sellaista.

"Ensiluokkainen!" olento sylkäisi. "Vai _ensiluokkaiseksi_ sinä itseäsi kutsut! Sinä käyttäydyt kuin _vähäisempi_! Olet häpeäksi rodullesi, pikku dapsen! Sinusta ei _koskaan_ tule _yhtään mitään_! Synnyit ensiluokkaiseksi aivan turhaan!"

Yritin heilauttaa häntääni… joka oli piikikäs… mutta iskusta puuttui voimaa. Nahara-ohjastaja kohotti jotain ylleni…

(AAAAAARGHHH!)

Kiemurtelin kirkuen sängyllä. Nahara-ohjastaja katosi ja muuttui Neuvoston Viideksi, joka näytti vahasta tehdyltä.

"Kelvoton mitään osaamaton hölmö", hän pilkkasi liitutaulun raapimisesta syntyvällä äänellä. "Vain täysi idiootti näyttäisi vapaaehtoisesti andaliitilta!"

Hänen kätensä valui kasvoilleni, tukehduttaen minut…

Käteni olivat veressä. Mitä enemmän koskin vartalooni, sitä verisemmiksi ne tulivat! Andaliitit! Ne olivat ympärilläni! Olin heidän vankinsa, ja he nylkivät minua elävältä ohuiksi venyneillä pitkäkyntisillä sormillaan!

Yritin potkia, mutta jalkani olivat kahleissa. Tunsin kylmän metallin vuohisteni ympärillä. Heilutin häntääni villisti, mutta… lisää kipua toisessa takajalassa! Andaliitit sahasivat kavioitani irti! Näin veren ja luunsirpaleiden lentävän. Ihoni revittiin irti vatsani kohdalta, ja minä näin, voi Kandrona, minä näin kylkiluideni kiiltelevän metallinsinisinä ja kolmannen sydämeni vielä sykkivän…

Näin _itseni_, kasana muodotonta lihaa.

Minä huusin. Huusin.

Kuulin äänen, joka kuulosti siltä kuin se olisi kuulunut syvästä kaivosta: (Voi Kandronan tähden!)

Kavioni nostettiin ylös. Potkaisin vaistomaisesti ja kuulin räminää.

(Visser. Rauhoitu.)

Tunsin jonkin lämpimän ja painavan puristavan minua sänkyä vasten niin että tuskin pystyin liikkumaan. Kädet tarttuivat päähäni.

(Ota rauhallisesti. Pyydän.)

Pakkoliikkeeni loppuivat vähitellen ja hengitykseni alkoi palautua normaaliksi. Verensininen sävy näkökentässäni haalistui. Hitaasti ajauduin takaisin todellisuuden piiriin. Muistin, että olin turvassa huoneessani omalla aluksellani, Maata kiertävällä radalla, ja yksin lukuun ottamatta Jilliä, joka makasi päälläni kädet poskillani. Oikeaa etureittäni kirveli yhä, ja rääkäisin kauhusta nähdessäni sen. Lähes koko jalka oli veren peitossa. Painajaiset tulvahtivat takaisin hetkeksi.

(Minä vuodan verta!)

(Rauhoitu. Ei se ole vaarallista), Jill kuiskasi. (Pintahaavoja vain.)

Nyt kun mietin tilannetta jälkikäteen, koko juttu tuntuu niin naurettavalta. Olen visser, olen loukkaantunut huomattavasti pahemmin moneen kertaan taisteluissa. Minun pitäisi olla tottunut verenvuotoon. Mutta sillä hetkellä ne laajat pintahaavat näyttivät silmissäni täsmälleen samalta kuin painajaisessani.

Jill puhdisti jalkani varovaisesti märällä pyyhkeellä, pesi sitten kasvoni sen avulla. Koko ajan hän puheli minulle hiljaa. Hän puhui andaliittikodin kuolleista kuihtuvista niityistä, puroista joissa virtasi synkkää kirkasta vettä ja joissa oli pohjana vain mustia kylmiä kiviä, keltaisesta taivaasta joka muistuttaisi minua planeetasta jolla olin kasvanut. Hän puhui synnyingalaksimme jättämisestä, kiitämisestä kohti äärettömyyttä, eksoottisista planeetoista ja niiden valloittamisesta, koko universumin hallitsemisesta. Hän puhui siitä, miltä tuntuu kylpeä yeerk-altaassa yhden pitkän Kotimaailman päivän jälkeen. Hän puhui andaliittikehon voimasta ja kauneudesta ja siitä, kuinka mieletön tunne on saada aivan uusi ruumis kahdeksi tunniksi morfaamalla…

En muista kaikkea mitä hän sanoi, en edes yhtä ainoaa yksittäistä sanaa. Mutta sen muistan, että hänen puheensa tuntui hyvältä ja rauhoittavalta. Se piti minut tässä maailmassa, poissa painajaisista. Tietysti minulla oli yhä hirveä olo, ja muistot kaikista niistä häviöistä kalvoivat minua, mutta Jillin sylissä saatoin rentoutua ja nukahtaa, hänen äänensä päässäni kaikuen…


	7. Roolileikkejä

_**5. luku – Roolileikkejä**_

_Kirjoittajan huomautus:__ Sisältää törkeän spoilerin, tai itse asiassa useampiakin, kirjasta 23._

**Jill **

Hologrammipuhelimen raivostuttava hälytysääni herätti minut suloisista unistani, joita olin nähnyt nukkuessani yksin Visser Kolmen sängyssä.

Onneksi andaliittiruumiin saa nopeasti täyteen teräänsä unen jälkeen. Välttämätön ominaisuus olennolle, joka on ollut joskus kaukana lajinsa historiassa saaliseläin. Loikkasin tavallisen hologrammiprojektorin viereen valmistautuen ratkiriemukkaaseen keskustelutuokioon Iniss Kaksi-Kaksi-Kuuden kanssa, joka on niin mielenkiintoinen ja värikäs persoona että huhhuh, mutta sitten huomasin, ettei hälytysääni tullutkaan siitä, vaan sen viereen pöydälle asetetusta kaukoyhteyshologrammipuhelimesta. Hetkeäkään sen kummemmin ajattelematta vastasin signaaliin, niin kuin kunnon vastuullinen henkilökohtainen avustaja ainakin.

(Sapelialus numero 3 kuulee.)

Kuvaruutuun leimahtivat Neuvoston Yhdeksän epäselvät kasvot, jotka rääkäisivät: "Mitä ihmettä sinä perhanan tunari olet taas töpeksinyt! Meteoriittien suhina kertoili, että ne andaliittiterroristit eivät pelkästään ole yhä elossa, vaan että sinä päästit käsistäsi loistavan tilaisuuden saada planeetta käytännössä kerralla vallattua aivan silkkaa taitamattomuuttasi!"

Olin hetken aivan pihalla, ennen kuin tajusin, että hänhän luuli minua Visser Kolmeksi. Meidän paraskaan teknologiamme ei riitä välittämään tarkkoja kuvia galaksin toiselta laidalta toiselle.

En ehtinyt sanoa, että arvon neuvostolainen kohdisti nyt raivonsa väärään yeerkiin – keskityin sillä hetkellä liikaa Miribel-isäntääni, joka oli ottanut henkilökohtaisena loukkauksena, että joku luuli häntä keski-ikäiseksi urokseksi, ja alkanut sitten voivotella, ettei _andaliittien_ kehittyneillä välineillä sellaista koskaan voisi tapahtua. Neuvoston Yhdeksän alkoi jo paapottaa: "Mutta sainpa sentään sinut tavoitettua. Ala-Visser Kolmekymmentäyksi ker… tai siis me Neuvostossa kuulimme, että olisit maapallolla leikkimässä ihmistä Elfangor-pedon ihmispoikaa – älä kysy – etsiskellen, vaikka sinulla pitäisi olla kädet täynnä työtä muutenkin!"

Nauroin niin visserkolmemaisesti kuin osasin. Aito ja oikea Visser nimittäin todella oli maapallolla jahtaamassa edesmenneen arkkivihollisensa andaliittiprinssi Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtulin poikaa, jonka tämä oli saanut jonkun ihmisnaisen kanssa. Tiettävästi ihmismorfissa. Visser Kolme epäili, että pojalla saattaisi olla yhteyksiä andaliittisisseihin, koskapa se oli ollut Iniss Kaksi-Kaksi-Kuusi, joka hänen olemassaolonsa oli alkuaan tajunnut – poika oli käynyt samaa koulua kuin missä Inissin isäntä oli varajohtajana, tai jotain – ja andaliittisissit oleskelivat juuri Inissin alueella, keskuskaupungissamme.

Olin ollut Visser Kolmen seurassa niin paljon, että olin jo oppimassa ulkoa hänen kiihottavat äänensävynsä, viettelevät ilmeensä ja seksikkäät eleensä.

(Totisesti minulla on), sanoin heilauttaen päätäni huolettomasti hieman sivulle. (Ei minulla ole aikaa jahdata joitakin yksittäisiä ihmislapsia.)

Neuvoston Yhdeksän huokaisi. "Ehkä sinusta löytyy sittenkin hiukan vastuuntuntoisuutta, Visser Kolme. Mutta huolellisuutta ja kyvykkyyttä mitä ilmeisimmin puuttuu…"

(Minä olin huolellinen, _Derizak azdar_!) huusin käyttäen neuvostolaisten kohteliasta puhuttelusanaa. (Mutta ne andaliitit… niillä on yksinkertaisesti parempi _onni_ kuin minulla!)

"Hyvällä onnella ei pitäisi pystyä pysymään elossa näin pitkään", Neuvoston Yhdeksän sanoi hyytävästi.

Sisimmässäni kihisin raivosta. Kuinka tuo dapsen kehtasikin sanoa Visser Kolmea huolimattomaksi! Me molemmat olimme monena iltana olleet aivan lopussa pitkällisten hankkeensuunnittelusessioiden jälkeen. Niin väsyneitä, että olimme vain kaatuneet vierekkäin sänkyyn jaksamatta tehdä mitään ihmeellistä. Siis nimenomaan _me_, minäkin olin nimittäin pistänyt aika helvetinmoisen panoksen "Projekti Ihmisten Johtajiin", johon Neuvoston Yhdeksän ilmeisesti viittasi "loistavalla tilaisuudella saada planeetta kerralla vallatuksi". Ei projektin epäonnistuminen voinut johtua kuin andaliittisissien luonnottoman hyvästä tuurista.

Neuvoston Yhdeksän saarnasi minulle kunnon visserin ominaisuuksista noin puoli tuntia. Pitäisi olla sitä, pitäisi tehdä tätä ja tuota silloin ja tällöin. Minä vastailin silloin, kun tiesin tarkkaan, mitä Visser Kolme olisi sanonut – eli aika usein, ja jotain kipakkaa ja sarkastistakin. Ei kuitenkaan mitään liian tulikivenkatkuista, enhän tietenkään halunnut saattaa rakasta visseriäni vaikeuksiin. Ennen kaikkea yritin olla luonteva, sillä olisi liian helppoa lipsauttaa, etten ollut hän.

Sitten viereisessä huoneessa hälytti laite, joka otti vastaan signaaleja sellaisista pienistä tietokoneista, joita jokainen meikäläinen kantoi mukanaan maapallolla. Perhana, olipa sapelialuksella kiireistä tänään.

"Aivan, toivon siis sinulta todellakin, että tästä edespäin olet hieman tehokkaampi", Neuvoston Yhdeksän sanoi hajamielisesti. "Kuulemiin."

Suljin kaukoyhteyden nopeasti, laukkasin viereiseen huoneeseen ja otin signaalin vastaan. Neliulotteiselle kuvaruudulle ilmestyi joku miespuolinen ihmisohjastaja, jota en edes tuntenut. Hän oli ilmeisesti vain tavallinen soluttautunut yeerk, siis ei kukaan.

"Onko sapelialuksella? Tässä Selor Kahdeksan-Seitsemän-Kuusi. Niin, minä siis nyt olen yhdessä sellaisessa käpyisessä eläintarhassa, joita täällä on moottoriteiden varsilla, ja… ja täällä on hork-bajir!"

Tuijotin Seloria typerästi. (Anteeksi kuinka? Että _hork-bajir_? _Ihmisten eläintarhassa_? Oletkohan sinä nyt ottanut muutaman reilun lusikallisen kaurapuuroa?)

"En!" Selor puuskahti. "Vannon, että täällä on hork-bajir! Pikkuinen hork-bajirin poikanen."

(Okei, uskotaan), minä töksäytin takaisin. (Ja missä tarkkaan ottaen on _täällä_? Sekin olisi ihan hyvä tietää.)

"Meidän keskuskaupungista vähän etelään, valtatietä pitkin. Sellainen paikka kuin 'Frankin Safarimaa'. Ulkopuolella on sellaiset helkkarinmoiset kyltit, joissa lukee 'Näe ihmeellinen elävä partakoneenterä', niin että ei pitäisi olla vaikea löytää."

(Kiitos), huokaisin ja katkaisin signaalin. _Hork-bajir! Kaikkien ihmisten nähtävillä!_ Mehän emme tietenkään voi antaa ihmisille pienintäkään merkkiä siitä, että olemme maapallolla, tai edes että Maan ulkopuolella ylipäätään on elämää. Hork-bajir pitäisi siis hommata pois näytteiltä, ennen kuin jotkut idiootit ihmisviranomaiset tai, vielä pahempaa, _biologit_ kiinnostuisivat siitä. Mutta me tavalliset kuolevaiset yeerkit emme voi tehdä minkäänlaisia ratkaisuja ilman visseriämme…

Hiivin takaisin Visserin huoneeseen ja nappasin käteeni ihmismallia olevan matkapuhelimen. Se oli aivan totaalinen muinaisjäänne – sen toimintoja ohjattiin _näppäimillä_, eikä siinä ollut _minkäänlaista_ kuvaruutua, neliulotteisesta hologrammi-sellaisesta puhumattakaan! Lisäksi se ei kyennyt vastaanottamaan ajatuspuhetta, joten minun oli pakko morfata ihmiseksi. Onnistuin kuitenkin soittamaan hotelliin, jossa Visser Kolme oli elänyt ihmiselämää viimeiset pari päivää. Itse asiassa soitin suoraan Visserin hotellihuoneeseen.

Hän vastasi melkein välittömästi, tietysti uuden ihmishenkilöllisyytensä nimellä.

"_Kar'ich_", kuiskasin tervehdyksen viettelevästi. "Minä täällä."

"No hei", kuulin hänen kehräävän naispuolisen ihmisen äänellä. "Mitään uutta?"

"Itse asiassa kyllä", sanoin. Päätin jättää Ala-Visser Kolmenkymmenenyhden luotettavuuden kyseenalaistamisen toiseen kertaan ja kertoa tärkeämmän asian. "Kuulemma… jossakin eläintarhassa sielläpäin on hork-bajir."

"_Mitä?_" Hän melkein huusi.

"Kyllä. Kuulit oikein. Hork-bajir", vahvistin. Kerroin paikan sijainnin.

"Menen välittömästi katsomaan", Visser sanoi kiihtyneellä äänellä.

"Järjestänkö sinulle limusiinikyydin?"

"Ei ole aikaa! Mutta mielellään kyllä sieltä takaisin hotellille. Ja…" hänen äänensä muuttui taas seksikkääksi kehräykseksi, "olisin hyvin iloinen, jos sinä istuisit silloin takapenkillä. Niin, ja tuo kaurapuuroa."

Lupasin hankkiutua maapallolle hänen luokseen ja tuoda kaurapuuroa.

Kaaduin sängylle. Ajattelin Visser Kolmea. Oliko hänellä… voisiko hänellä olla yhtä ikävä minua kuin minulla häntä? Ei varmasti. Mutta pääasia, että hän ylipäätään halusi tavata minut – olin viime päivien aikana kyllästynyt tylsiin ihmisohjastajiin, jotka niin epätoivoisesti haluavat saada jonkun Visserin lähipiiristä puolelleen, että suostuvat tekemään minun kanssani "inhottavia" asioita.

Ehkä torkahdin vähäksi aikaa. Näin silmissäni satoja seksikkäitä, lihaksikkaita andaliittiurosten vartaloita, vääntelehtimässä öljyttyinä paikoillaan. Näin tuhansia eteenpäin sojottavia, jättikokoisia uroksenelimiä ja tunsin niiden tunkeutuvan minuun joka ikisestä aukosta, josta vain suinkin pääsivät. Urosten isot, virheettömästi kaareutuvat terävät häntäsapelit viilsivät minuun aukkoja niihinkin paikkoihin, joissa niitä ei ollut ennen ollut…

_Elfangor._ Hän oli ollut varsin komea uros. Niin Visser Kolme oli minulle joskus maininnut. Mitenköhän iso kanki hänellä oli ollut? Oliko hän ollut hyvä rakastaja – ihmisenä tai andaliittina? Voi, kunpa olisin päässyt testaamaan hänet ennen kuin hän oli kuollut…

Havahduin. Olinko minä ajatellut oikeaa andaliittia _sillä_ lailla? Minua puistatti. Entä jos irstas _jiafilek_-elämä teki yeerkistä todella isäntälajinsa kaltaisen? Olinko minä muuttumassa ajattelutavoiltani andaliitiksi? Olinko minä _lajinpetturi_? Sitten, jostain kumman syystä, mieleeni palautui kuva tietokoneen ruudulla olevasta tiedotteesta_: Kyvytön korkeaksi upseeriksi._ Vain koska olin liian kiinnostunut toisista, alempiarvoisista lajeista ja syntynyt liian myöhään – juuri ensimmäisinä vuosina kuin vissereitä ja ala-vissereitä oli alettu valita tiukemmalla seulalla. Eikä minusta voinut tulla mitään muutakaan, koskapa olin niin surkea matematiikassa ja luonnontieteissä.

Oliko sittenkään tavoittelemisen arvoista olla edes jotenkin kunniallinen yeerk, niin kauan kun ei suoranaisesti auttanut andaliitteja?

Lähdin emoalukselle varastoon, jonka oven yläpuolella luki "Kaiken maailman ihmiskamaa". Jotkut ihmisohjastajat olivat sellaista tuoneet siltä varalta, että joku haluaisi niiden avulla oppia jotain ihmisistä tai muuten vain tarvitsi niitä. Nyt minä tarvitsin. Otin yhdeltä hyllylltä reilun kokoisen mustan olkalaukun, niin ison, että siihen mahtuisi pienehkö kaurapuurokanisteri. Sitten käänsin katseeni huoneen poikki kulkevaan metallitankoon ripustimille nostettuihin vaatteisiin. Valitsin sieltä punaisen, mustalla pitsillä koristellun korsettiminimekon. Melkein sen alta löysin sopivat mustat korkosaappaat. Morfasin ihmiseksi ja pukeuduin. Hain vielä sen kaurapuurokanisterin ennen kuin lähdin ötökkähävittäjän kyytiin. Visserin oma musta limusiini odotti merenrannalla, jonne hävittäjä laskeutui.

Katselin poissaolevasti limusiinin takapenkillä ikkunasta ulos. Jouduimme ajamaan jonkin lähiön tai minkä lie läpi päästäksemme moottoritielle. Näin ihmisten jonottavan pienelle värikkäästi maalatulle tönölle. Ihmiset lähtivät jonosta kädessään pieni paperipakkaus, jossa oli useimmiten kahden leivän väliin tungettu lihanpala. Pala kuolleen eläimen jauhettua lihaskudosta. Olin kuullut, että ihmiset pärjäisivät oikein hyvin pelkällä kasvisravinnolla, mutta silti useimmat söivät surutta toisia olentoja aivan puhtaasti tottumusten takia ja siksi, että "se on niin hyvää". No, mikäpä siinä, mutta silti minua hieman kuvotti.

Näin pieniä ihmisiä – lapsia. Lapsia kulkemassa aikuisten ihmisten, ehkä vanhempiensa, rinnalla. Sen olin myös oppinut ihmiskulttuurista, että ainakin tuossa nimenomaisessa valtiossa sitä pidettiin lähes pyhänä asiana, että lapsen kasvattavat ne, jotka ovat yhteisillä nautinnonhetkillään joskus hänelle antaneet elämän, ja että nämä sitoutuivat toisiinsa ja lapseen koko elämäksi. Sitä, joka eli toisin, pidettiin epänormaalina. Ilmeisesti parhaassa tapauksessa pariskunnan naispuolinen osapuoli jäi kotiin – jonka piti olla iso talo, jossa asui kerrallaan vain yksi "perhe" – ainoana tehtävänään siitä edespäin lasten hoitaminen.

Ja jotkut yeerkit vielä ihmettelevät, miksi ihmiset ovat niin heikko ja takapajuinen laji verrattuna meihin, joista jokainen on osa yhteiskuntaa omana itsenään ja tekee täysillä, läpi elämän, parhaassa tapauksessa vailla läheisiä suhteita kehenkään toiseen sitä, mihin hänellä katsotaan olevan edellytykset.

Siirryimme vihdoin liikenneympyrän kautta moottoritielle. Mitä erilaisempia autoja suhahteli ohi, mutta yksikään ei ollut yhtä hieno kuin limusiini, jossa matkustin. Ei kestänyt kauan, kun kohdalle osui halvan ja rähjäisen näköinen rakennus. Sen takana näkyi muka-eksoottisen näköiseksi tehty allas, jossa lillui vihertävää vettä. Sen edessä oli todella likainen parkkipaikka. Ja keskellä parkkipaikkaa seisoi Visser Kolme naispuolisessa ihmismorfissaan. Hän oli aika kaunis, mutta hänen ihonsa oli liian tumma minun makuuni.

Kuski hyppäsi ulos ja avasi Visserille oven, ja hän pujahti takapenkille minun viereeni. Hän katseli vähän aikaa taivaita – ehkä andaliittisissien pelossa, en kysynyt – ja läimäisi sitten oven kiinni. Kun limusiini kaasutti takaisin moottoritielle, kaupunkiin päin, minä ja Visser Kolme katsoimme toisiamme kunnolla silmiin ensimmäistä kertaa moneen päivään.

"Hork-bajir?" kysyin.

"Hork-bajir", hän vahvisti. "Pitää hakea se sieltä tartutettavaksi vielä tänä iltana." Hän piti pienen tauon ja puraisi punaista huultaan.

"Ihmiset ovat kyllä aivan uskomaton laji", hän jatkoi puuskahtaen. "He ovat älykkyyden tasoista kaikista ärsyttävimmällä. Tiedäthän, kun vastakuoriutunut yeerk on käynyt ensimmäisellä koulutustunnillaan, hän käyttäytyy kuin universumin älykkäin, tietäväisin ja kokenein olento? Juuri sellaisia ovat ihmiset. Ja entäs se, miten he kohtelevat vähä-älyisempiä lajeja? Tunkevat koko elämäksi pieniin häkkeihin, koska luulevat itse olevansa niin paljon parempia… Kyllä sinä tiedät, ettei minuakaan alempien otusten kärsimys niin hirveästi kiinnosta, mutta jotain rajaa, kiitos."

Nyökkäsin. "Olet aivan oikeassa, Visser. Voisiko mikään muu kuin hieman tavallista älykkäämpi apinalaji kutsua itseään 'luomakunnan kruunuksi' ja luulla olevansa maailmankaikkeuden elämän normi ja kaiken keskipiste?"

Puhuimme omaa äidinkieltämme, yeerkiä, johon oli sekoittunut andaliittien kielen sanoja. Näin kuskin pyöräyttävän silmiään ja matkivan äänettömästi jotain, mitä jompikumpi meistä oli sanonut. En viitsinyt kertoa Visserille, en nimittäin halunnut veritahroja mekolleni.

Limusiini pysähtyi pilvenpiirtäjän eteen, ja Visser ja minä kävelimme ulos. Henkivartijat eivät seuranneet, sillä Visserin valehenkilöllisyys ei ollut kukaan merkittävä ihminen. Hänen piti vetää rooliaan viimeiseen asti toistaiseksi.

Visserin huone oli kerroksessa numero 23. Melko korkealla. Menimme hissillä, siis ihmisten alkeellisella ja hyvin hitaalla vastineella lentokuilulle. Pienen kopperon kiiltävät metalliseinät oli koristeltu peileillä, joten vaikka katsoin minne, näin Visser Kolmen ihmiskasvot. Hän ei ollut puhunut minulle sen jälkeen, kun olimme jättäneet limusiinin. Nytkään hän ei sanonut mitään, kun astahti luokseni, nosti kasvoni omiensa tasalle ja suuteli minua, ei lainkaan niin hellästi ja pehmeästi kuin menneiden päivien ihmisohjastaja-rakastajani. Vastasin hänen suudelmaansa rohkeasti hampaita apuna käyttäen, ja se lietsoi Visseriä vielä eläimellisempään tekniikkaan. Maistoin ihmisveren maun, en tiedä oliko se omaa vertani vai Visser Kolmen. Mutta maku! Vaikka olin jo melkein tottunut maistamaan, olinhan viettänyt niin paljon aikaa ihmismuodossa, veri kutitti makuhermojani niin, että se oli lähes kiihottava tunne. Halusin maistaa lisää verta! Niin me raatelimme kilpaa toistemme suita.

Vasta kun jokin kilahti ja valoa tulvahti sisään, avasimme silmämme ja irrottauduimme toisistamme. Tajusin, että hissin ovet olivat avautuneet – ja niiden takana käytävässä seisoi vanhempi ihmispariskunta. Nainen katsoi inhoten poispäin, aivan kuin olisi saanut eteensä mädäntyneen taxxoninraadon, ja mies tarttui häntä kädestä ja veti hänet alaspäin meneviä portaita kohti. Katsoin Visser Kolmea. Hän kohautti olkapäitään. Mitä outoa tai vastenmielistä me muka olimme tehneet? Emmekö olleet muka käyttäytyneet niin kuin ihmiset ja monet muutkin apinat?

No, kohta olimme kuitenkin kerroksessa 23. Visser veti käytävässä taskustaan jonkin muoviläpyskän ja käytti sitä oven lukossa.

"Voitko käsittää?" hän sanoi pyöräyttäen silmiään. "Niillä ei ole minkäänlaista biologista koodia, vaan vain tällaiset muovikortit, jotka käyvät aina yhteen oveen! Hätinä uskallan nukkua täällä."

Oven takaa löytyvä huone oli suorastaan järkyttävän koruton. Nojatuoli, pieni pöytä, alkeellinen televisio. Ja iso, pehmeän näköinen sänky… Visser Kolme kiskaisi ikkunaverhot kiinni peittämään kaupunkinäköalan, ja minä aloin morfata saman tien.

"Älä", Visser käski kättään kohottaen. "Pysy ihmisenä. Ja riisu."

Kuuliainen alainen noudattaa aina visserinsä käskyä, joten lopetin morfauksen ja viskasin mekon pois päältäni yhdellä kädenliikkeellä. Visser Kolme morfasi täyttä päätä kauniiseen lihaksikkaaseen andaliittikehoonsa.

(Kokeillaan sitä ihmisinä – vai oletko sinä testaillut minun upseereitani viime päivinä niin paljon, että olet kyllästynyt ihmisruumiisiin?) hän sanoi ja iski silmää. Nauroin. "En toki."

Andaliittiruumiiseen päästyään Visser morfasi uudelleen saman tien, tällä kertaa miespuoliseen ihmismuotoonsa. Siinä hän oli noin 40-vuotias, ja hänellä oli jäänsiniset silmät, sysimusta tukka ja kotkannenä. Hän oli vartaloltaan pitkä ja lihaksikas, aika raskasrakenteinen mutta sulavaliikkeinen – aivan kuten hänen andaliittikehonsakin. Hän oli hyvin komea. Olin nähnyt hänen riisuutuvan vain kerran aikaisemmin, yhden tartutusprojektin yhteydessä, jolloin hänen piti morfata, mutta hän oli silloin jättänyt jalkaansa kireät morfausshortsit. Nyt hän veti nekin alas. Jäin tuijottamaan lumoutuneena hänen jalkoväliään. Vaikka ihmisen ja andaliitin sukupuolielimet ovat kehittyneet aika samanlaisiksi pitkän evoluution tuloksena – ilmeisesti se on menestyksekäs muoto – on niissä erojakin. Esimerkiksi se, että ihmisuroksen kalu on keskimäärin huomattavasti pienempi.

Toisaalta, olivat minunkin paikkani pienemmät ja ahtaammat.

Tärkeintähän oli se, että Visserillä seisoi. Johdatin hänet vuoteeseen, josta olin vetänyt päällyspeitteen pois tieltä. Tartuin hänen elimeensä ja työnsin sen suuhuni. Myönnän, että kaipasin tukehtumisen tunnetta, jonka sain imiessäni andaliitti-Visseriä, mutta imin silti nytkin niin taidokkaasti kuin osasin ja lopetin heti, kun Visser näytti lähestyvän kliimaksia. Halusin vain kiihottaa hänet äärimmäiseen kiimaan, en orgasmiin asti.

Äkkiä Visser kavahti taaksepäin ja löi minua kasvoille. Näin hänen virnistävän himokkaasti. Katsoin häntä syvälle jäänsinisiin silmiin ja nuolaisin huuliani. Visser kietoi kätensä vyötäröni ympäri ja nosti minut syliinsä. Levitin reiteni ja päästin hänet sisään, syvälle, syvälle… Puristin jalkani ja käsivarteni Visserin ympärille ja aloin ikään kuin tanssia siinä hänen sylissään. Visser huudahti nautinnosta, löi minua uudestaan ja tarrasi sitten minua hiuksista ja suuteli puoliväkisin. Hän käänsi päätäni hieman sivulle ja iski hampaansa korvanlehteeni. Tunsin niiden uppoavan yhä syvemmälle, kun piinasin häntä pitämällä hänen seivästään tiukkaakin tiukemmassa puristuksessa… kunnes hän repäisi kerran oikein kunnolla, ja minä kirkaisin kivusta. Visser Kolme oli purrut puolet korvanlehdestäni irti. Kipu muistutti äärimmäisen rajua orgasmia. Visser nuoli verta jäljelle jääneestä tyngästä ja näykki lisää – aikoiko hän tappaa minut nautintoon?

Visser sysäsi minut pois sylistään valkoisille pieluksille makaamaan, ja kierähti lattialle. Katsoin toisella silmälläni, kuinka hän morfasi takaisin andaliitiksi. Ja sitten hän loikkasi taas päälleni, 33 senttimetriä pitkä andaliittiuroksen elin pystyssä. Huokaisin innosta, levitin jalkani ja annoin Visserin tunkea sen hentoon ihmisruumiiseeni. Kipu vihlaisi jossain reisien välissä, mutta se suloinen äärimmäisen venytyksen tunne… se korvasi kaiken! Voihkaisin tuskaisesta nautinnosta. Vihdoinkin kunnon kankea! Huusin Visserille, että hän repisi minut kahtia ja tappaisi minut, sillä en halunnut elää ilman noita yliluonnollisia tuntemuksia…

Se tuntui kestävän ikuisesti, ja voi Kandrona miten minä nautin joka ainoasta sekunnista. Visser Kolme, minun kiistaton herrani ja valtiaani – se korostui nyt niin selkeästi, kun makasin hänen allaan ja hädin tuskin pystyin liikkumaan, puhumattakaan että olisin päässyt pakoon jos olisin sattunut haluamaan – nautiskeli minusta niin kuin olisi yrittänyt tappaa itsensä naimiseen, ja minä, kohtalooni alistuneena, valitin niin hartaasti ja äänekkäästi, että koko kerros 23 varmasti kuuli. Katseeni oli koko aktin ajan kiinteästi Visserini vartalossa – miten sen lihaskimput korostuivatkaan rajussa toiminnassa!

(Saitko tarpeeksesi?) Visser Kolme sähähti minulle, kun morfasin takaisin andaliittikehooni. (_Jiafilek yaolinai_.)

Hän oli ottanut laukkuun piilottamani kaurapuurokanisterin esille ja imeytti sitä kavioihinsa. Näin lasittuneen katseen ilmestyvän hänen silmiinsä. Yhtäkkiä minun teki mieli riistää puurokanisteri Visseriltä ja heittää se ulos ikkunasta. Ajattelin tuhoa, mitä se aine teki hänen terävissä aivoissaan… Osa Visserin haluttavuudesta johtui nimenomaan hänen kylmänviileästä älystään.

Kaivoin sir'ay-juuria esiin laukusta ja sytytin ne. Katselin Visser Kolmea. Hän näytti aina vain väsyneemmältä. No, ihmisen esittäminen uuvuttaa kenen tahansa, ainakin jos isäntä ei ole oikeasti ihminen, mutta minusta tuntui, että siinä oli muutakin. Päätin olla kysymättä mitään andaliittisisseistä.

Ehkä olin sittenkin iloinen, etten ollut visser. Joillakin vähäarvoisilla on sellainen käsitys, että visserin elämä olisi yhtä juhlaa ja luksusta. Onhan se sitäkin, sen pohjalta mitä voin visserin henkilökohtaisen avustajan kokemuksella sanoa. Mutta se on myös työtä. Kovaa työtä. Ja vastuuta. Vähäarvoinen on sentään vastuussa vain itsestään, mutta visser edustaa koko armeijaansa mahtavalle Kolmentoista neuvostolle.

Visser Kolmelle oli valta painanut vastuuta enemmän. Minä mietin, kumman olisin itse valinnut, jos olisin vapaasti saanut.

Ja työnsin kavioni kaurapuurokanisteriin vetääkseni pääni täyteen puuroa.


	8. Esplinin uni

_Tearing flesh out of your bones_

_Spraying your blood all over me_

_Your screams are like applauses in my ears_

_And there's nothing you can do_

_Tied to that bed_

_Only torso left untouched_

_Ha ha ha, you'll be beautiful tomorrow,_

_I promise…_

_Sad that you won't see it._

by: Jimi

------------------------------

_**6. luku – Esplinin uni**_

_Kirjoittajan varoitus: Tämän luvun ikärajan pitäisi olla korkeampi kuin se virallisesti on._

**Visser**

_Kävelen ylväästi kidutuskammioon. Näen seinällä roikkuvasta peilistä uskomattoman komean andaliittiuroksen, jonka lihakset suorastaan pullistelevat sinisen kiiltelevän turkin alta. Itseriittoisuus ja maskuliinisuus säteilevät hänestä. Melkein alan himoita häntä, ennen kuin muistan, että se olen minä itse._

_Kidutuspenkissä, joka on oikeastaan lääkintäosaston tutkimuspöytä, makaa nuorehko andaliittiuros. Hänet on sidottu tiukasti kiinni. Hän on avuton… kiihottavan avuton. Pelko tekee hänen kasvoistaan vielä entistäkin kauniimmat. Hän oli eilen vallatun ja tuhotun andaliittialuksen ainoa eloonjäänyt, ja tästä saavutuksesta minä palkitsin hänet harvinaisen himoitulla palkinnolla. Itselläni._

_Andaliitti ei kuitenkaan osannut käyttää palkintoaan oikein. Ah, hän oli aivan liian kovakourainen… hänen työnnöissään ja liikkeissään ei ollut mitään aistillista tai kiihottavaa. Hän otti minut viisi kertaa yön aikana, eikä hän yhdelläkään kerralla ollut niin hyvä, että olisin tuntenut jotain. Sitä paitsi hänen välineensä oli liian pieni. Annoin siis tuon andaliitin käyttää minua hyväksi, ilman että minä sain siitä mielihyvää. Se kostetaan nyt._

_Tarkastan, ovatko andaliitin siteet kunnolla kiinni, ja hymyilen hänelle kieroutuneesti. _

_(Nyt leikitään lisää, rakkaani.)_

_Otan viereiseltä pöydältä ensimmäisen instrumenttini – suuren ja hyvin terävän veitsen. Esittelen sitä vangilleni, niin että hän varmasti ymmärtää, miten terävä se on. Näen kauhun hänen kasvoillaan, kun hän rukoilee hiljaa armoa. Minä nauran. Katselen, kuinka hän yrittää päästä irti siteistä epätoivoisena. Mutta se on turhaa. Hänen kohtalonsa on sinetöity._

_Painan veitsen andaliitin reidelle. Hitaasti, piinallisen hitaasti, minä viillän. Andaliitin silmät laajenevat kivusta. Veitsi uppoaa yhä syvemmälle, synnyttäen yhä suuremman haavan. Sinistä verta purskahtaa esiin. Veitsi leikkaa verinahkaa, ohutta rasvakerrosta, lihaksia… näen kudosten katkeavan ja irtoavan toisistaan… kunnes terä tavoittaa tummansinisen luun. Hetken mielijohteesta sivallan lihaksen alle kulkevan jänteen poikki. Andaliitti rääkäisee tuskasta._

_(Aaaaaahhh! Se koskee! Se repii lihakseni irti! Aaaaah!)_

_(Ei kauan), virnistän ilkeästi. Otan pienen kirveen käteeni ja isken sillä luun poikki, ja hetkessä aivoni ovat täynnä entistä hirveämpää ajatuspuhehuutoa._

_Miksi niiden pitää aina huutaa niin kovaa? Minä saan sellaisesta päänsärkyä._

_Teen saman andaliitin jokaiselle jalalle. Juuri sopivasti viimeisen kohdalla minua alkaa kyllästyttää. Tympäännyn myös hänen kämmeniinsä, jotka heiluvat liikaa. Otan vasaran ja kuuden tuuman rautanauloja, ja lyön kädet pöydän metallireunoihin kiinni. Lisää huutoa._

_Silloin keksin. Maapallolla elää laji nimeltä hevoset, jota ihmiset käyttävät omiin tarkoituksiinsa. Hevoset muistuttavat hieman andaliitteja, ainakin siinä suhteessa että niillä on neljä kaviollista jalkaa, ja ihmiset naulaavat usein niiden kavioihin metallinkappaleita. Näenkin kidutusvälinelaatikossani juuri sopivasti neljä lyijy-nimisestä maapallon metallista tehtyä "hevosenkenkää"…_

_Hakkaan ne andaliitin kavioihin. Siltä varalta ettet tiedä, andaliitin kaviot ovat sisältä täynnä hermoja. Kuuntelen andaliittini tuskaista kirkumista ja tunnen erikoislaatuista kutinaa takajalkojeni välissä. Ah, kärsivän andaliitin katseleminen ja kuunteleminen kiihottaa minua niin kovasti! Mutta en tyydytä himoani vielä. Pitää sitä hieman itseäänkin kiduttaa. Käännän kuitenkin andaliitin jo valmiiksi mahalleen…_

_Se on viimeinen pisara, kun näen hänen jalkojensa valahtavan pöydän reunojen yli… lyijykengät ovat painavat… ja andaliitin jalat ovat kiinni enää vain muutamalla pikku jänteellä ja lihaksella ja ihonsuikaleella. Katson kuinka ne venyvät… ja lopulta katkeavat napsahtaen. Andaliitin jalat putoavat lattialle… ja hän itse rääkyy niin, että varmasti koko allamme kimalteleva vastenmielisen vihreä planeetta kuulee._

_Silloin takajalkojeni välissä oleva seiväs on kasvanut niin pitkäksi ja kovaksi, että en voi antaa sen enää odottaa kauaa. Se kaipaa sitä, että se työnnettäisiin johonkin ahtaaseen paikkaan, joka puristaisi sitä oikein kunnolla – kuten vaikka nuoren ylpeän ensikertalaisen andaliittisoturin takamukseen. Astahdan hieman eteenpäin ja nostan toista takajalkaani, niin että andaliitti näkee, kuinka valtava minulla on. En ole varma, onko hän jo siirtynyt "kivun tuolle puolen" eli menettänyt järkensä ja ymmärtämisen kykynsä tuskissaan, mutta ainakin hän näyttää kauhistuneelta._

_(Ei, ei), kuulen hänen vikisevän._

_Siirryn hänen taakseen ja vedän hänen takajalkojensa tynkiä mahdollisimman levälleen. Näen hänen aukkonsa pilkottavan karvojen alta. Niin pieni ja ahtaan näköinen… mutta ei ole kauan. Kun nousen andaliitin selkään ja painan metallinkovan elimeni aukon suulle, huomaan viimeistään kauhean epäsuhtaisuuden. Miten voin ikinä mahtua sisään? No, samapa tuo. Työnnän niin kovaa kuin pystyn, ja sisäänhän elimeni uppoaa juurta myöten. Ryhdyn survomaan niin rajusti kuin pystyn – ja tarvitseeko edes mainita, että andaliitti kirkuu? Nauran._

_(Sinä taidat ihan tosissasi pitää tästä? No, seuraavaksi saatkin tuonne jotain vielä vähän terävämpää…)_

_Raiskaan urheaa pikku andaliittisoturia ainakin puoli tuntia, kunnes täytän hänen sisälmyksensä spermalla. Kun nousen hänen päältään, huomaan, että hän on pyörtynyt. Otan työkalupakistani valmiin ruiskeen ja tyhjennän sen sisällön andaliitin nahan läpi. Andaliitin silmät rävähtävät selälleen ja hän kirkaisee._

_(Miksi sinun piti herättää minut tähän piinaan! Miksi!)_

_(Koska se on minusta hauskaa, andaliittisaasta), minä räkätän. Kohotan häntäni – terä on vasta eilen teroitettu – ja isken terän yhdellä survaisulla samaan loveen, joka oli äskeisen käsittelyn jäljiltä melko lailla avartunut._

_(Tässä sinulle kunnon kankea!)_

_Andaliitti huutaa ja kirkuu entistä kovempaa._

_('Aah, aaaah, lisää, Visser, lisää', niinkö sinä sanot?) kiljun vähintään yhtä kovaa. (Niinkö, sinä rietas pikku dapsen? Tästä saat! Ja tästä!)_

_Sahaan häntä, kunnes teräni leikkautuu ulos hänen selästään._

_Olen kauttaaltani andaliitin sinimustassa veressä. Heittäydyn lattialle ja piehtaroin siinä, tiedän sen tekevän minut komeammaksi… Silloin kohotan katseeni andaliitin enää mitään näkemättömiin silmiin. Vaalean vihreät, hiukan vinot silmät…_

_Naaraan kasvot._

_Jill._

(Visser? Oletko kunnossa?)

Säpsähdin hereille hiestä märkänä. Näin samat naispuolisen andaliitin kasvot. Ne eivät olleet klassisen kauniit, pikemminkin persoonallisen viehättävät.

(No tietysti olen), tiuskaisin tylymmin kuin olin tarkoittanut.

(Anteeksi, se oli vähän tyhmä kysymys), Jill hymähti. Hän nosti peittoa. (Sinä laukesit unissasi. Lakanoille. Ja minun turkilleni.)

Joku toinen olisi ehkä pyytänyt anteeksi, mutta minä en periaatteesta ajattele sitä sanaa koskaan ääneen.

Jill kikatti. Hän nojautui minua vasten ja painoi päänsä varovasti kyljelleni. Se tuntui hyvältä.

(Visser? Jos et pane pahaksesi, niin kysyisin, millaista unta sinä näit.)

(Haluatko varmasti tietää?) mutisin. (Luulisi sinun jo oppineen… Visser Kolmen mieli ei ole mikään galaksin ihanin paikka.)

(Minusta se on), Jill kuiskasi ja hyväili selkääni. (Minusta sinä olet kaunis. Sisäisesti ja ulkoisesti.)

Se kuulosti hienolta. Kukaan ei ollut koskaan sanonut minulle mitään sellaista.

Painoin käteni Jillin poskille ja aloin kertoa untani yksityiskohtaisesti vain lopun pois jättäen, katsoen häntä syvälle pääsilmiin. Vaikka minä etsimällä etsin hänen katseestaan edes pientä merkkiä vastenmielisyydestä, näin vain puhdasta kiihottunutta hymyä.

(Ajatteletko sinä useinkin andaliitteja?) Jill kysyi, kun olin lopettanut. (Uroksia tai naaraita?)

Kierähdin toiselle kyljelleni. Vetäisikö tuo jiafilekien visser rajan oikeaan petturuuteen – andaliittien, oikeiden andaliittien, himoitsemiseen? Voisinko luottaa siihen, ettei hän tallentaisi tunnustuksiani nykyaikaiselle tietokoneelleen, jota hän pystyi ohjaamaan ajatuskäskyillä? En liioittele, kun sanon, että se olisi elämän ja kuoleman kysymys. Jos Jill kävelisi Kolmentoista neuvoston eteen, mukanaan nauhoite, jolla minä, jo valmiiksi moraalittomaksi tuomittu yeerk, kertoisin nauttivani andaliittien raiskaamisesta… Minut vangittaisiin nopeammin kuin ehtisin sanoa "olen silti uskollinen visser". Siinä eivät enää selittelyt auttaisi, eivätkä paljon painaisi faktat, että olin tehnyt enemmän kuin kukaan muu visser andaliittien vastaisessa sodassa. Minut tuomittaisiin andaliittisympatioista – andaliittien kidutuksessahan ei voi yhdistää nöyryyttämistä ja kivun aiheuttamista muu kuin pahimman sortin lajinpetturi – ja teloitettaisiin nälkään näännyttämällä.

Voisinko paljastaa pahimmat syntini olennolle, jonka kanssa olin kokenut lujempaa yhteenkuuluvuutta kuin kenenkään muun?

(Ajattelen), sanoin. (Hyvinkin usein… Andaliitit ovat upeita. Älykkäitä ja niin kauniita…)

(Se on totta), Jill sanoi. (Tiedätkö mitä? Jotkut sanovat meitä lajinpettureiksi, koska meillä on andaliitin ruumiit ja andaliitin kasvot. Että me olemme saastaisia, koska tunkeudumme saastaisiin kehoihin ja hallitsemme niitä kietoutumalla niiden saastaisten aivojen ympärille… Että andaliittien pahat ajatukset tarttuvat meihin, koska niiden mielet ovat aina seuranamme. Eräskin yeerk kieltäytyy olemasta samassa altaassa minun kanssani, koska minussa kuulemma on andaliitin saastaa. Mutta näistä yeerkeistä näkyy, että haluaisivat oikeastaan itse olla tällaisia. Ehkä tiedostamattaan, mutta kuitenkin. He kadehtivat meitä.)

Nyökkäsin. Siinä oli järkeä. Tietysti _tavalliset_ yeerkit kadehtivat _meidän_ kaltaisiamme olentoja, tarkoitan siis sekä andaliittiohjastajia että jiafilekejä… Kutsuvat luonnottomiksi, koska sisimmässään tietävät, että yeerk, jolla on meidän käsityksemme puhtaudesta, kokee enemmän ja enemmän mielihyvää elämässään kuin ne, jotka eivät uskalla irrottautua perinteistä.

Sitten minä sanoin sen.

(Minä olen raiskannut andaliitteja.)

Jill oli hiljaa. Tunsin hänen kätensä nahan läpi törröttävillä kylkiluillani.

(Millaista se oli, Visser?) hän sanoi, niin kuin olisi puhunut itsekseen eikä minulle. (Tuntuiko se hyvältä? Erilaiselta kuin minun kanssani?)

(On niin kiihottavaa, kun siveä naaras tai kunniallinen soturi pyristelee vastaan…) sanoin samalla lailla hajamielisesti. (Minä pystyn loukkaamaan heidän kallisarvoista puhtauttaan, tarkoin varjeltua tekopyhyyskultin ilmentymää, yhdellä hypyllä ja muutamalla lantion liikkeellä! Ja minä nautin siitä, voi Kandrona miten minä nautin siitä!)

Viimeisen lauseen melkein huusin. Jill silitti minua.

(Minä uskon sinua), hän sanoi. (Nimittäin… tiedätkö, mistä minä olen viime aikoina salaa haaveillut?)

Pidätin hengitystäni.

(Kovat andaliittisoturit, sanan kaikissa merkityksissä, äärimmilleen rääkättyine vartaloineen!), Jill sähähti himokkaasti. (Miten sellainen voisikaan purkaa tiukkojen säädyllisyysvaatimusten luomia paineita minun kanssani, yhtä aikaa yhdeksän muun kanssa!)

(Älä muuta sano), huokaisin. Sairaan kiihottunut virnistys levisi silmiini. Päätin heittää peliin vielä rajumpia fantasioitani. (Entäpä… nuoret ja viattomat?)

(Aah!) Jill huudahti. Alkaessaan puhua hän toi mieleen nuoren andaliitin, joka on vasta keksinyt, että hännänalusen hankaaminen sileärunkoista puuta vasten tuottaa outoa mielihyvää. (Epätodellisilla ihanteilla läpeensä aivopestyt _aristh_-pojat, joiden nuori vartalo on vasta kehittymässä samanlaiseksi tiukaksi lihaskimpuksi kuin aikuisilla uroksilla ja jotka sinistyvät nähdessään kauniin naaraan ja häpeävät ensimmäisiä erektioitaan! Nuoret, naiivit ja viattomat… Haluan yhden helvetin haaremillisen sellaisia! Haluan pestä heistä kaiken viattomuuden ja puhtauden, tehdä heidät ensin hulluiksi himosta ja sitten pakottaa heidät tyydyttämään minua, kunnes yksikään ei suo enää koskaan ajatustakaan sille andaliittien suurimmalle valheelle, jota nimitetään kunniallisuudeksi!)

Kierähdin ympäri niin, että kasvomme olivat vastakkain, kiedoin käteni hänen ympärilleen ja puristin lujaa. Hän oli ihana! Kuiskasin hänelle jotain sellaista, että kunhan Maa olisi vallattu, hyökkäisimme andaliittikotiin, ja ottaisimme sieltä itsellemme kaikkein kauneimmat ja kunniallisemmat melkein täysikasvuiset orjiksi… ja sitten, Kandronan nimessä, sitten alkaisi niin helvetinmoinen hauskanpito, että hätinä Neuvostolta salassa pysyisi! Kaurapuuroa ja kauniita andaliitteja, niin että pää sekoaisi visseriltä ja hänen ystävättäreltään!

Olin näet jo melkein valmis kutsumaan Jilliä ystäväkseni – kunnia, jonka olen suonut vain hyvin harvoille yeerkeille elämässäni.

(Me molemmat irstailisimme kunnes sekoaisimme), Jill vahvisti kiihottuneella äänellä, kun olin lopettanut puheeni. (Minä saisin ainakin kahtakymmentä urosta päivässä, oikein komeita, lihaksikkaita… mutta kukaan ei tietenkään voisi olla komeampi kuin sinä.)

(Minä pumppaisin itseni täyteen potenssilääkkeitä ja hoitelisin yhtä monta naarasta ja urosta päivässä!) minä uhosin.

(Ja ruoskisit minua naivia nuoria uroksia, niin että he eivät väsähtäisi hetkeksikään! Ja jos ei muu auttaisi, niin hyppäisit näiden selkään ja antaisit vähän vauhtia!)

(Kaikki ne andaliitit ruoskittaisiin! Kaikki kaksi kertaa päivässä, pikkurikkomuksista viidesti!)

Jillillä oli välistä todella hyviä ideoita. Likainen kuvitelmamme sai meidät niin kuumiksi, että löysimme kätemme pian toistemme takajalkoväleistä. Loput varmaan arvaattekin.

(Millaista mahtaa olla pakottaa aviomies pettämään vaimoaan?) Jill kysyi lopulta, maatessaan kiinni kyljessäni orgasmin jäljiltä huohottaen.

(Et aavistakaan, namupala), nauroin riettaasti. (Isäntänihän on naimisissa! Se on osasyy siihen, miksi olen tällainen jiafilek kuin olen – häntä on niin ihana nöyryyttää käyttämällä hänen kehoaan irstauteen_! Katsos, andaliitti, tätä mieltä minä olen teidän keinotekoisesta avioliittojärjestelmästänne!_)

(Kunpa minunkin isäntäni olisi naimisissa), Jill sanoi. (Tietääkseni andaliittinaaraat uskovat avioliittoon vielä hanakammin kuin urokset, ja kauhistuvat helpommin irstaudesta. Kuvittele, miten sellainen typerä olento kirkuisikaan kauhusta, jos pitäisin häntä vallassani ja sinä ottaisit minut ylempää!)

Nauroin.

(Suurin osa andaliittien avioliitoistahan on uskottomia), Jill sanoi tietävänsä. (Miehet hyödyntävät maksullisia naaraita, noita olentoja, joita ei virallisesti ole olemassakaan, ja vaimoilla on nuoria ja komeita rakastajia. Jokainen järkevä olento olisi jo tässä vaiheessa oppinut ja hyväksynyt, että avioliittolaitos ei yksinkertaisesti toimi. Mutta eivät andaliitit, ehei. He pitävät kiinni yhteiskuntansa sievästä ja siveellisestä ulkokuoresta, pikkujuttu, ettei tuo niin sanottu hyvyys ole läpikotaista.)

Kiehnäsin Jilliä vasten. Hän oli onnistunut kiteyttämään andaliittien yhteiskunnan perusperiaatteen täydellisesti. Minulla oli siihen lisättävänä vain se, että tekopyhyyden lisäksi todellinen _hyvyys_ ja siveellisyys inhotti minua. Tiesin, että sellaisia olentoja oli todella olemassa – minun isäntäni oli valitettavasti sellainen. Miksei olento voinut täysin itsekkäästi tyydyttää omia halujaan, jos hänellä oli siihen mahdollisuus?

No, jos joku ei sitä tajunnut, se oli hänen ongelmansa. Minä olin Visser Kolme, irstas jiafilek, vahvin joka ei epäröinyt käyttää vahvimman oikeuttaan.


	9. Mun elämä

_**7. luku – Mun elämä**_

_Kirjoittajan huomautus:__ Noin puolet tästä luvusta kirjoitettiin enemmän tai vähemmän alkoholin vaikutuksen alaisena. Jos se jotain kertoo._

**Jill **

Emoalus.

Se on kuin pieni kaupunki. Monet yeerkit eivät koko elämässään käy planeetoilla, vaan he syntyvät emoalusten hautomoissa, käyvät siellä koulutuksen, tulevat nolla-avaruusteoreetikoiksi tai joksikin muiksi, joiden ei tarvitse tietää mitään vieraista planeetoista, ja kuolevat hautomossa sulatuessaan yhteen kahden muun yeerkin kanssa seuraavaksi sukupolveksi. Heille riittää emoalus. Sellaisillahan on kaikkea mitä he haluavat: aina helppoa käydä altaalla, tavata muita ohjastajia, tehdä työtään ja mennä minne haluaa.

Sekä tietysti vapaus sylkeä niiden päälle, jotka halusivat enemmän – sekä elämältä että ystäviltään.

Kuljin yhden nuhjuisen ruokalan ohi. Niitä löytyy paljon tältä emoalukselta. Kuulin jonkun ihmisohjastajan, jonka isäntä oli tietenkin nuorehko ja tavallisen näköinen, ettei hänen katoamisensa olisi vain herättänyt median kiinnostusta, sanovan toverilleen: "Miksi soluttautuja nauraa, kun mokaa? Koska nauru pidentää ikää."

"Älä viitsi", toinen sanoi kyllästyneen näköisenä. "Minä inhoan ihmistyylistä huumoria. Kerro mieluummin se juttu, kun yksi soluttautuja…"

Mieleeni tuli aivan elävästi yksi porukka, jonka olin kerran nähnyt Yhteisön kokouksessa. He kertoivat ihmisinä vitsejä "kananpojista". Siltä varalta, ettet tiedä, eräs slangisana emoaluksella homehtuvalle yeerkille on _shiken_, jonka ihmisohjastajat kielenkäytössään usein vääntävät _chickeniksi_.

Olin tulossa jokapäiväisestä tehtävästäni, uusien ohjastajien rekisteröinnistä, ja menossa hieman harvinaisempaan tehtävään. Tarvitsin sir'ayta, mutta tuosta räkälästä en sitä hakisi. Tiskin takana hääri nimittäin eräs miespuolinen ihmisohjastaja, jota olin käyttänyt törkeästi hyväkseni silloin, kun Visser oli ollut maapallolla pitkän ajan ja minä olin riutunut emoaluksella karmeassa seksintuskassa. Juttu on näin, että jotkut olennot ovat sellaisia, joiden valtaan vain kuuluu alistua ja niiden valtaan alistumisesta kiihottuu ja nauttii. Niissä on sellaista karismaa, luontaista valtaa, jotain. Visser Kolme kuuluu niihin. Sitten on alistettavia olentoja, syntymäorjia, joita saa ja pitää käyttää hyväksi. Tuo ohjastaja kuului puolestaan niihin. Se oli ollut kertakäyttötavara, jota olin käyttänyt kerran ja jota en halunnut nähdä enää ikinä.

Tarkkailin sarvisilmilläni taakse jäävää räkälää. Jotkut osoittelivat ja nauroivat. Tiedän, olen Visser Kolmen erittäin henkilökohtainen avustaja, teen Inhottavia Asioita hänen kanssaan, mutta yhdessä asiassa nuo surkimukset olivat väärässä. Minä _en_ halua olla andaliitti.

Joskin nuoret ja viattomat andaliittipojat kelpaisivat minulle oikein hyvin, jos niitä vain saisi jostain – yhtä lailla kuin irstaat keski-ikäiset soturit. Visser Kolme, joka oli noin viikkoa aikaisemmin paljastanut minulle himoitsevansa andaliitteja, oli saanut minutkin ajattelemaan asioita: mitä tekemistä sillä oli lajinsa pettämisen kanssa, jos halusi kiduttaa, nöyryyttää ja alistaa viholliset pelkiksi nautinnon välineiksi? Sellaisiksi, jotka käytetään loppuun – kuvittelin nuorta vastapuhjennutta urosta höyläämässä minua, kirkumassa armoa, levähdystä, jota ei koskaan saisi – ja sitten heitetään pois.

Kuvittelin samaa nuorta andaliittia kuolleena jätteenpolttoaseman roskalaatikossa, verille ruoskittuna, elin lähes irronneena.

Seuraava ruokala oli kulman takana. Astuin liukuovesta sisään ylpein askelin kuin itse Visser Kolme, marssin tiskille ja pyysin kunnon paketillisen sir'ayta. Kun palveleva ihmisohjastaja ojensi ne minulle, hänen kasvoilleen levisi niin törkeä virne, että yhtäkkiä päässäni naksahti.

(Mitä helvettiä sinä siinä ilmeilet?) tiuskaisin.

"Mietipä sitä, Jillay", hän tyrskähti. "Yeerk, josta ei ole kuin visserin imijäksi edes andaliitinruumiissa."

Silmänräpäyksessä pieni ja siro häntäteräni oli hänen kurkullaan. (Toistapa tuo.)

"Vähäarvoiset eivät voi jaella kuolemantuomioita", hän sanoi, painottaen inhottavasti sanaa "vähäarvoinen". "Vai aiotko sinä kertoa Visserillesi?"

"Siitä vain, painu nuolemaan sen andaliittiohjastajanrohjakkeen persettä!" kuului toisen ihmisohjastajan huuto etummaisesta pöydästä. "Eli tekemään sitä ainoaa duuniasi!"

"Kuvaannollisesti ja kirjaimellisesti!" kolmas huudahti iloisesti. "Vittu, se nuolee oikeasti sen persettä ihmismorfissa! Mä olen nähnyt! Vittu, näkisittepä, miten syvälle se kielensä työntää!"

Raivoni kasvoi. (Oletko kenties kateellinen? Sinä varmaan nuolisit perseen lisäksi kaviot ja häntäterän niin että sinulla olisi lopulta hork-bajirin kaksihaarainen kieli? Nuolisit ja sitten pilkkaisit sitä illalla, kun istut tässä räkälässä säälittävien ystäviesi kanssa?)

"Kukakohan tässä on säälittävä?" ohjastaja räkätti. "Näetkö: kaikki ovat sinua vastaan! Saatanan jiafilek! Et sitten yhtään ajattele, mitä teet? Kyllä me tiedetään, minkä takia Visser pitää sua. Se haluaa aina päästä panemaan kun haluaa, ja sä olet niin tyhmä, että suostut ihan kaikkeen, koska toivot, että Visser antaisi sulle sillä ylennyksiä."

(Vitut), minä huusin. En tietenkään voinut kailottaa kaikkien kuullen totuutta, miksi oikeastaan makasin Visserin kanssa niin mielelläni: koska rakastin häntä ja halusin häntä aidosti. Se olisi täydellinen sosiaalinen itsemurha, ja kaikkein pahinta oli, että se olisi sitä myös Visser Kolmen kohdalla.

"Tiedätkös mitä, dapsen?" virnuili tiskiin nojaileva ohjastaja. "Kun Visser Kolme menettää asemansa ja häneltä otetaan andaliittiruumis ja hänet viskataan jonnekin syrjäisen altaan perukoille, sinä et ole yhtään mitään. Sinäkin menetät andaliitinruumiisi, koska… no, kyllä me tiedetään, että Visser antoi sen sinulle. Voidakseen panna sinua. Hän pisti aivottoman yeerkin kohtuullisen kauniin andaliittitytön ruumiiseen, jotta…"

Silloin minä, sen kummemmin ajattelematta, heilautin häntääni. Pieni terä välähti ilmassa, ja samassa äskeinen ihmisohjastaja kiljaisi ja kaatui lattialle. Hänen kurkustaan suihkusi virtanaan verta.

Koko ruokala meni hiljaiseksi. Vilkaisin kaikkia niitä arvottomia paskiaisia hyytävästi ja marssin ulos.

Minä en ollut saanut ruumistani keneltäkään. Minä olin itse hankkinut sen, lähes kuoleman uhalla. Mutta se oli niille dapseneille mahdoton ajatus. Minä olin heille tyhmä. Arvoton nousukas. Visserin panopuu, jolla ei ollut mitään omaa älyä.

Mutta mitäpä siitä. Miksi olisin välittänyt alemman luokan mielipiteistä? Silti päässäni soi: _yeerk, josta ei ole kuin visserin imijäksi edes andaliitinruumiissa._

Onneksi seuraavan kulman takana odotti portti lentokuilulle. En olisi millään jaksanut kävellä puolen emoaluksen halki, jalkojeni sirouskin olisi siinä kärsinyt. Astuin kuiluun ja seuraavassa hetkessä kiisinkin huimaavaa vauhtia kohti määränpäätäni. Ymmärrän hyvin, miksi monille nuorille vasta isännän saaneille yeerkeille ensimmäinen lentokuilukyyti on karmiva kokemus.

Pysähdys. Astuin ulos. Olin tullut aluksen pohjakerrokseen. Tänne tulivat vain ne, joilla oli tänne asiaa. Syystäkin. Kyseessä oli nimittäin harvinaisen ankea paikka, likainen ja rähjäinen. Kävelin hämärää metalliseinäistä käytävää pitkin kohti lujia ovia. Ne olivat lujia siksi, että ne pitäisivät suojelemansa tilat steriileinä.

Märän mullan, kemikaalien ja mätänevien kasvien yhteistuoksu tervehti minua yhdessä poikkeuksellisen korkean lämmön kanssa, kun ovet liukuivat syrjään tieltäni. Eteeni aukeavan hallin täyttivät lähes kokonaan useat keskikokoiset yeerk-altaat. Ne eivät kuitenkaan olleet mitä tahansa altaita.

"Tervetuloa emoalus 33-C:n hautomoon, Jillay Yksi-Kaksi-Kahdeksan."

Puhuja oli eräs mak-ohjastaja, joka oli kävelemässä luokseni. Hän viittasi minua seuraamaan.

"Seuraava sisarussarja astuu koulutukseen huomenna", hän sanoi ylpeästi ja osoitti kädellään lähintä allasta. Näin vastakuoriutuneita yeerkejä uiskentelemassa siellä. Muistoni heräsivät. Tuollainen minäkin olin joskus ollut. Silloin kylläkin olin elänyt jonkin aikaa vanhempien ja kokeneimpien yeerkien seurassa, ja he olivat kertoneet meille nuorille juttuja isännässä olemisesta. Ne olivat tuntuneet uskomattomilta, ja olimme odottaneet ensimmäistä koulutuspäiväämme hartaasti. Nyt noilla pikkuisilla ei ollut aavistustakaan…

"Nämä toukat ovat juuri kehittymässä yeerkeiksi", mak-ohjastaja sanoi ja osoitti yhtä toista allasta. Katsoin sinne. Niinpä näkyi. Oliko… oliko siellä yksi kaksosparikin? Visser Kolme oli ollut toinen kaksosista, tietenkin ensiluokkainen. Se näkyi kaikesta hänessä. Tulisiko noiden kaksosten toisesta puoliskosta samanlainen kuin hän, oikeaksi yeerkiksi kasvettuaan?

Katsoin kauimmaiselle altaalle. Sen reunalla oli outo kaarti: neljä hork-bajiria, jotka saarsivat ihmistä, geddiä ja hork-bajiria. Nämä olivat juuri kumartumassa altaan reunalle. Tiesin, mitä he aikoivat. Nuo yeerkit olivat lopettamassa elämäänsä tavalla, jota yleensä pidetään parhaimpana kaikista: lisääntymällä. Henkilökohtaisesti minä en voinut kuvitella itseäni tekemässä sitä, siis tappamassa vapaaehtoisesti itseäni, mutta minä olinkin muutenkin niin epäonnistunut yeerk. Olivatkohan nuo kolme hyviäkin ystäviä, jopa orikar oriseja, vai olivatko he vain joku kolmikko, joka oli järjestetty yhteen geenien mahdollista yhdistymistä laskelmoimalla?

"Jatkakaamme eteenpäin", mak-ohjastaja sanoi rutiininomaisesti. Hän käveli edessäpäin odottavalle ympyränmuotoiselle teräsovelle, joka avautui hänen edessään. Seurasin häntä seuraavaan saliin. Siellä oli vain yksi allas, mutta reunoilla oli häkkejä. Häkeissä oli pieniä ihmisiä, luultavasti juuri ja juuri kypsiä tartutettaviksi. Tietenkin, ihmisenpennut olivat kaikista ihmistyypeistä heikoimpia sekä fyysisiltä että henkisiltä voimiltaan, joten ne olivat juuri sopivia nuorten yeerkien ensimmäisiksi isänniksi. Monet niistä itkivät häkeissä ihmisten tapaan, eli niin, että se kuulostaa kauheammalta kuin minkään muun eläimen huuto. Korviani särki, ja yritin pitää häntäni kurissa. Hyviä isäntäkehoja ei saanut noin vain tuhota.

Yksi hork-bajir-vartija käveli häkeille, kiskaisi oven ikävystyneesti auki ja raastoi häkistä ulos yhden ihmispennun, tytön, jolla oli pitkät vaaleat hiukset. Se kirkui niin että minun oli aivan pakko painaa kädet korvilleni. Se taisi kirkua äitiään apuun. Vaistomainen poikasen reaktio, kun se joutuu tuntemattomaan tilanteeseen. Hork-bajir tyrkkäsi ihmispennun pään altaaseen, ja huokaisin helpotuksesta: kirkuna loppui vihdoinkin. Kun tyttö nousi omin jaloin ylös, näin jonkun nuoren yeerkin hännän vielä roikkuvan sen korvasta.

"Miltä tuntuu, Neskir Yhdeksän-Seitsemän-Neljä?" mak esitti kysymyksen, joka taatusti kysytään joka ikiseltä juuri ensimmäisen isäntänsä saaneelta yeerkiltä. Tytön silmät loistivat ja hänen kasvoillaan oli niin leveä hymy, että lähes kaikki hänen pikku hampaansa näkyivät.

"Mitä… mitä tämä on? Minä… näen!"

Hän otti muutaman varovaisen juoksuaskelen. Hän nosti kätensä silmiensä tasolle ja kokeili peukalo-etusormiotetta. Ilo säteili koko hänen olemuksestaan.

Olin minäkin iloinen hänen puolestaan. Muistin, miten ihanaa oli ollut nähdä ja liikkua kunnolla ensimmäisen kerran. Ei sellaista ollut osannut edes kuvitella altaan pimeydessä, ja minä sentään olin saanut vanhemmilta yeerkeiltä jonkinlaista käsitystä, mitä tuleman piti.

Otin vielä tietokoneelleni ylös kaikki makin ilmoittamat määrät lukuina, jotta voisin toimittaa ne Visserille. Varsinaisten koulutustilojen tarkastaminen saisi jäädä toiseen kertaan. Kiitin opastani ja katosin hautomosta niin nopeasti kuin pystyin. Se oli epämiellyttävä paikka. Huomattavasti miellyttävämpää odotti sapelialuksella, jonne saavuin kymmenen minuutin lentokuilumatkan jälkeen.

Löysin visserini suihkusta. Miten kaunis hän olikaan… Katosta valuva vesisuihku pirstoutui tuhansiksi pienen pieniksi virroiksi osuessaan hänen vartaloonsa. Virrat jatkoivat matkaansa lattiaa kohti pitkin hänen kiilteleviä lihaksiaan, joista joka ainoa erottui selvästi ihon läpi tuossa riutuneessa vartalossa. Hänen kasvoillaan oli rentoutunut ilme, joka oli kuin yhdistelmä viileää välinpitämättömyyttä ja tyytyväisyyttä. Kasvot olivat siitä huolimatta kovat ja kuluneet, vanhenevan, paljon elämässään nähneen andaliittisoturin kasvot, joita olivat imperiuminkolkan parhaat kirurgit yrittäneet moneen kertaan saada taas nuoriksi ja elinvoimaisiksi – turhaan. Pääsilmät olivat kiinni, mutta tiesin mustattujen silmäluomien alle kätkeytyvän maapallolla kasvavan mänty-nimisen puun neulasten väriset silmät.

Vaikuttavinta hänessä ei kuitenkaan ollut mikään ulkokuoreen suoraan liittyvä seikka vaan se, jonka toi mukaan kuvaan hän _itse_. Nimittäin hänen ryhtinsä ja koko yleisolemuksensa. Hän venytteli kuuman suihkun alla kuin koko maailmankaikkeus olisi katsellut häntä, palvonut häntä ja kuulunut vain hänelle. Hänestä näkyi, että hän oli olento, joka otti mitä halusi, kaikissa asioissa. Hän ei katunut mitään, mitä oli elämässään tehnyt. Hän oli ylpeä ja itseriittoinen.

Eikä tarvinnut ketään.

Minua viilleltiin, kovempaa kuin Visser Kolme oli koskaan minua häntäterällään viiltänyt. Minua viilteli rakkaus tuohon omalla rankalla tavallaan kauniiseen olentoon. Voisiko mikään maailmankaikkeuden elämänmuoto, mikään planeetta, koskaan tuottaa täydellisempää olentoa kuin Esplin Yhdeksän-Neljä-Kuusi-Kuutena syntyneen yeerkin ylpeä mieli ja käytös yhdistyneenä andaliittiprinssin harmoniseen ja voimakkaaseen kehoon? Sillä se keho oli ulkoapäin juuri sellainen kuin Visser Kolme itse oli sisältä. Täynnä voimaa. Minä halusin koskettaa sitä voimaa ja sulautua siihen. Halusin ottaa sen sisälleni, kuvaannollisesti ja kirjaimellisesti.

Silloin hänen sarvisilmänsä pysähtyivät katsomaan minua.

(Vakoiletko sinä minua, Jillay?) Visser Kolme naurahti, sulki suihkut ja käveli ulos. (Kuulin, että sinä olit leikannut kurkun poikki Selor Viisi-Viisi-Yhdeltä – jotain sellaista se nimi oli.)

(Se siis kuoli?) huudahdin. Itse asiassa olin helpottunut, mutta en uskaltanut näyttää mitään tunteita, ennen kuin tiesin, oliko Visser vihainen. Hänestä oli joskus hyvin hankala saada selvää.

(Kyllä), Visser sanoi lyhyesti. Hän astahti hieman ohitseni ja otti sitten pääsilmäkontaktia olkapään yli. (Se nyt oli sellainen kelvoton mitäänsanomaton dapsen.)

Katsoin häntä hieman kyllästyneesti. (Oletko sinä vihainen?) kysyin vihdoin suoraan.

(Kelvottomien mitäänsanomattomien dapsenien kurkkujen auki viilteleminen on minun yksinoikeuteni), Visser Kolme sähähti. Hän tarttui minua käsivarresta ja veti minut ovesta ulos… laittautumishuoneeseen.

(Sain juuri loistoajatuksen), Visser kähisi minulle. (Julma ja irstas visser rankaisee alaistaan. Mikä loistava aihe…)

(Videolle!) huudahdin yhtä aikaa Visserin kanssa. (Voi Visser, sinä olet nero!)

Suutelin häntä andaliittien tapaan eli hieromalla hänen poskiaan.

Yhdestä kutsunapin painalluksesta muutama alusorja syöksyi paikalle valmistelemaan minut ja Visserin. Minut puettiin vanhaan kunnon punamustaan pitsiasuuni, ja korsetti ja vyö kiristettiin niin tiukalle, että hädin tuskin pystyin hengittämään. Tunsin itseni ihanan rajoitetuksi siinä. Visser sai ylleen visserin univormunsa, joka teki hänestä entistä seksikkäämmän näköisen.

"Ei kai enempää meikkiä, Visser?" alusorja kysyi sutiessaan Visserin naamaan mustaa maalia.

(Oletko aivan typerä?) hän tiuskaisi. (Tietysti lisää. Me pukeudumme hienoihin vaatteisiin, vaikkei mitään tärkeää valtiollista tilaisuutta ole tulossa, joten sen on oltava jotain, jossa käytetään runsaasti meikkiä!)

"Tietysti Visser, anteeksi Visser", palvelija vinkui ja meikkasi Visseriä edelleen.

Lopulta olimme kuin mitäkin visuaalisuuteen panostavia andaliitti-estreenejä kasvoinemme. Visser Kolme kietoi kätensä hartioilleni ja veti minua hellästi korvasta. Kiehnäsin häntä vasten. Tunsin suloista kiihotuksen pistelyä jossain takajalkojeni välissä. Visser vei minut kidutuskammioon, jossa hän asetti yhden pienen tietokoneen katonrajaan ja toisen toiselle puolelle huonetta ja yhdisti ne toisiinsa ajatuspuhekäskyllä.

(Otetaan vähän kaurapuuroa, ennen kuin aloitetaan), Visser sanoi virnistäen. Virnistin hänelle takaisin. Pieni vastuuntunnon ääni vikisi minulle haitallisuudesta omille ja Visserin aivoille, mutta moiset joutavat sivuseikat eivät jaksaneet kiinnostaa minua nyt.

Visser sekoitti kaurapuurot, ja me työnsimme kaviomme lähes yhtä aikaa kanisterin sisään. Ah, olin jo melkein unohtanut, miten ihanalta humaltuminen tuntui! Pidin kaviotani vielä pidemmän aikaa sisällä kuin Visser, ja käytännöllisesti katsoen horjuin, kun potkaisin kanisterin pois. Visser iski minulle silmää sen merkiksi, että nyt kuvaaminen alkoi.

(Sinä et ole toteuttanut käskyjäni), Visser Kolme sanoi minulle karmeimmalla visserin äänellään.

(Minä… minä… yritin), minä kuiskasin niin pelokkaasti kuin osasin. Olin tehnyt virheen! Ja armoton Visserini oli nyt tuossa, valmiina rankaisemaan. (Älä tapa minua, oi suuri ja mahtava Visser, pyydän…)

Visser Kolme virnisti niin seksikkäästi, että himo viilsi minua kuin tuhannen andaliittisoturin häntäterät. Pelkäsin, että Visser vaistoaisi, miten kovasti halusin häntä… silloin hän varmasti tahallaan viivyttelisi minun ottamisessani, puhtaasti ollakseen ilkeä.

(Vaiti. Saat rangaistuksen… hyvin ankaran rangaistuksen.)

(Tiedän), minä huokaisin. (Minä ansaitsen sen, Visser! Olen kelvoton ja tottelematon alainen. Kaipaan kuritusta sinulta, oi Visserini…)

(Sitä sinä Kandronan nimessä saatkin!) Visser nauroi mielipuolisesti. Hän painoi minut kidutuspuomia vasten ja sitoi minut tiukasti käsistä ja hännästä.

(Katsotaan, uskallatko enää tämän käsittelyn jälkeen uhmata minua tekemällä työsi huonosti), Visser Kolme melkein kehräsi ja silitti kasvojani. (Olen tehnyt sinulle saman, mitä nyt teen, jo kaksi kertaa, ehkä olisit tämän jälkeen jo oppinut.)

Hän otti käteensä yhdeksänsiimaisen ruoskan ja heilautti sitä kerran ilmassa. Kuulin nahkaisten – minkäköhän onnettoman olennon nahkaa? – siimojen läiskähtävän ja näin metallipäiden välkähtävän. Suljin silmäni ja huokaisin. Tärisin yhä, mutta kiihottumisesta.

_Ruoski minun lihani verille, komea Visser. Alista minut. Murra minut._

Ruoska viuhahti. Kipu viilsi minua. Lihani leikkautui paloiksi, tunsin siimojen uppoavan syvälle, syvälle, irtoavan viiltäen lihansuikaleita irti ruumiistani ja lähettäen verta suihkuamaan seinille. Ja niin Visserin ruoska leikkautui lihaani yhä uudelleen ja uudelleen, leikaten ensin korsetin pois päältäni, sitten nylkien selkäni kokonaan vereslihalle. Mutta se ei toki riittänyt Visser Kolmelle! Hän ruoski niin kauan, kunnes kylkiluuni olivat selästä päin paljaana lihasta. Kipu sai minut näkemään tähtiä ja salamoita, ja yritin olla pyörtymättä.

(Ah! Rajummin, oi Visser!), huusin kiihkossani. (En ole vielä tarpeeksi nöyrä ja tottelevainen! En ole vielä oppinut paikkaani täysin!)

Voi Kandrona, miten Visser Kolmen julmuus ja irstaus kiihottivatkaan minua! Hän ei pystynyt tekemään mitään olematta himoittava. Takajalkovälini oli muuttunut yhdeksi valuvaksi hyytelöksi jo aikoja sitten.

(Tee minusta palvova orjasi!) kiljuin orgasmin partaalla. Visser sivalsi vielä kerran ru0skalla, sitten hännällään, sitten hän käveli lähemmäs minua sellaisin hänelle tyypillisin askelin, joita tehdessään hän vaikuttaa niin rennolta mutta silti niin itsevarmalta, että se tekee hänestä haluttavan. Hän nosti nyrkkiin puristetun kätensä ilmaan ja ikään kuin esitteli sitä minulle. Sitten… survaisu! Hänen kätensä upposi minuun kokonaan kyynärpäähän asti, minä annoin myöten niin kuin aina ja voihkaisin.

Visser oli aivan kiimassa minun takiani. Jos hän olisi ollut aito urosandaliitti aitoine himoineen, hän ei varmasti olisi pystynyt kontrolloimaan itseään – vain, koska hänen edessään keimaili sidottu naaras takajalat levällään, ja takajalkojen välissä kiilteli märkänä ja valuvana hänen yksityisin ruumiinosansa. Saatan vain kuvitella, millainen vähäjärkinen villieläin hän olisi ollut – kun hän nytkin oli niin himokas, että kiehnäsi vartaloani vasten, kaikki sormet syvällä sisälläni, ja kähisi irstaita ajatuksia aivoihini. Ja _na dip crachlayna dawash_, ettenkö minä olisi vastannut samalla mitalla! Olisin tunkenut toisen käteni niin syvälle hänen perseeseensä kuin se olisi mennyt, ja toisella kädellä runkannut tuota 11-tuumaista elintä, joka nytkin törrötti innokkaasti pystyssä – jos en olisi ollut sidottu. Sanoin senkin hänelle. Sanoin tietäväni, miten hän olisi vaikertanut nautinnosta. Sanoin, kuinka tarvitsin kunnon kankea häneltä ja aika helvetin kovaa, ja kumpaakin kautta.

Ja niinhän hän seuraavaksi tekikin. Hän hyppäsi selkääni vihdoinkin, tunkeutui sisään aavistuksen nautinnollisempaa eli alempaa kautta. Ja voi Kandrona, miten hän pani! Hän pani kuin andaliittien tarusankari tuli perseessä! Jokainen andaliittinainen haaveilee sellaisesta panosta, huomasin isäntäni ajattelevan, mutta he joko pelkäävät pahoittavansa värittömän miehensä mielen tai saavansa siveettömän maineen.

(Tottelematon assistentti), Visser Kolme kähisi päälläni. (Tämä on vasta alkua! Nyt aloitetaan varsinainen naiminen!)

Hän vetäytyi ulos minusta ja tunkeutui uudelleen sisään, ylempää kautta. Olin jo melkein unohtanut, miten ihanaa ylempää parittelu saattoi olla. Huusin lisää ja kiemurtelin puomiin sidottuna. Oikeastaan olisin kaivannut enää isoa, vähintään 12-tuumaista kalua alempaan aukkoon.

Kaksi urosta, oi, se olisikin unelmien täyttymys! Mieluiten se kävisi niin, että Visser kloonattaisiin kahdeksi. Saisin nauttia alempaa ja ylempää tunkeutumisesta samalla kertaa! Tai mitä kahdesta: halusin sadan uroksen rykmentin! Halusin sata kappaletta Visser Kolmeja!

Kuiskailin tuotakin fantasiaa Visserille.

(Sinulla on rakastettavan irstas mieli), hän kähisi ja nai niin kovaa, että minä tunsin halkeavani kahtia. Aivan yhtäkkiä hän kuitenkin repäisi itsensä irti minusta ja hyppäsi ylemmäs selkääni.

(Kylve minun nesteessäni!) hän rääkäisi, ja tunsin lämpimän aineen kastelevan selkäni. Se tuntui jostakin minulle vielä tänäkin päivänä tuntemattomasta syystä niin tavattoman hyvältä ja eroottiselta, että se sinetöi nautintoni nostamalla minut huipulle.

Visser ei näyttänyt olevan kovin hyvässä kunnossa. Hän pysyi hädin tuskin omilla jaloillaan, kun oli niille laskeutunut. Hän taisi – toivottavasti – saada ajatuksiaan sen verran kasaan, että sai tietokoneet suljettua, mutta minä jouduin auttamaan hänet sänkyyn, johon hän nukahti lähes välittömästi. Kaurapuurohumala tai vanhenevan andaliittiruumiin käyttäminen yli sen sietokyvyn, todennäköisimmin molemmat.

Ennen kuin minä käperryin Visserin viereen, morfasin ihmiseksi ja heti perään takaisin omaan kehooni parantuakseni haavoistani. Sitten kävin kidutuskammiossa hakemassa kaurapuurot ja paiskasin kaiken avaruuteen lähimmästä luukusta. Jäisinhän minä ilman sitä nyt, mutta niin Visserkin…


	10. Painajainen nimeltä vissergaala

_**8. luku – Painajainen nimeltä visser-gaala**_

**Visser **

Kohotin häntäni ja yritin sivaltaa Jilliä. Hän torjui iskuni omalla hännällään, mutta onnistuin potkaisemaan häntä ryntääseen etukaviollani.

(_Mitä_ sinä teit minun kaurapuuroilleni?) ärjäisin.

(Minä), Jill vastasi ilmeenkään värähtämättä, (kaadoin ne pois. Avaruuteen.)

(_Miksi?_) minä karjaisin raivoissani, yrittäen taas lyödä häntä.

(Yksinkertaisesti siksi, arvoisa Visser), Jill sanoi, yhä raivostuttavan tyynesti, (että sinä olet jäämässä koukkuun siihen.)

(Minä _en_ ole jäämässä koukkuun kaurapuuroon!)

(Rohkenen olla nyt eri mieltä kanssasi, Visser), Jill jatkoi varovaisesti, hännäniskujani torjuen ja väistellen. (Sen Maan valtionpäämiehet –episodin jälkeen ei ole kulunut päivääkään, ettet olisi ottanut puuroa. Se aine tuhoaa aivosoluja, Visser!)

(Helvetti!) rääkäisin. (Mikä vitun varhaiskouluttaja sinäkin olet?)

(En mikään. Olenhan minä käyttänyt puuroa itsekin. Mutta minä en halua jäädä koukkuun, koska minä haluan kyetä työskentelemään tässä virassa vielä muutaman vuoden päästäkin. Uskoisin myös, että sinäkään et halua, että Kolmentoista neuvosto katsoo sinut joku päivä kyvyttömäksi hoitamaan visserin virkaa ja antaa sinulle potkut! Yritän tässä helvetti soikoon vain olla sinulle hyvä assistentti ja alainen!)

Raivoni vain kasvoi entisestään. (Oletko koskaan kuullut 'hyvästä assistentista', joka kertoo visserilleen, mitä hänen pitää tehdä? Se, vedänkö minä kaurapuuroa, ei kuulu sinulle pienen, hädin tuskin raiskauskypsän andaliitin häntäterän vertaa! Vielä tänä iltana sinä haet minulle kunnon puuroannokset joltakin tuntemaltasi diilerinsurkimukselta, tajuatko!)

Raahasin Jillin kidutuskammioon ja sidoin hänet kiinni piinapenkkiin. Edellisyönä olimme leikkineet riettaita leikkejä samoissa teemoissa, ja jopa taltioineet niitä, mutta nyt tunnelma oli aivan toinen.

En kiduttanut henkilökohtaista avustajaani hengiltä, enhän halunnut menettää parasta parittelukumppania, joka minulla on ikinä ollut. Kuitenkin panin hänet kirkumaan oikein kunnolla. Ruoskin hänen selkänsä verille uusimmalla, sekä metallivahvisteisella että sähköistetyllä ruoskamallillani. Näin veren lentävän, veren purskahtelevan yhä uusista ruoskan tekemistä haavoista, veren valuvan noroina hänen kylkiään pitkin lattialle, tuskan joka kuvastui hänen silmistään… kuulin päässäni hänen kirkaisunsa… ja se kiihotti minua. Voi kandrona, miten se kiihottikaan minua!

Esaren yksi-yhdeksän-yhdeksän, yeerk, joka oli joskus kauan sitten – niinkin kauan kuin pari kuukautta sitten – ollut paras ja aika lailla ainoa ystäväni, oli kerran kysynyt minulta, enkö minä koskaan sääli kiduttamiani olentoja, erityisesti andaliitteja. Enkö minä koskaan ajattele, miltä minusta tuntuisi, jos joku tekisi _minulle_ samoja asioita kuin mitä minä teen vangeilleni? Aivan outo kysymys! En tietenkään! Eihän toisilla olennoilla ole mitään merkitystä minun rinnallani, sillä minä olen täydellinen, toisin kuin he. Minulla on oikeus kiduttaa ja piinata, koska heidän tuskansa on minun nautintoni.

(Eivätkö muut visserit muka ajattele samoin?) olin ihmetellyt. (Sinä taidat olla _tunteellinen_!)

"Ei, eivät he ajattele", Esaren oli väittänyt. "He kiduttavat vain puristaakseen tietoja tai rangaistakseen. Eivät huvin vuoksi, kuten sinä."

Se tuntui todella oudolta, mutta se siitä. Olin siis juuri rankaissut henkilökohtaista avustajaani Jillay yksi-kaksi-kahdeksaa tottelemattomuudesta visseriään kohtaan, ja tuskan tuottamisesta koitunut mielihyvä oli hiukan vähentänyt kaurapuuronhimoani. Irrotin Jillin piinapenkistä, ja hän hädin tuskin pysyi pystyssä puolitajuissaan kidutuksen jäljiltä.

(Joko nyt olet ymmärtänyt, että sinun pitää tehdä niin kuin minä sanon, eikä mitään omin lupinesi?) tiuskaisin.

(Kyllä, Visser), Jill kuiskasi. Hän laski kätensä olkapäälleni. (Sinä olet todella seksikäs, kun kuritat minua.)

Oli hyvin outo tunne, kun en hänen viimeisen lauseensa jälkeen tiennyt, ruoskiako hänet toistamiseen vai hyväillä hänet paritteluvalmiiksi. Toisaalta olin raivoissani siitä, ettei Jill hieronut nöyränä kavioitani kaiken sen jälkeen, mitä olin hänelle tehnyt – ja toisaalta rakastan sitä, että minua sanotaan seksikkääksi tai komeaksi tai kertakaikkisen täydelliseksi, koska sitähän minä olen. Niinpä en tehnyt kumpaakaan, sen sijaan poistuin kidutuskammiosta antamaan alaisilleni lähtöohjeet.

Jokavuotinen kärsimys, jota myös visser-gaalaksi kutsuttiin, näet lähestyi uhkaavasti. Se pidettäisiin imperiumin suurimmalla emoaluksella, niin kuin joka ikisenä aikaisempana vuotenakin. Tänä vuonna alus kiersi Sstrir-planeettaa, joka oli noin kahden viikon matkan päässä maapallolta, joten jos lähtisin sapelialuksellani matkaan heti, olisin Sstririllä gaalapäivän aamuna. Ei se kyllä todellakaan olisi ollut sen arvoista. Tulihan se sanottua, että vihaan visser-gaaloja sydämeni pohjasta? Jäykän pyntättynä edustamista, turhaa keskustelua, kollegoiden piilovittuilua, Kolmentoista tekopyhän todellisuudesta vieraantuneen dapsenin ylenkatsetta, nöyryyttävä ja masentava palkintojenjako – kuka kaipaa? Olin toivonut, että edes tänä vuonna olisin jäänyt ilman kutsua, että Neuvosto olisi lähettänyt minulle viestin, jossa olisi lukenut jotain sellaista kuin: "Arvoisa Visser Kolme, olemme pahoillamme, mutta kukaan meistä ei juuri nyt kestä nähdä vispilä-visser-jiafilek-andaliitti-naamaasi, joten ole hyvä ja pysy mahdollisimman kaukana visser-gaalan aluksesta tänä vuonna" mutta se kai oli liikaa pyydetty tällaiselta vaatimattomalta andaliittiohjastajaparalta.

Olin päivittäin yhteydessä ala-vissereihini ja luotetuimpiin luutnantteihini ollessani matkalla, antaen heille ohjeita ja kuunnellen heidän uutisensa maapallolta, mutta aivan kaikkea emoaluksella, Maasta puhumattakaan, en voinut tehdä miljardien kilometrien päässä kiitävästä sapelialuksestani käsin. Siksi olin luovuttanut alempien upseerien käsiin vaarallisen paljon vastuuta. Kun olin kuulustellut heiltä asioita, joista heidän tulisi huolehtia, olin havainnut heidän ilmeissään kateutta. Voi hyvä kandrona. Ilmeisesti he kuvittelivat, että visser-gaala oli jotain hienoa. No, minä olisin vaihtanut heidän kanssaan isäntiä vaikka heti, jos olisin voinut luottaa heihin sataprosenttisesti.

Olin tuona vuonna hankkinut avukseni gaalaan laittautumiseen asiantuntevan kauneudenhoitajan. Kandamadr seitsemän-seitsemän-seitsemän – en edes halunnut tietää, oliko se hänen oikea nimensä, ajattele nyt, _kuunvalo_ – oli naispuolinen ihmisohjastaja, joka työskenteli vakituisesti imperiumin vihatuimman lehden, jiafilekien maailmaan kuuluvia asioita käsittelevän _Seyranen_ toimituksessa. Visser-gaalan aikoihin sellaiset asiantuntijat kuin hän pääsivät väliaikaisesti minunkaltaisteni fiksujen ja filmaattisten ulkonäöstään välittävien visserien ja Visser Yhden kaltaisten turhamaisten dapsenien palvelukseen. Kandamadrin isännästäkin oli apua, kaikkihan tietävät, että kaikista galaksin tunnetuista lajeista vain ihmiset käyttävät enemmän aikaa ja vaivaa ulkonäkönsä paranteluun kuin teknologiansa kehittämisen. Ensimmäisenä tekonaan sapelialuksellani Kandamadr laittoi minut harjoittelemaan _slow gaitia_, eräänlaista kävelytapaa, jossa nostellaan jalkoja niin korkealla kuin pystytään. Ihmiset kuulemma opettavat sellaista Maan lajille nimeltä hevoset, jota he pitävät kotieläiminä. Ensimmäisen harjoittelutuntini jälkeen vuohiseni olivat tietenkin aika hemmetin kipeät, mutta se Kandamadr-dapsen sanoi sen kuuluvan asiaan.

Henkilökohtaisena avustajanani Jill seurasi minua tietysti gaalaankin. Sen lisäksi, että hänestä oli suuri apu päivittäisissä visserin töissä, yöllä oli miellyttävämpi käpertyä sänkyyn lämpimän naispuolisen andaliittiohjastajan viereen kuin yksin…

Noina kahtena viikkona varmistuin lopullisesti siitä, että Jillay yksi-kaksi-kahdeksan on irstain yeerk, joka galaksiin mahtuu, jos hänelle vain antaa tilaisuuden. Kun öisin loikoilemme vierekkäin sängyssä, päät toisen takaruumiin vierellä, Jillillä oli tapana ottaa elimeni käteensä, hyväillä sitä kuin kauan kadoksissa ollutta lemmikkieläintä, ja puhua samalla niin härskejä, että huomasin joskus punastuvani. _Minä!_ Visser Kolme, yeerkien imperiumin kiistattomasti turmeltunein visser! Olin Jillin fantasioiden himokas uros, julma makuuhuoneen valtias, joka ei antanut armoa kenellekään – ja olin sitä mielelläni. Viiltelin Jilliä lähes joka yö, ihan vain nautintoani lisätäkseni, ja aina minusta vaikutti siltä, kuin hän olisi nauttinut siitä _myös_… Ei hän sitä suoraan myöntänyt, mutta se näkyi hänestä. Kerran, kun makasimme vierekkäin sängyssäni, Jill hieroi minua järjestelmällisesti kauttaaltaan ja kehui lihaksikkuuttani. Hän pilkkoi vartaloni osiin ja arvosteli, pala palalta.

Lihaa. Lihaa ja asemaa. Tuskin minä mitään muuta Jillaylle olen… Ei niin, että se voisi minua vähempää kiinnostaa, niin kauan kuin hän palvelisi minua hyvin sängyssä ja sen ulkopuolella.

Kun olimme muutaman sadan tuhannen kilometrin päässä Sstriristä, oli aika aloittaa valmistautuminen. Neuvostolaisilla oli ikävä tapa tehdä visser-gaalan aikoihin pistokokeita turvallisuudesta ja protokollasäädösten toteutumisesta vissereiden omilla aluksilla, enkä halunnut toistaa parin vuoden takaista episodia – ei siitä sen enempää. Niinpä vaivauduin asettamaan pari luutnanttia valvomaan määräysten toteutumista Sstririllä olemisen aikana, ja kaikkein vähäarvoisimmat käskin kuuraamaan lattioita. On muuten todellakin ainoa kerta vuodesta, jolloin jaksan niiden aikaa siihen haaskata.

Tärkein valmisteltava asia oli kuitenkin gaalaan osallistuja itse eli minä. Vaikka visserin arvon ulkoisia mittoja olivat ennen kaikkea hienot uuden lailla kiiltelevät alukset ja tottelevainen, mahdollisimman iso armeija siisteissä univormuissa ja tiukassa kurissa, oli protokollan vastaista ilmaantua gaalaan tai muihinkin virallisiin tilaisuuksiin juuri villin yön jälkeen sängystä nousseen näköisenä. Sitä paitsi minä myönnän rakastavani laittautumista ja poseeraamista. Rakastan seistä peilin edessä ihailemassa komeuttani, ja kaikkein parasta on, kun joku muu – mieluiten kaikki muut – huomaavat myös sen ja katsovat minua ihaillen ja kadehtien.

Sitä varten Kandamadr seitsemän-seitsemän-seitsemän oli aluksellani.

"No niin, Visser", hän sanoi marssiessaan kylpyhuoneeseeni meikkilaukku käsivarrellaan. "Mitä minä tekisinkään sinulle? Sinulla on yhtä kaunis vartalo kuin eräs agenttimme kehui, mutta – älä suinkaan loukkaannu mistään, mitä sanon – tuo värisävy turkissasi saa sinut vaikuttamaan keski-ikäiseltä andaliittisoturilta. Kaviosi tarvitsisivat perusteellisen vuolemisen ja rasvauksen, ja siistimpi meikki tekisi ihmeitä kasvoillesi. Ja nuo korvakorut…"

(Mikä vika niissä muka on?) tuhahdin. Oikeassa korvalehdessäni oli kolme rengasta, yhtä monta kuin oma järjestyslukuni visserinä, ja vasemmassa killuivat erään tappamani andaliitin vasemman käden kuudennen sormen luut rautalankaan kiedottuina. Kandamadr huokaisi raskaasti. "Hyvä on. Voit pitää ne. Mutta nyt, ole hyvä ja mene suihkuun, niin värjään turkkisi."

Totuttuun tapaani käänsin suihkun lämmön täysille ja olin jo seisomassa sen alla silmät puoliummessa nautiskellen, kun Kandamadr yllättäen käänsi hanan kylmemmälle.

(Aaaarghh! Miksi sinä noin teit?)

"Tämä väri ei tartu kunnolla liian kuumassa vedessä", hän selitti raivostuttavan asiallisesti. Hän otti laukustaan esiin tyylikkään ultramariininsinisen värituubin.

"Tein tämän värin ihan itse vain sinulle. Tämä sävy tekee sinut pelottavamman ja mahtavamman näköiseksi – ja lisäksi se sopii silmiesi tummanvihreään väriin."

Hän mätti väriä turkkiini ja vaahdotti hyvin.

Silloin kuulin jonkun huutavan Visseriä ulkopuolelta. Potkaisin Kandamadrin sivuun ja ryntäsin ulos. Ääni oli kuulunut aika läheltä. Parin käytävänkulman päässä muuan luutnantti sätti erästä vähäarvoista. Hän se varmasti oli huutanut.

(Mistä on kyse?) tiedustelin. Vannon, että vähäarvoinen melkein pomppasi puoli metriä ilmaan tajutessaan minun tulleen paikalle.

"Tämä idiootti ei suhtaudu lattianrajojen moppaamiseen tarpeeksi suurella intohimolla!" luutnantti mesosi ja osoitteli hiukan likaista ja pölyistä lattianrajaa.

(No voi kandronan nimessä), voihkaisin. (Piti nyt helvetti soikoon mokoman takia Visserinne kallista aikaa tuhlata!)

Huomasin, että sekä luutnantti että vähäarvoinen tuijottivat minua kuin eivät olisi ikinä andaliittiohjastajaa nähneet. Luutnantin kasvoilla taisi jopa kareilla hymynhäivähdys. Minun teki mieli rääkyä hänelle niin kovaa kuin andaliitinruumiin ajatuspuhekapasiteetti veti, että miten hän oikein kehtasi naureskella visserilleen. Sitten vilkaisin itseäni ja huomasin olevani jonkin valkoisen ja vaahtoavan peitossa! _Värishampoota, na dip dawash!_ Käännyin ympäri nopeammin kuin karkuun juokseva vähäarvoinen ja ravasin takaisin kylpyhuoneeseen, jossa Kandamadr huuhteli värin pois turkistani ja hoiti pesuhomman loppuun. Pidin häntäni valmiina siltä varalta, että hän saisi päähänsä kosketella minua liian intiimisti.

Suihkun jälkeen Kandamadr föönasi ja harjasi turkkini huolellisesti ja jopa sipaisi siihen hieman vahaa, jotta se kiiltäisi eikä sotkeutuisi.

"Sitten kaviot", hän sanoi rutiininomaisesti. Nostin vasemman etukavioni hänen pideltäväkseen.

"Oi voi voi", hän voivotteli. "Miten usein sinä näitä hoidat?"

(Mitä luulisit?) tuhahdin. (Minulla on parempaakin tekemistä kuin katsoa, missä kunnossa kavioni ovat!)

"Sen huomaa…" Kandamadr tutki kavioitani. "Outoa. Andaliittien kaviot kasvavat näin pitkiksi ja epätasaisiksi vain, jos niiden ruokavaliossa on liikaa proteiinia. Ja tällainen liuskoittuminen puolestaan on liian alhaisen vitamiinien saannin merkki. Syötkö oikein, Visser?"

(Mitä se sinulle kuuluu, mitä minä syön…)

Kandamadr siisti kavioni ja rasvasi ne kiiltäviksi. Sitten hän käänsi huomionsa komeisiin kasvoihini, joilta hän oli huuhdellut vanhat meikit pois. Kun seuraavan kerran katsoin peiliin, parkaisin kauhusta.

(_Mitä crachlayta sinä olet tehnyt?_)

Kandamadr oli rajannut silmäni paksulti mustalla ja levittänyt voimakkaan sinistä silmäluomille. Minä näytin andaliitilta, joka oli ollut kuolleena pari päivää.

"Hyvältä sinä näytät, arvoisa Visser", Kandamadr vakuutti.

No, jos joku tekisi huomautuksia ulkonäöstäni, ainahan minä voisin grillata Kandamadrin vartaassa.

Minun jälkeeni Kandamadr valmisteli vielä Jillin, joka tulisi seuralaisekseni gaalaan. Hänestä tuli vielä kauniimpi, kun hänelle laitettiin siistimpi meikki ja pitemmät tekoripset. Niin me kaksi sitten lähdimme yhden armeijani osaston saattelemina kävelemään pois sapelialuksesta kohti Neuvoston emoalusta, kun olimme telakoituneet siihen. Minulla oli yllä punamusta visser-univormuni, johon kuului koristeellinen takki, loimi ja pintelit, ja kaikki siihen ripustetut arvomerkkini oli kiillotettu huolellisesti. Jill taas oli pukeutunut uuteen korsettiin – olin kaiketi rikkonut sen edellisen - ja pitsivyöhön, niin ikään punamustiin. Minusta vaatteiden käyttäminen andaliitinnahan päällä on tuntunut aina hieman oudolta, mutta kaikista pikkusäännöistä, niin kuin vaikkapa univormupakosta virallisissa tilaisuuksissa, ei noin vain luisteta.

Vaistosin kaikkien niiden arvottomien vispilä-vissereiden ja ala-visser-surkimusten tuijotuksen, kun astuimme juhlasaliin. Siinä oli halveksuntaa, kateutta, inhoa ja jotain, mitä en osannut tulkita. Joku sanoi jotain toiselle, ja tämä nauroi. Voi, kunpa he olisivat olleet alaisiani! Olisin voinut silpoa heidät kappaleiksi välittömästi! Mutta ei, nuo arkiset ja tavalliset olivat toisia korkeita upseereita, lain mukaan vertaisiani. Vertaisiani! Nuo iljettävät visserin irvikuvat, joilla ei ollut ylpeyttä eikä _voimaa_!

Jill lähti luvallani kiertelemään salia – tämä oli hänen ensimmäinen kertansa visser-gaalassa – ja minä vaelsin pöydän viereen, jossa istuivat Visserit Yksitoista, Viisitoista ja Kaksikymmentä. Sain vastaani jäykän ja vaisun tervehdyksen. Visser Kahdenkymmenen kasvoilla käväisi ystävällinen hymy – ainakin luulen, että hän hymyili, hork-bajirin kasvoista on joskus vaikea erottaa - , mutta Viidentoista kasvot ilmaisivat vain yhtä tunnetta: _voi ei_.

Nuo kolme alempiarvoista visseriä juttelivat tyhjänpäiväisistä asioista. Kuka mahtaisi saada tänä vuonna minkäkin palkinnon? Kenelle oli käynyt sitä, kenelle tätä? Hetkeksi keskustelu harhautui Esareniin ja tämän erottamiseen visserin virasta – silloin minäkin sain puheenvuoron – mutta sitten Visser Yksitoista kysyi: "Oletteko te kaksi muuten kuulleet, että Neuvoston Viidessä huhutaan olevan jiafilekin vikaa?" ja minä olin taas hiljaa pitkät pätkät.

"Oli muuten aika hyvät jatkot silloin viime vuonna!" Visser Viisitoista hihkaisi.

"Älä ihmeessä! Voi, _Kuutonen_…"

"Ja koko visser-kunta oli todistamassa!"

Olin edelleen vaiti. En ymmärtänyt, mistä jatkoista he puhuivat. Muistaakseni viime vuonna oli Visser Seitsemän sanonut minulle, että kaikki lähtisivät gaalan jälkeen suoraan aluksilleen nukkumaan.

Ajatukseni alkoivat harhailla, mutta havahduin taatusti todellisuuteen, kun kuulin raivokasta kirkunaa salin toiselta puolelta. Ääni kuului… kyllä, naispuoliselle ihmiselle. Minulla oli ikävä tunne, että tiesin, kuka kirkuja oli. Jätin toiset visserit keskustelemaan Visser Viiden uudesta kampauksesta ja juoksin salin toiselle puolelle.

Toden totta. Vanha kunnon Visser Yksi, imperiumin suurin dapsen ja valitettavasti myös korkea-arvoisin visser, se siellä seisoi ruokapöydän vieressä ja käytännöllisesti katsoen hyppi tasajalkaa paikoillaan kuin uhmaikäinen ihmislapsi. Hänen kultamusta univormunsa oli ongachilaisen perinneruoan, hapanimelletyn mutapuuron, peitossa. Hänen vieressään seisoi oma henkilökohtainen avustajani ja tuijotti häntä vihaisesti.

"Mitä täällä tapahtuu?" tivasi paikalle juuri juossut Neuvoston Kaksi.

"Tuo kirottu Visser Kolmen imijä turmeli uuden univormuntakkini!" Visser Yksi rääkyi naama punaisena ja osoitti Jilliä.

(Kunnianarvoisa Visser Yksi loukkasi minua ja visseriäni!) Jill kiljaisi vastaan. (Minä…)

"Hiljaa, pahainen vähäarvoinen", tiuskaisi Neuvoston Kaksi. "Sinun kaltaisesi mitättömyys, joka hyökkää visserin kimppuun, voi _ehkä_ selvitä kovalla kidutuksella!"

Hän nosti kättään viitatakseen häntä seuraavaa hork-bajir-kaartia ottamaan Jillin kiinni, mutta minä astuin hänen ja Jillin väliin.

(Minä olen hänen visserinsä), sanoin kylmästi. (Ei Visser Yksi. Minä hoidan tämän.)

"Niin juuri, Visser Kolme kyllä aivan varmasti hoitelee oman panopuunsa parhaiten…" Visser Yksi aloitti, mutta Neuvoston Kaksi vaiensi hänet.

"Riittää."

Paikalle oli kerääntynyt jo melkoinen joukko vissereitä, ala-vissereitä ja heidän alaisiaan. Kaikki tuijottivat Visser Yhtä ja hänen mutapuuroista univormuaan. Minä vedin Jillin vähin äänin mukanani pois heidän keskeltään.

(Mitä siinä tapahtui?) kysyin.

(No, minä kävelin kaikessa rauhassa tuon pöydän viertä, kun Visser Yksi ilmestyi jostakin parin ala-visserinsä kanssa, ja hän alkoi aukoa minulle päätään siitä, miten minä 'leikin andaliittia imperiumin turhimman yeerkin kanssa' ja kuinka arvoton minä itsekin olen ja… sitten hän sanoi epäilevänsä, että sinä ja minä _lähdemme vielä jonain päivänä andaliittien kotiplaneetalle, menemme naimisiin ja hankimme lapsia!_) Jill kihisi raivosta. (Sillä sekunnilla minulta paloivat käämit! Joten heilautin vähän häntää, ja se mutapuurokulho lensi pöydältä suoraan Visser Yhden naamaan!)

Tuijotin Jilliä pari sekuntia. Sitten repesin räkäisimpään nauruuni pitkään aikaan.

(Tiedätkö, minkä rangaistuksen minä sinulle annan? Koko yön sinun mielileikkejäsi! Mutakylpy Ykköselle keskellä visser-gaalaa, totta totisesti, ainoastaan minä itse olisin voinut keksiä jotain noin nerokasta! Minä olen oikein ylpeä sinusta.)

Jill hymyili.

Visser-gaala tuntui jostain syystä siedettävämmältä tänä vuonna, vaikken taaskaan saanut yhtäkään palkintoa. Ehkä se johtui siitä, että Visser Yksi oli mutapuuroepisodin jälkeen huomattavasti vaisumpi. Jopa Neuvoston Yhden puheen onnistuin kestämään nukahtamatta seisaalleni.

Vapaan ohjelman alettua kävelin Jillin kanssa nurkkaan. Haukuimme yhdessä Neuvoston Yhden tylsine puheineen, Visser Yhtenä tunnetun puoli-ihmisdapsenin, sekä tärkeilevät ala-visserit, jotka ylpeilevät sillä, jos heidän visserinsä on sanonut heille "hyvää huomenta" aamulla. Jill joutui lähtemään melko pian sapelialukselle tarkastamaan yhteydenotot maapallolta, ja minä jäin yksin. Todellakin yksin, panin merkille nopeasti. Huomattava osa visser-kollegoistani oli poissa.

Kävelin salista yhteen siitä alkavista käytävistä. Oudon autiolta sekin vaikutti… paitsi että kauempaa kuului ääniä. Naurua, puheensorinaa. Yksi sivuovi käytävän toisessa päässä oli raollaan, ja sieltä kajasti sinertävää valoa. Äänet tulivat sieltä. Hiivin sisään.

Pienehkö huone oli täynnä imperiumimme upseereita, vissereistä luutnantteihin. Kaikki tuijottivat kiinteästi jotain perimmäisellä seinällä… jotain, josta lähti huoneen ainoa valo. Hivuttauduin hitaasti lähemmäs, kauimpana seinästä istuvien alempien upseerien välitse. Silloin Visserit Viisitoista ja Kuusitoista, kaksi hork-bajir-ohjastajaa, jotka olivat tiettävästi olleet _orikar oriseja_ eli Hyvin Läheisiä Ystäviä jo koulutuksesta asti, äkkäsivät minut ja puhkesivat raikuviin aplodeihin.

"Hyvä Kolmonen!" toinen heistä huusi.

Päät kääntyivät väkijoukossa. Lisää aplodeja ja oikea vihellysten konsertti.

"No siinähän se nyt on!"

"Oi-joi!"

"Katsokaas, siitosori omassa persoonassaan!"

Visser Yksi, joka oli ottanut käyttöön vanhan, hiukan kulahtaneen univormuntakkinsa, heilautti mustia hiuksiaan ylimielisesti. "Vain sinä voit tehdä jotain _tällaista_, Esplin."

"_Minä_ luulin, että edes _hän_ ei voisi vajota noin alas", tuhahti Visser Viisi, jolla oli nuorehkon naispuolisen ihmisen keho.

Minä olin aivan ulkona kaikesta. (Mistä hitosta te oikein höpisette?)

"Ai, vai leikkii herra wannabe-andaliitti vielä tyhmempää kuin on?" Visser Yksi pilkkasi. "Katso itse."

Visserit väistyivät tieltäni, niin että minä näin, mitä kaikki katsoivat.

(MITÄ HELVETTIÄ?)

_Puolen imperiumin visserit ja muut upseerit katsoivat Jillin ja minun kotivideota!_

Minusta tuntui kuin polveni olisivat muuttuneet vedeksi. Korvissani suhisi. Joku alaiseni. Joku heistä oli varmasti ottanut kidutuskammioon unohtamani tallenteen ja niin se oli ties miten monen mutkan kautta joutunut tänne.

"Joko leikkaa?" kuului Visser Yhden vahingoniloa tihkuva naurunräkätys kohinan läpi.

Kuulin oman nautinnonvoihkeeni videolta. Jillin _Oi Visser!_ –huudot.

Jill, oikea Jill, juoksi juuri silloin myös sisään. Hänen silmänsä laajenivat kauhusta ja häpeästä, kun hänkin tunnisti seinään heijastetun neliulotteisen kuvanauhan. Vähäarvoinen kuin oli, hän sai vastaansa aplodien ja vihellysten kuoron sijasta pilkkahuutoja, joita en ala nyt tässä toistaa. Jotkut jopa sylkäisivät hänen päälleen.

"Saastaiset puoliandaliitit!" Visser Kaksi räjähti lopulta huoneen nurkasta. "Näivettykää fuugan tuhannessa tuskassa, lajimme häpeät!"

Hän paiskasi drakon-aseensa Jilliä ja minua kohti. Se sinkoutui vain muutaman sentin pääni ohi. Ja me jätimme huoneen varsin nopeasti. Me puoliandaliitit.


	11. Salaliitto

_**9. luku – Salaliitto**_

**Jill **

Keskuskaupunkimme lämmin tuuli hyväili jälleen kastanjanruskeita ihmisen hiuksiani, kun kävelin pölyistä katua pitkin melkein kaupungin keskustassa. En voi sanoa, että se tuntui yhtä hyvältä kuin Visser Kolmen kosketus – syömisrytmi on yksi kotimaailman päivä ja kolme Maan päivää, andaliiteilla on neljä jalkaa ja häntä, ja mikään ei tunnu yhtä hyvältä kuin Visser Kolmen kosketus – mutta minä pidän tuulesta. Planeetalla, jolla kasvoin, ei tuullut juuri ollenkaan, ja kun kävin maapallolla ensimmäistä kertaa, ilman kylmät ja lämpimät virtaukset ihollani olivat minulle aivan uusi ja eksoottinen kokemus.

Kellertäviä pilviä vasten kohosi kaukana hotelli, jossa olin kerran viettänyt laatuaikaa Visser Kolmen kanssa. Vaistomaisesti kosketin vasenta korvaani. Se oli tietenkin yhtä ehjä kuin toinenkin, mutta kun olin morfannut ihmisestä andaliitiksi Visserin hotellihuoneessa kiihkeiden hetkien jälkeen, asia ei ollut ollut aivan niin. Hymyilin, kun muistelin, kuinka lamaannuttava kipu oli kieroutunut aivoissani äärimmäiseksi, orgastiseksi mielihyväksi.

Nyt olin kuitenkin eri tehtävissä. Määränpääni oli kaupungin suurin puisto, jossa alkaisi puolen tunnin sisällä Yhteisön tärkeä kokous. Visser Kolme ei ollut voinut osallistua siihen, sillä hän oli tarkastamassa, kuinka Projekti Tottelevaisuus – ainoa asia, jonka voin kertoa siitä enää, on se, että se osoittautui lopulta totaaliseksi fiaskoksi – edistyi. Mutta siellä olisin minä, hänen henkilökohtainen avustajansa. Puistossa olisi varmasti tarjolla jotain suuhunpantavaa, millä tarkoitan tällä kertaa syötävää, mutta päätin pysähtyä hetkeksi lähimpään kahvilaan. Kahvilat muistuttavat hieman emoaluksen ruokaloita, mutta niissä on yksi olennainen ero, nimittäin eräs outo juttu nimeltä raha. Raha, joka vaihtaa omistajaa.

Kirosin tuon valitettavan tosiasian fuugista tuskallisimpaan, kun olin istahtanut sattumanvaraisesti valitsemaani pöytään kahvilassa, katsellut aikani herkullisesti rasvasta kiilteleviä donitseja ja suklaakakkuja ja huomannut sitten, ettei minulla ollut yhtään ihmisrahaa. Se merkitsi, etten voinut ostaakaan mitään. Ilman rahaa ei käsittääkseni voi tehdä käytännöllisesti katsoen mitään ihmisten maailmassa. Epäilen, että jopa hengittäminen on laitonta, jos ei ole tarpeeksi rahaa. Siksi olin varuillani ja yritin hengittää niin äänettömästi kuin mahdollista. Kenties ihmisten kansalaisvelvollisuus oli ilmiantaa kaikki, jotka eivät mahdollisesti olleet maksaneet hengitysverojaan.

Melkein pyörryin riemusta, kun löysin PVC-takkini taskusta nipun dollarin seteleitä. Ne olivat paloja oudon tuntuista paperia, joissa oli tekstiä ja kuvia. Katsoin yhtä seteliä tarkemmin. Siinä oli kuva miespuolisesta ihmisestä, jolla oli valkoiset hiukset typerällä kampauksella, sekä teksti "In God We Trust" toisella puolella. Kohautin olkapäitäni, olinhan jo tiennyt, että ihmisten takapajuisuudesta on toukka-asteisen teknologian ja perhejärjestelmän lisäksi olemassa kolmaskin todiste: erilaisten uskontojen elinvoimaisuus. Olin kuitenkin myös lukenut joltakin ihmisten naurettavan vanhanaikaisen tietokoneverkon sivulta, että siinä valtiossa, jossa minä nyt olin, ihmisillä oli vapaus uskoa mihin halusivat. Joten kuinka tämä teksti, joka selvästi julisti, että oli vain yksi jumala johon luottaa, sopi kuvaan? En ymmärtänyt. Kaiketi se oli vain ihmisten kuuluisaa järkeä, sitä joka oli saanut heidät nimeämään lajinsa "viisaaksi ihmiseksi".

Tarkkailin kassalle jonottavia ihmisiä noin kymmenen minuuttia, kunnes olin oppinut, miten kyseisessä tilanteessa tuli käyttäytyä. Mene jonon päähän, kerro kassan takana istuvalle tytölle, mitä haluat, ja kun hän antaa sen sinulle, anna hänelle rahat. Hyvin yksinkertaista oikeastaan. Nousin paikaltani ja kävelin jonoon.

"Kaksi tuollaista… kiitos!" pyysin ojentaen seteleitä ja osoittaen herkullisen näköisiä vaaleanpunaisia donitseja, kun olin kassatytön kohdalla. Melkein unohdin pienen sanan lauseen lopusta. Ihmiset käyttävät sitä vaikuttaakseen kohteliailta ja ystävällisiltä, niin olen ymmärtänyt.

Kuulin takaani henkäisyn, ja käännyin ympäri. Nuori, hyvin laiha vaaleahiuksinen nainen, yllään lyhyt vaaleanpunainen mekko, seisoi siinä ja näytti siltä, kuin _semrat_-hyönteinen olisi purrut häntä. Hänen silmänsä olivat laajentuneet ja hän äänteli kuin olisi ollut tukehtumaisillaan.

"Onko jokin hätänä?" kysyin rauhallisesti.

"N-nuo sisältää tuollaiset miljoona kaloria!" tyttö melkein huusi.

"Entä sitten?" kysyin silmiäni siristäen. Olisin voinut vannoa, että hänen silmänsä ja leukansa olisivat pudonneet lattialle minä hetkenä hyvänsä.

"Entä sitten?" hän huudahti hysteerisenä. "_Entä sitten?_ Pyhä paska, sinustahan voi tulla läski ja sitten sinä et voi enää liikkua julkisesti!"

"Miksen?" En tiennyt, kumpi ihmetytti minua enemmän, ajatus siitä, että ulkonäkö määräisi, saanko liikkua julkisesti, vai ajatus _pyhästä paskasta_.

"Se lukee osavaltion laissa! Rumat ihmiset eivät saa näyttäytyä kaduilla tai missään!"

"Ja lihava ja ruma tarkoittavat siis samaa?" kysyin kiinnostuneena. Lihava andaliitti on yksi universumin epämiellyttävimmistä asioista, mutta lihava ja silti kaunis ihminen oli huomattavasti helpompi ainakin minun kuvitella.

"Tietysti! Haloo, milloin olet nähnyt läskin – tai silmälasipäisen tai pienirintaisen – tytön _Cosmopolitanin_ tai _Voguen_ kannessa, _Playboysta_ puhumattakaan…"

No, minä en ole ihminen. En voisi koskaan ymmärtää tuon vähemmän kehittyneen lajin kauneusihanteita, en ainakaan sitä, että rasvaa sai ja piti olla vain maitorauhasissa muttei missään muualla. En tuntenut myöskään kunnolla ihmisen fysiologiaa, mutta minusta tuntui, että tuo ihanne oli jo fyysisestikin mahdoton. Mutta asiahan ei minulle kuulunut. Kohautin olkapäitäni, otin donitsini ja palasin pöytääni. Silmäilin alkukantaista televisiota nurkassa, mutta siellä ei näkynyt mitään mielenkiintoista. Se oli vahinko, sillä arvaa, mikä on ehdottomasti paras tapa viihdyttää itseään kun on yksin emoaluksella vailla mitään tekemistä? Ihmisten tv-lähetysten katsominen. Olen yhdistänyt tietokoneeni ihmisten tekemiin satelliitteihin, niin että voin katsoa heidän televisioviihdettään siitä, ja se on ollut todella sen arvoista.

En tarkoita niitä outoja dokumentteja, joissa jotkut ihmiset juoksevat sinne tänne ja sanovat asioita, joiden pitäisi kaiketi olla hauskoja, sillä toinen joukko ihmisiä, joita ei näytetä kuvassa, nauravat heille. En ymmärrä, miksei heitä näytetä, ja mikseivät kuvassa näkyvät ihmiset koskaan loukkaannu heidän naurustaan. Hulluja nuo ihmiset.

Tietyt huumoriohjelmat sitä vastoin… Mustaan pukuun ja valkeaan kaulukseen pukeutunut ruma ihmismies seisoo pöydän takana ja ärjyy jotain sellaista kuin: "Katsokaa noita hirmumyrskyjä, maanjäristyksiä ja muita katastrofeja, joita Jumala lähettää tähän maahan, jota Hänen pitäisi suosia! Hän rankaisee meitä! Me olemme unohtaneet Hänen totuutensa ja antautuneet Saatanan ja maallisen elämän kiusauksille! Herramme vihaa meitä! Jumala vihaa Amerikkaa, josta on tullut synnin ja pahuuden pesä! Me harrastamme seksiä ennen pyhää avioliittoa ja annamme homoseksuaalien, abortintekijöiden, evoluutioteoreetikkojen ja muiden liberaalien elää, ja tämä on rangaistuksemme! Katukaa, syntinen kansa! Te palatte helvetissä niiden saastaisten sodomiittien – voi, kunpa he joutuisivat vieläkin käymään läpi julkisen nöyryytyksen ja kaksi vuotta epäinhimillistä elämää häpeällisten tekojensa takia! – ja jumalattomien tiedemiesten kanssa, jotka julkeavat väittää, että maailmankaikkeus olisi syntynyt yhdestä räjähdyksestä ja että lajit olisivat kehittyneet itsestään miljoonien vuosien kuluessa! Rukoilkaa! Rukoilkaa, lukekaa pyhää Raamattua, jotta muistaisitte ainoan oikean totuuden, sekä luonnollisesti lähettäkää rahaa Jumalan miesten tileille…"

Aivan. Hervoton. Ohjelma! Myönnän rehellisesti rakastavani sitä. Itse asiassa en voi olla kieriskelemättä lattialla naurusta joka ikinen kerta kun katson sitä. Ihmisten huumorintaju ei ehkä olekaan loppujen lopuksi niin alkeellisella tasolla, se ohjelma nimittäin vaikuttaa olevan melko suosittu.

Söin donitsini hitaasti. Sokerin maku sai minut värisemään kiihkosta, mutta onnistuin olemaan sekoamatta. Olin mahdollisimman huonossa paikassa siihen. Siitä huolimatta tunsin muutamia jäisiä katseita niskassani, kun lähdin kahvilasta.

Puisto ei ollut kaukana. Olin juuri astunut inhottavan vehreälle alueelle, kun kuulin matalia ääniä sen pensaikon takaa, jota olin parhaillaan ohittamassa. Pysähdyin ja kuuntelin.

"…päästään vihdoinkin eroon siitä saastaisesta andaliittiohjastajasta", miespuolinen ihminen sanoi.

"Joo. Huomenna hän on kuollut! Miettikää, jätkät!"

"Olettaen, että suunnitelmasi toimii, Estril. Jos se ei toimi, kuolleet olemme me. Älkää vielä juhliko."

"Kyllä se toimii, Illan. Luota vain minuun. Kaikki on valmiina, ja tiedätte-kyllä-ketkä vain odottavat."

Sydämeni, yksikössä, pysähtyi. Sukelsin pusikkoon ja näin kolme miestä istumassa penkillä, joka oli sijoitettu pensasaitojen keskelle, erilleen kävelytiestä. En nähnyt heidän kasvojaan, mikä lisäsi pelkoani.

_Päästään eroon siitä andaliittiohjastajasta… huomenna hän on kuollut._

Pettureita.

Minä katselin kolmea salamurhaajaa, enkä voinut tehdä mitään. Yksinäinen ihmisnaaras vastaan kolme isoa ihmisurosta? Ei toivoakaan. En voinut liioin morfata, sillä olin julkisella paikalla. En voinut riskeerata maapallon valloitusta edes tällaisen asian takia. Miehet saattaisivat jopa huomata ja tappaa minut, ennen kuin morfini olisi valmis.

Tappaa minut ja tappaa sitten minun Visserini.

Vapisten katsoin miesten lähtevän. Näin vilauksen yhden kasvoista, mutta hän ei muistuttanut ketään tuntemaani ihmisohjastajaa. Odotin niin pitkään, että miehet olivat varmasti menneet, ja sitten hiivin samaan paikkaan, missä he olivat istuneet. Otin kontaktisiruni ja soitin Visserille välittömästi.

Hän ei vastannut. Luultavasti hänellä ei ollut henkilökohtaista tietokonettaan mukanaan.

Kylmä möhkäle vatsassani kasvoi ja kasvoi, kun kävelin kohti puiston nurmikoita, missä vetelehti Yhteisön jäseniä. Koko tilanne tuntui niin epätodelliselta, oudolta ja unenomaiselta. Muutamat ohjastajat eivät vain voineet suunnitella Visser Kolmen salamurhaamista. Eivät kerta kaikkiaan voineet. Sen oli täytynyt olla vain heidän haaveiluaan. Vaikka se olisikin totta, he eivät mitenkään voisi onnistua. Visserillähän oli oma tehokas vartiokaartinsa!

_Jotkut sen jäsenistä voivatkin olla niiden miesten kavereita_, muistutti isäntäni. Hän ei ollut varma, oliko iloinen vai huolestunut.

Yritin olla välittämättä Miribelistä, joka kuvitteli hork-bajiria viiltämässä Visser Kolmea. Kuinka hän kaatuisi rääkäisten maahan, ja hork-bajir leikkaisi hänen päänsä poikki tai hänen kurkkunsa auki tai sivaltaisi pitkän viillon hänen mahaansa, niin että veri ja sisuskalut lentäisivät… _Se olisi liian dramaattista_, töksäytin isännälleni. Ehkä salamurhaajat – ne _tiedätte-kai-ketkä_, jotka olivat valmiina – myrkyttäisivät Visserin yöveden, ja hän joisi sen ilman aavistustakaan vaarasta.

Ja mitä teki hänen henkilökohtainen avustajansa, joka tiesi salamurhasuunnitelmasta? Roikkui maapallolla peitejärjestön kokouksessa. Minun täytyi saada kyyti takaisin sapelialukselle, ja pian.

"Heeei, Jill! Miten menee, niinku?"

Voi ei. Ei voinut olla…

"Siisti rotsi sulla!"

"Joo, ei uskois että sä löysit ton emoaluksen varastohuoneesta!"

Kikatusta.

Avasin silmäni. Voi kyllä, he siinä olivat. Kolme nuorta naispuolista ihmisohjastajaa, Jaylish, Denriss ja Felian, eli Toivottomien Tapausten Trio, kuten kutsuin heitä mielessäni. Heillä oli päällään melkein identtiset pinkit topit ja vaaleansiniset farkut, joissa oli isot "Miss Sixty" –tekstit takapuolella, paikassa, missä ne olivat selvästi näkyvillä.

"No", Jaylish avasi keskustelun, jos hänen ja hänen kavereidensa kanssa juttelemista voi kutsua keskusteluksi. "Oleks ookoo? Miten Visserin kanssa sujuu?"

Visser Kolmen nimen kuuleminen muistutti minua tuskallisesti hänen synkästä tulevaisuudestaan.

"Ei kuulu teille", tiuskaisin ja yritin kävellä pois, mutta tytöt seurasivat minua.

"Hei, älä nyt viitsi mököttää tolleen! Me ollaan tosi kiinnostuneita kuulemaan, mitä tapahtuu teidän makuuh…"

"Elämässä", Jaylish lopetti. Hän katsoi minua silmiin. "Meillä on sinulle lahja."

"Lahja?"

"Just", Felian kikatti. "Yksi meidän frendi oikeastaan niinku osti sen, mut se niinku antoi meille luvan välittää se sulle."

Jaylish otti pienen pahvilaatikon käsilaukustaan ja antoi sen minulle. Katsoin sitä ilmeettömästi.

"Ja mikä hitto tämä on?"

"Siellä on niinku vibraattori sisällä, tiäksä?" Denriss kikatti. "Sä niinku laitat sen päälle ja se niinku värisee, tiäksä?"

"Mieti vaan mitä se voisi tehdä Visserin intiimeissä paikoissa… omistasi puhumattakaan", Jaylish sanoi ja iski silmää. "Monet ihmisnaiset käyttävät sellaista, kun tyydyttävät itseään."

"No… kiitos", sanoin. Tungin laatikon takkini isoimpaan taskuun, minne se mahtui vain osittain, ja kiirehdin pois. En halunnut katsella noita idioottimaisten hymyjen koristamia kasvoja yhtään pidempään kuin oli pakko.

Iniss kaksi-kaksi-kuusi seisoi suuren tuuhean puun alla ja puhui laumalle teini-ikäisiä ihmisiä. He olivat varmaankin koulusta, jossa hän opetti, ja aivan varmasti hän yritti käännyttää heitä Yhteisön jäseniksi. Nuoret ihmiset ovat kuulemma hyvää riistaa. Ne haluavat kokeilla ihan kaikkea ennen kolmekymmenvuotispäiväänsä, jotta voivat sitten ryhtyä miellyttäviksi kunnon kansalaisiksi puhtain omatunnoin. Nuori ihminen ei myöskään pelkää mitään niin paljon kuin ulkopuolisuutta ja "luuseriksi" leimaamista. Sellaiset pikkuasiat kuin mitä todella on ja haluaa eivät merkitse mitään, kun kyse on suosiosta ja joukkoon kuulumisesta. Niinpä oli tärkeää tehdä isäntiä niin monesta nuoresta kuin mahdollista – loput tulisivat itsestään. Uskon, että kuka tahansa nuori ihminen ryhtyisi vapaaehtoisesti ohjastajaksi, jos kuulisi sen olevan muotia.

Käännyin poispäin. Pidän Inissistä vain hieman enemmän kuin toivottomista tapauksista. Se ei johdu siitä, että hän on ihan vitun tylsä. Se johtuu siitä, että hän ei pidä minusta. Tai no, toisaalta hän ei pidä minusta, koska hän on vitun tylsä. Eli koska hän ei uskalla tehdä mitään, jota ei erikseen laissa sallittu, ja halveksii kaikkia, jotka uskalsivat. Sama vanha tarina.

Hiivin kauemmas väkijoukosta, melkein pusikkoon. Tarpeeksi erillään, hyvä. Kaivoin esiin kontaktisiruni ja yritin uudelleen.

Muutama hiljainen sekunti, kun yhteys muodostettiin. Sitten…

"Helvetti, Jill! Miksi crachlayssa sinä minulle nyt soitat? Voiko mikään asia olla…"

"Kyllä voi, Visser", sanoin nopeasti. "Sinut aiotaan murhata."

Hiljaisuus. Sitten hän karjaisi kuin kaurapuurohullu: "Mitä yaolinia sinä puhut? Oletko puuroissa, vai?"

"Kunpa olisinkin, Visser", huokaisin ääni väristen. Olin diilannut tonneittain kaurapuuroa Visser Kolmelle menneiden kuukausien sisällä sen jälkeen, kun olin epäonnistunut yrityksessäni vieroittaa meidät molemmat aineesta. Yritykseni ei ollut vain saanut häntä pieksemään minut puolikuoliaaksi raivon vallassa, vaan myös provosoinut häntä käyttämään entistä enemmän kaurapuuroa. Minä syön puuroa satunnaisesti – _satunnaisesti_ – enkä ole siitä riippuvainen. Ehdottomasti en. "Kuulin kolmen ihmisohjastajan puhuvan siitä. En tunnistanut, keitä he olivat."

"Miten he muka aikovat tehdä sen?" Visser Kolme kysyi. Hänen äänensä oli nyt täynnä pelkoa.

"En tiedä. Kuulin vain heidän sanovan, että sinä olisit huomenna kuollut."

Taas muutaman sekunnin ahdistava hiljaisuus. Visser kaiketi yritti ymmärtää ja hyväksyä viestini. Varmasti hän oli myös tyyneltä kuulostavan pintansa alla järkyttynyt. Minä olin ollut aivan shokissa, kun olin kuullut miesten puhuvan, ja kyse ei sentään ollut ollut _minusta_.

"Palaan sapelialukselle välittömästi", Visser Kolme sanoi vihdoin. "Kuten myös sinä."

"Mutta kokous…"

"Etkö ole vieläkään ymmärtänyt, että henkilökohtaisen avustajan työhön ei kuulu kyseenalaistaa visserinsä käskyjä?" Visser Kolme tiuskaisi. "Lähetän ötökkähävittäjän lähimmälle laskeutumispaikalle."

Hän katkaisi yhteyden. Sujautin sirun takaisin taskuuni, vedin takkiani tiukemmin ympärilleni ja suuntasin kohti hylättyä rakennustyömaata. Paskat kokouksesta, jos kerran Visser niin sanoi.

Ötökkähävittäjä seisoi odottamassa minua rakennustyömaalla, luonnollisesti juuri sopivasti jonkinlaisen korkean rakennuksen betonirangan takana, niin ettei sitä voinut nähdä rakennustyömaata reunustavilta kävelyteiltä. Visser Kolme oli todellakin ottanut minut vakavasti. Se on aika harvinaista, siis että Visser Kolme ottaa alaisensa vakavasti. Purin morfini heti kun olin turvallisesti hävittäjässä. Niin nautittava asia kuin makuaisti onkin, ihmisruumis, erityisesti naispuolinen, on häiritsevän heiveröinen. Ainakin andaliittiruumiiseen verrattuna.

Olin perillä sapelialuksella puolen tunnin kuluttua. Että nuo uudet ötökkähävittäjät ovat ihania, kun ne ovat niin nopeita. Ihmisvaatteet roikkuen käsivarrellani ravasin Visser Kolmen oman huoneiston ovelle, jonka edessä oli neljä hork-bajir-vartijaa.

"Mene vain sisään", yksi heistä sanoi minulle. "Visserin käsky kuuluu, että me emme saa päästää sisään ketään muuta kuin sinut."

Se tuntui hyvältä. Ei siksi, että Visser oli vaarassa, vaan siksi, että se todisti, että hän luotti minuun.

Visser Kolme makasi sängyllään, mitä ilmeisemmin yhä elossa.

(Visser, minä…), aloitin, mutta hän vaiensi minut kädenliikkeellään.

(Myöhemmin, Jill. Turvallisuusjoukot etsivät parhaillaan pettureita, enkä aio lähteä tästä huoneesta, ennen kuin heidät on saatu kiinni. Mutta minulla on tylsää. Haluan, että viihdytät minua.)

Huomasin yhtäkkiä, että Miribel mietiskeli jotain. Filosofoi, voisinpa melkein sanoa.

_Loppujen lopuksi on olemassa vain kahdenlaisia uroksia_, hän pohti. _On prinssi Elfangoreja ja on Visser Kolmeja. Elfangorit ovat oikein hyödyllisiä, kun haluat uskollisen ja älykkään ystävän. He eivät koskaan riko valaa ja ovat valmiita uhraamaan itsensä niiden asioiden puolesta, joita rakastavat ja pitävät oikeina. Niinpä heidät voi ottaa vakavasti vain ystävinä ja johtajina. Visser Kolmet sen sijaan rakastavat vain itseään. Koska he ovat omien pikku universumeidensa keskipisteitä, heidän mielihalunsa ovat heidän mielestään tärkeämpiä kuin muiden hyvinvointi. Pitäisi olla olemassa laki, jonka mukaan heidät pitää sterilisoida ja heitä ei saa päästää korkeisiin virkoihin. Heidän raivostuttava luonteensa kuitenkin tekee heistä vastustamattomia uroksina siinä tehtävässä mihin urokset on tarkoitettu. Yksinkertaistaen: mene naimisiin Elfangorin kanssa, ota Visser Kolme rakastajaksesi._

Miribelin lajin joukossa se varmasti oli hyvinkin totta, voin kertoa. Meidän sukupuolettomien yeerkien ei tietenkään tarvitse vaivata päätämme tuollaisella.

Näytin vibraattoria Visser Kolmelle, ja kun olin selittänyt sen toimintaperiaatteen, hän näytti melko innostuneelta. Vibraattori kädessäni kävin makuulle sänkyyn Visser Kolmen viereen. Hän kehräsi, kun _hieroin_ häntä ja kohotin vibraattorin valmiiksi, jotta voisin työntää sen häneen.

(Joskus kadehdin ihmisiä, jotka voivat tehdä tätä itse itselleen!)

En tiennyt, oliko se piilotettu käsky hieroa paremmin, vai muistutus siitä, että oli todellinen kohteliaisuus ja luottamuksenosoitus Visser Kolmelta, että hän antoi minulle luvan tehdä sitä hänelle…

_Antoi luvan._

Jokin ilmaisussa häiritsi minua. Mikä? Sitten näin silmissäni Felianin, joka kikatti: _Yksi meidän frendi oikeastaan niinku osti sen, mut se niinku antoi meille luvan välittää se sulle._

Ai niin. Ei mitään sen vaarallisempaa. Ajatukseni jatkoivat kulkuaan.

Kyllä, Felian, siellä puistossa. Olin ollut huolissani Visseristä, koska olin kuullut niiden miesten puhuvan hänen murhaamisestaan…

_Kaikki on valmiina, ja tiedätte-kyllä-ketkä vain odottavat._

_Se niinku antoi meille luvan välittää se sulle._

EI!

Kiskaisin vibraattorin niin kauas Visseristä kuin pystyin, nopeammin kuin yksikään andaliitti on koskaan sivaltanut hännällään, ja kierin lattialle.

(Mitä _yaolinia_ sinä teet?) kuulin Visser Kolmen ajatuspuheen. En vastannut. Katsoin vibraattoria ja leikkasin sen mustan muovikuoren sirolla häntäterälläni, joka on oikeastaan pikemminkin piikki. Onneksi. Se, mitä tein, ei olisi ollut helppoa urosandaliitin isolla ja kömpelöllä terällä.

Kuori putosi pois. Henkäisin kauhusta.

Laite sisälsi värisevien rautalankojen lisäksi epämääräisen sotkun punaisia johtoja yhdistyneinä pikkuruiseen ruutuun, jossa näkyi koko ajan pienemmäksi muuttuva numero – sekä pienen ydinreaktorin.

Pommi.

Hetken vain tuijotin sitä silmät suurina. Mitä koulutuksessa olikaan opetettu pommin purkamisesta? Käytännön kemia oli jopa kiinnostanut minua, vaikken ollutkaan ymmärtänyt mitään siitä, mihin se perustui. No, luulenpa, että kun sinun ja rakastettusi henki riippuu siitä, onnistutko pommin purkamisessa, ei ole juurikaan väliä, _miksi_ prosessi toimii, kunhan se _toimii_.

Kyllä, minun piti estää reaktio alkamasta. Joten minun täytyi tuhota tai murtaa tai leikata… mikä? Jos valitsisin väärän kohteen, koko pommi saattaisi räjähtää heti.

(Mitä helvettiä!) Visser Kolme kiljaisi takaani. Hän katsoi myöskin pommia. Tein pikaisen päätöksen olla luottamatta onneeni. Juoksin sen sijaan lähimmälle luukulle ja pudotin pommin sinne. Sisempi luukku sulkeutui kuin ulompi avautui ja antoi tyhjiön imaista pommin äärettömään avaruuteen.

Vilkaisin Visseriä sarvisilmilläni.

(Pommi, Visser), sanoin lyhyesti. (Se oli se salamurhasuunnitelma. Ne kolme ihmisohjastajaa olivat tehneet pommin vibraattorin sisään ja antaneet sen toiv… siis niille kolmelle nuorelle naispuoliselle ihmisohjastajalle, joiden tehtävä oli puolestaan luovuttaa se edelleen minulle, jotta veisin sen lähelle sinua. Ehkä he tiesivät, mikä esine oikeastaan oli, ehkä eivät.)

Käännyin ympäri ja kävelin lähemmäs Visser Kolmea. (Ja minä en ainakaan tiennyt. Vannon sen. Vannon tämän vahvan ja kauniin andaliitinruumiin kautta, että olin niin typerä että minua huijattiin, ja että olen uskollinen palvelijasi enkä voisi ikinä pettää sinua, Visserini.)

Visser Kolme tuijotti minua jäisellä katseellaan. Hetken olin varma, että hän tappaisi minut siihen paikkaan.

(Uskon sinua), hän sanoi vihdoin. (Anna minulle niiden naispuolisten ihmisohjastajien nimet.)

Minä annoin. Toivottomilla tapauksilla ei tulisi olemaan kovin hauskaa vastaisuudessa, mutta se ei ollut minun ongelmani. Itse asiassa… jossain mielessä olin jopa iloinen heidän kohtalostaan.

Ongelma olikin: jos Visser Kolme oli niin epäsuosittu, että jotkut aivan tavalliset ihmisohjastajat uskalsivat yrittää salamurhata hänet, kuinka kauan hän mahtaisi kestää virassaan? Tai… hengissä?


	12. Loma

_**10. luku – Loma**_

**Visser**

Ötökkähävittäjä alkoi laskeutua, ja tunsin inhan puistatuksen jossain andaliittiruumiini perukoilla. Sitä seurasi muutaman minuutin kuluttua vielä epämiellyttävämpi tärähdys, kun hävittäjä tunkeutui alapuolellamme siintävän Maan ilmakehään. Kaukana alhaalla, monen tuhannen kilometrin päässä, ajelehtivat likaisenvalkoiset pilvimassat. Valkoinen on väri, jonka ainoa tarkoitus on ilmeisesti tulla värjätyksi tai muutoin liatuksi. Ei se muuten näyttäisi niin puhtaalta. Aivan kuin hyveellisistä hyveellisin andaliitti, joka tuntuu siveydessään suorastaan anovan raiskausta ja silpomista.

Olin matkalla maapallolle. En kuitenkaan andaliittisissejä jahtaamaan tai leikkimään ihmistä jossakin peitejärjestömme tempauksessa. Olin menossa aivan toiselle puolelle planeettaa kuin missä yleensä vietän aikaani maapallolla, nimittäin loma-asunnolleni. Olin lomalla.

Tietenkään yeerkien imperiumin sotalordit eivät yleensä lomaile, Kolmentoista neuvosto kun pitää sellaista lähinnä kallisarvoisen ajan tuhlauksena. Visser, joka edes pyytää lomaa useammin kuin kerran vuosikymmenessä, on suuressa vaarassa leimautua laiskaksi ja saamattomaksi vispilä-visseriksi. Minun maineeni visserinä ja jopa kunnollisena yeerkinä oli kuitenkin jo valmiiksi sen verran huono, että yksi parin päivän loma ei voinut sitä enää merkittävästi huonontaa. Ehkä kovapäinen Neuvosto oli kuitenkin jo hyväksynyt sen, etten minä ollut mikä tahansa keskivertoupseeri. Hitto, kuinka monella visserillä on andaliitin keho ja morfauskyky? Kuinka monella visserillä on yhtä nerokkaita ideoita planeetan valtaukseen kuin minulla – ja kuinka monella niin huonoja alaisia, että nämä antavat andaliittien turmella kaikki? Kuinka moni visser on teurastanut yli tuhat andaliittia uransa aikana? Kuinka moni visser on suonut itselleen edes puolet niistä nautinnoista, jotka minä olen sallinut itselleni – sen sijaan, että nimittäisi niitä isäntälajien jutuiksi? Siispä minä olin täysin oikeutettu lomailemaan seuraavat päivät.

Tarkkailin sarvisilmilläni ötökkähävittäjässä kanssani matkustavia vähempiarvoisia. Pilotti-taxxon teki työnsä kunnolla, eli ainoa merkki, jonka hän antoi olemassaolostaan, oli se, että hävittäjä lensi, minne piti. Henkivartijoinani toimivat kaksi hork-bajiria seisoskelivat aseidenkäsittelypaikan liepeillä ja korjasivat välittömästi asentonsa ryhdikkäimmiksi, kun huomasivat minun katselevan heitä. Ja takanurkassa seisova henkilökohtainen avustajani oli syventynyt tietokoneeseensa. Ehkä hän otti vastaan viimeisimpiä uutisia emoalukselta, tai sitten hän etsi eroottisia kuvia nuorista andaliittiuroksista.

Jill ei ollut meikannut paljon sinä päivänä, hän oli vain värjännyt ripsensä ja rajannut kevyesti silmänsä. Olin harkinnut hänen jättämistään sapelialukselle. Saatoin näet hädin tuskin muistaa yötä, jonka olisin viettänyt yksin, ja se ahdisti minua. Yksikään olentohan ei voinut olla parempaa seuraa minulle kuin minä itse. Kukaan ei voinut olla yhtä lähellä täydellisyyttä kuin minä, kaikki muut olivat minun rinnallani mitäänsanomattomia. Tai ehkeivät aivan kaikki. Olihan nyt Jill, esimerkiksi, siinä mielessä kaikkea muuta kuin mitäänsanomaton, että hänellä oli andaliitin kaunis keho, mutta hän ei ollut tekopyhä ja naurettavan epäitsekäs andaliitti. Itse asiassa päinvastoin – hänen irstaan mielensä rinnalla minä tunsin jääväni joskus jopa toiseksi himokkuudessa.

Minä vihaan toiseksi jäämistä.

Se olikin toinen syy, jonka vuoksi olisin voinut olla ottamatta Jilliä mukaani. Se olisi merkinnyt yötä, jolloin olisin mahdollisesti saanut aidosti kauhistuttaa jotakuta nöyrää ja hiljaista vähäarvoista mieltymyksilläni ja fantasioillani. Jill ei kauhistunut mitään, tai jos kauhistui, hän ei näyttänyt sitä. Hän vain lietsoi minua yhä pelottavampaan kieroutuneisuuteen kertomalla omista haluistaan, jotka parhaimmillaan saivat minut kovaksi kuin metalli, pahimmillaan sinertymään kuin nuori andaliittien soturikadetti kauniin naaraan nähdessään. Jill oli ollut himokas jiafilek niin kauan kuin olin tuntenut hänet, mutta sen jälkeen, kun olin kertonut hänelle erään irstaan ja aidosti moraalittoman uneni, hänestä oli tullut täysin hillitön sängyssä. Niin ollen minun piti olla niin rietas kuin ikinä pystyin, jotta Jill ei vain luulisi, että mahtava Visser Kolme olisi siveellisempi kuin hän. Kaiken tämän lisäksi Jillissä oli vähäarvoisille tyypillistä rahvaanomaisuutta – harkitsemattoman rento puhetapa ja ryhti sekä sir'ay-savukkeiden polttaminen muutamana esimerkkinä.

Mutta jos ensimmäinen syy Jillin jättämiseen sapelialukselle olisi ollut se, että halusin olla yksin, olisi kolmas ja ehkä tärkein syy ollut se, että _en halunnut _olla yksin. Olin tajunnut muutamaa viikkoa aikaisemmin, vähän ennen kuin Jill oli melkein tappanut ja sitten pelastanut minut, että hänen pelkkä ajattelemisensa tuotti minulla mielihyvää. Aina, kun tulin maapallolta tai emoalukselta sapelialukselle, toivoin, että Jill olisi siellä. En tiennyt, mistä se johtui, mutta se puistatti minua. Sehän oli melkein kuin kiintymystä, eikö niin? Sitä pateettista tunnetta, jota olen järjestelmällisesti halveksunut koko elämäni ajan. Sitä _mielenhäiriötä_, joka on sotkenut monet suunnitelmat yeerkien imperiumin historian aikana! Ehkä se, että en olisi nähnyt Jilliä lainkaan muutamaan päivään, en puhunut hänen kanssaan ja ollut muutenkin kuin häntä ei olisi ollut olemassa, olisi saanut minut taas järkiini.

Jill oli kuitenkin päässyt mukaani. Kyse ei tietenkään ollut siitä, että olisin unohtanut ylemmyydentuntoni, voitonhimoni ja järjellisyyteni. Ei toki. Olin antanut hänen seurata minua ötökkähävittäjään, koska kaipasin pakoa tavallisista päivärutiineista sekä kunnon rentoutumista kaiken sen stressaantumisen jälkeen, jota olin saanut kestää menneen puolen vuoden aikana. Molempiin kuului olennaisena osana nautinto, kiihko ja himo – asiat, jotka olivat hiljalleen alkaneet saada minun mielessäni Jillin kasvot. Vain toinen andaliittiohjastaja saattoi tietää, mikä tuntui andaliittiohjastajasta hyvältä. Siksi en alun perinkään ollut unohtanut Jilliä saatuani haluamani nautinnot häneltä, kuten olin tehnyt kaikkien aikaisempien hauskanpitokumppanieni kanssa. Vain hän osasi koskettaa oikealla tavalla, juuri oikeaan aikaan oikeasta kohdasta. Ja vain hän oli koskaan antanut minulle _minkäänlaista_ vastusta irstaudessa – aidossa irstaudessa, ei pelkästään myöntymisessä oman visserin kohtuuttomimpaankin käskyyn. Jos minä vihaankin toiseksi jäämistä, rakastan kilpailemista.

Pyörittelin sarvisilmiäni hajamielisesti ympäriinsä. Ulkona pilvimatto läheni lähenemistään, ja Maan ainokaisen auringon säteet toivat siihen kullankellertävän hehkun. Toinen ötökkähävittäjä, jossa matkustivat luotetuimmat palvelijani, kiilteli hieman omani jäljessä. Tylsää. Oman hävittäjäni sisätiloissa, pilotinpaikalla ja aseidenkäsittelypaikalla siis – vielä tylsempää. Vain takanurkassa näkyi jotain astetta mielenkiintoisempaa, vaikka ei Jillkään mitenkään vastustamattoman kiinnostavalta näyttänyt tietokoneensa kanssa. Mutta hän oli ainakin kaunis, mitä en voinut sanoa muista kanssamatkustajistani. Minun ei tosin sillä hetkellä tehnyt erityisemmin mieli tehdä mitään epäsovinnaista, vaikka olisihan Jillin ottamisessa halpa-arvoisten silmien alla ollut jonkinlaista viehätystä.

Ajelehdin sekalaisten ajatusten välillä siihen asti, kunnes hävittäjä suoristui nytkähtäen ja alkoi vajota hitaasti alaspäin kohti Maan pintaa. Näin ikkunasta kuohuvaa merta silmänkantamattomiin. Olimme perillä.

Loma-asuntoni rakennettiin hyvin lyhyen ajan kuluttua siitä, kun olin saapunut Maata kiertävälle radalle. En valinnut sen sijaintia pelkästään sen perusteella, että tulisin viettämään Maan seudulla mahdollisesti hyvinkin pitkän ajan. Olin löytänyt maapallolta juuri sellaisen paikan, jossa halusin viettää vähäisen vapaa-aikani. Kyseessä on pieni saari hyvin syrjäisessä ja pohjoisessa maapallon kolkassa. Sinne kuulemma eksyy harvoin ihmisiä, ja se on helppo päätelläkin siitä, että paikka on hyisen meren kauttaaltaan ympäröimä – sitä merta kaiketi sanotaankin Jäämereksi – ja sen maasto on kivikkoista ja kallioista, siis hankala laskeutua ihmisten kömpelöillä ja hitailla ilmaliikennevälineillä.

(Tämä on kaunis paikka), Jill sanoi, kun astuimme ulos ötökkähävittäjästä ja kävelimme kivikon ja kitukasvuisen, kuihtuneen ruohon yli kalliolle, jolta näkyi itse rakennus. Muistan, kuinka olin suunnitellut sen itse. Mikään meidän yeerkien suosima rakennustyyli ei innostanut minua, halusin jotakin, jollaista ei ollut edes Kolmentoista neuvostolla. Niinpä olin kääntänyt katseeni ihmisten arkkitehtuuriin ja löytänyt juuri täydellisen mallin loma-asunnolleni.

"Mutta Visser", oli idiootti rakennusmestarini sanonut, kun olin osoittanut kuvaa, josta olin viehättynyt. "Tuo ei ole mikään asuinrakennus, vaan keskiajan goottilaiskirkko…"

(Entä sitten?) olin tiuskaissut vastaan. (Se on asuinrakennus, jos minä teen siitä sellaisen! Haluan tuolta näyttävän loma-asunnon, ja sellaisen minä myös saan. Koska! Minä! Olen! _Visser!_)

Eikä siihen ollut kenelläkään vastaansanomista. Muutaman kuukauden kuluttua minulla oli oma kaksikerroksinen loma-asunto. Tai kolmikerroksinen, jos mukaan laskettiin suippokärkinen torni, jonne saatoin kiivetä, jos halusin olla yksin.

Jäämeren navakka viima viilsi kasvojani ja teki hengittämisen vaikeammaksi. Siristin pääsilmiäni ja käänsin sarvisilmät katsomaan taaksepäin. Sielläkin päin näkyi valkoisena vaahtoavaa merta, tosin vain kapeana kaistaleena kallioharjanteiden ja kitukasvuisten puiden välistä. Kauempana kellui jäälohkareita. Silti minulla ei ollut oikeastaan kylmä, andaliitin turkki auttoi sen verran lämpimänä pysymisessä. Viittasin Jillin ja muut mukaani asuntoni vahvoille rautaoville, jotka aukenivat vain turvajärjestelmän tunnistettua minun biokemiallisen allekirjoitukseni.

Annoin palvelijoilleni luvan mennä sisään ja tarkistaa, että kaikki oli kunnossa. Heidän pitäisi tietenkin myös kytkeä rakennuksen ydingeneraattori päälle ja lämmittää asunto, ennen kuin minä edes vaivautuisin astumaan sisälle. Lisäksi viimeinen makuuhuoneeni seinämaalaus oli vielä kesken, ja halusin nähdä sen valmiina, kun nukkuisin – enemmän tai vähemmän – siellä seuraavan yön. Nyt minä halusin lähteä kävelemään ympäri saarta, "tarkastamaan ympäristön", kuten asian esitin henkivartijoilleni. Tein heille selväksi, että vaikka he luonnollisesti pysyisivät koko ajan lähistöllä, liian lähelle he eivät saisi tulla. Halusin olla rauhassa.

Jill näytti ottaneen itsestäänselvyytenä, että tahtoisin hänet mukaani kävelylle. Kun käännyin takaisin kallioille päin, hän seurasi minua tutulla paikallaan askeleen jäljessäni. Valmistauduin jo käskemään hänet sisälle.

(Sinä unohdit päät toiseen hävittäjään), hän huomautti yhtäkkiä. Hätkähdin.

(Tosiaan… Garod), käskin yhtä vartijoistani. (Hae ne.)

Hieman keskimääräistä pidempi hork-bajir-ohjastaja juoksi kallion yli hävittäjille päin ja tuli pian takaisin mukanaan iso ilmatiivis muovipussi, jonka sisällön hän tyhjensi maahan. Usean kymmenen verran eri lajeille kuuluvia syväjäädytettyjä päitä vieri minun ja Jillin jalkojen juureen.

(Kolmen kuukauden ajalta, niinhän?) assistenttini halusi tietää.

(Juuri niin. Nyt asettele ne sinne, minne käsken.)

Niin loma-asuntoni ympäristö sai taas uusia koristuksia kyvyttömien alaisteni päistä. Vilkuilin henkivartijoitani. _Noin teillekin käy, jos ette noudata käskyjäni kirjaimellisesti ja kyselemättä._

Laskettuaan viimeisen pään paikoilleen Jill pysähtyi katselemaan minua.

(Sinulla todellakin on kaunis vartalo), hän sanoi haaveksivalla ajatuspuhekuiskauksella. Hätkähdin, vaikka olin toki kuullut sen Jilliltä ennenkin. Vastasin katselemalla häntä yhtä huolellisesti. Kyllä, hänenkin vartalonsa oli kaunis. Siro ja hoikka. Olisin voinut sanoa sen Jillille, jos se ei olisi kuulostanut niin pehmeältä.

Ehken sittenkään häätäisi häntä sisälle. Käskin häntä seuraamaan minua ja kävelin kohti kallioita ja saaren länsipuolta.

Kiersimme merestä nouseville rantakallioille. Yhteen rannan kohtaan oli kahden kallion taakse muodostunut pieni laguuni, johon aallot pääsivät vain kallioiden ja kivenlohkareiden vaimentamina. Päätin käydä tarkistamassa paikan.

(Tuosta pääsee alas), Jill huomasi ja osoitti uurteista, hyvin loivasti alaspäin viettävää kallioseinämää. Mietin hetken, kannattaisiko morfata. Andaliitin kaviot kun eivät ole maailman käyttökelpoisimmat kallioilla kiipeilyyn. Jill kuitenkin oli jo horjumassa kalliota alas. Kun hän oli päässyt alas kaatumatta ja katkaisematta jalkojaan tai niskaansa, tulin siihen tulokseen, että alas pääsi turvallisesti ilman oman aikansa ja vaivansa vievää morfaustakin.

(Tällaista en ole nähnyt kuin maapallolla), Jill sanoi minulle, kun seisoimme vierekkäin kallioiden väliin murenneella hiekalla.

(Millaista?) kysyin välinpitämättömästi. Tavallista rajumpi meren aalto iski laguunin eristäviin kallioihin, ja pisaroita pärskähti minun kasvoilleni. Pyyhkäisin ne hieman ärsyyntyneenä pois, vaikka tiesin, että ne olivat vain vettä. Ei siis mitään vaarallista.

(Esimerkiksi merta, joka käyttäytyy noin), Jill selitti. (Miten se onkaan niin erivärinen joka ainoassa kohdassa! Kauempana se näyttää harmaalta, melkein mustalta, mutta kun se osuu kallioon, se näyttääkin valkoiselta ja vielä vaahtoaa tuolla tavalla…)

(Se on vettä), huokaisin ikävystyneenä. (Tietysti se tekee niin, koska sillä ei ole omaa väriä ja…)

(Tiedän kyllä, _miksi_ se näyttää siltä), Jill puuskahti. (Kuten senkin, että se aaltoilee noin voimakkaasti, koska se on niin kevyttä ainetta, että ilmavirtaukset pystyvät saamaan sen liikkeeseen. Mutta kaikilla planeetoilla, joilla minä olen käynyt, tuulet ovat olleet liian heikkoja tai niitä ei ole ollut ollenkaan, ja nesteet, joista meret muodostuvat, ovat olleet liian raskaita.)

(Sinun pitäisi käydä Miarshallatilla), nauroin. Olinkohan kuulostanut liian ystävälliseltä? Jill saattaisi luulla, että hän merkitsi minulle jotain erityistä – siis muuta kuin luotettua alaista ja miellyttävää sänkykumppania.

(Isolla lätäköllä?) Jill käänsi sananmukaisesti planeetan galardinkielisen nimen, vaikuttaen huvittuneelta.

(Se on muutaman sadan valovuoden päässä imperiumin etelärajalta), kerroin. (Minä olen käynyt siellä kerran. Korkeamman tietoisuuden lajeja sieltä ei löydy, mutta muuten kiinnostavia kylläkin – muun muassa eräs valtavan suuri vesikäärmelaji. Sielläkin on vettä, ja vielä enemmän kuin maapallolla. Noin kolme neljäsosaa pinta-alasta muodostaa valtameri, jonka mukaan koko planeetta on saanut nimensä.) Naurahdin. (Se kiertää aurinkonsa ympäri niin nopeasti, että lämpötilat sen eri puolilla vaihtelevat äkisti, ja se muodostaa valtameriin selkeitä virtauksia, pyörteitä ja kurimuksia. Sen takia siellä myös tuulee vielä monin verroin voimakkaammin kuin maapallolla, ja pyörremyrskyt ovat jokapäiväisiä. Usein ne vielä sieppaavat vettä mukaansa, muodostaen valtavia vesipatsaita.)

Jill henkäisi ihastuneena. (Kaikenlaista sinäkin olet nähnyt.)

(Ne olivat oppivuosiani visserinä), muistelin. (Kun ellimisti oli pelastanut minut…)

(Ellimisti?) Jill huudahti.

(Pitkä juttu), mutisin. (Saatan ehkä kertoa joskus, jos on aikaa. Niin, olin ollut andaliittiohjastaja vasta lyhyen aikaa, ja olin komennuksella milloin missäkin taistelemassa andaliitteja vastaan. Olin todellinen tulevaisuudenlupaus silloin, tiesin andaliiteista enemmän kuin kukaan, ja ylenin arvoasteikossa kovempaa tahtia kuin kukaan toinen ikinä. Matkustellessani ristiin rastiin galaksia omaksuin tietysti morfeja milloin mistäkin, nyt kun vihdoinkin olin saanut morfauskyvyn. Ja mahdollisimman vaarallisia eläimiä tietenkin, eivätkös vaarallisuus ja kiehtovuus olekin synonyymeja? Sitten…) huokaisin syvään. (Elfangorista tuli soturi ja sittemmin prinssi, ja hän on onnistunut aika tehokkaasti pitämään minut nykyisessä arvossani. Olen ollut Visser Kolme kohta viisitoista täkäläistä vuotta.)

Potkaisin harmissani kalliota, mutta onnistuin vain satuttamaan kavioni.

(Niiden viidentoista vuoden aikana minusta on tullut tällainen jiafilek kun olen), totesin lopuksi.

(Kun turhautuu sotauralla, alkaa etsiä lohdutusta jostain muualta), Jill sanoi tietäväisesti. (Me molemmat taisimme löytää sen ensimmäisten sstram-ohjastajien filosofiasta, jonka mukaan isäntäruumiista tavalla tai toisella nauttija ei ole minkäänlainen lajinpetturi.)

Nyökkäsin. Minulla ei ollut mitään lisättävää assistenttini sanoihin.

(Kertoisitko minulle Elfangorista, Visser?) Jill pyysi yhtäkkiä. Yllätyin hieman hänen kysymyksestään, mutta ei kai se suoranainen ihmekään ollut, että kaikkien aikojen suurin andaliittiviholliseni kiinnosti häntä.

(Elfangor.) Pitkitin tahallani nimen ajattelua, kuin se olisi tuottanut minulle erikoista mielihyvää. (Hän oli harvinainen tapaus andaliittiprinssien joukossa. Aidosti kunniallinen, moraalinen, epäitsekäs ja urhea. En tiedä, kumpi on raivostuttavampi – olento, joka esittää edustavansa noita andaliittien käsityksiä hyveistä, vai olento, joka edustaa niitä. Silti Elfangor ei ollut mikään typerys. Hän oli johtaja – joskin hän uskoi siihen naiiviin käsitykseen, että alaisten ystävällinen kohtelu lisää heidän tehokkuuttaan – ja soturi. Uskalsi ottaa riskejä olematta hullunrohkea. Hänenlaisiaan on nykyisin harvassa – mikä on toisaalta hyvä asia. Omalla puolella sellaiset ovat kilpailijoita, vihollisen puolella taas uhka imperiumille.)

(Sinä sanoit kerran, että hän oli komea.)

(Voi kyllä. Sitä hän oli myös. Kun tapasin hänet ensimmäisen kerran, hän oli vasta nuori aristh… juuri sellainen, jonka kouluttamisesta sinä olisit varmasti pitänyt), lisäsin ja virnistin Jillille. Tätä tarkoitin, kun kutsuin häntä irstaaksi. Hän himoitsee andaliitteja yhtä paljon kuin minäkin – ja luonnollisesti myös vihaa niitä yhtä paljon kuin minäkin. Hänen silmiinsä ilmestynyt kiihottunut virne huvitti minua ja antoi minulle halua jatkaa.

(Silloin hän oli vain suloinen, mutta vanhemmiten hänestä tuli aidosti komea. Varmasti nuoret hyveelliset andaliittineidot näkivät hänestä märkiä unia. Se oli ehkä yksi tärkeimmistä syistä, miksi vihasin Elfangoria niin erityisesti – hän oli aivan liian täydellinen! Ja _kaikki_ andaliitit tuntuivat rakastavan ja kunnioittavan häntä niin helvetisti!)

(Olethan sinäkin hyvännäköinen), Jill kuiskasi ja antoi minulle andaliittien suudelman. (Lähes mikä tahansa, mistä hyveelliset andaliittineidot haaveilevat, on pitkästyttävää – mukaan lukien ihannekomeat, epäitsekkäät ja moraaliset urokset. Ainoa mielenkiintoa herättävä asia sellaisissa on heidän viettelemisensä antama haaste.)

(Tai häpeään saattaminen väkisin ottamalla, tiedän kokemuksesta), sanoin lainkaan ajattelematta. Tajusin, mitä oikeastaan olin sanonut, vasta kun huomasin Jillin tuijottavan minua kuin taxxon, jonka hyytelösilmien edessä heilutetaan verta vuotavaa andaliittia.

(Hyvä on, assistentti. Siitä on kohta kuusi vuotta. Kansamme kävi silloin sotaa makeja vastaan, kuten muistat. Silloin, kun tämä juttu tapahtui, sota oli jo loppuvaiheessa – avoimia maastotaisteluita meidän ja andaliittien välillä. Viimeiset vapaat makit olivat liian pelkurimaisia liittyäkseen itse taisteluihin. Niin, minä olin erään taistelun aikana hivuttautunut lähemmäs andaliittien puolta paikalliseksi eläimeksi morfanneena. Tarkoitukseni oli vakoilla. Morfini oli kuitenkin hidas ja huononäköinen, joten pysähdyin pian muutaman valuvan kiven – kyllä, niiden aines oli niin pehmeää, että se suli kahden auringon paahtaessa – suojissa ja morfasin takaisin omaksi itsekseni. Ennen kuin ehdin palata morfiin, Elfangor ilmestyi jostakin. Hän oli onneksi yksin, varmaan vakoilureissulla kuten minäkin. Sivalsin hännälläni hätäpäissäni jonnekin häneen päin, ja onnistuin leikkaamaan hänen taisteluvyönsä irti. Se oli tietysti hyvä, hänen silppurinsahan putosi samalla hänen ulottuviltaan. Meillä molemmilla oli vain häntämme, joilla taistella. Ja mehän taistelimme. Meidän molempien hännät iskivät ainakin kolmekymmentä kertaa minuutissa, mutta saimme kumpikin vain yhden niistä perille asti. Nekin leikkasivat meihin vain pieniä haavoja, mikä tietenkin lietsoi meidät aina vain hurjempaan raivoon.)

Jill huokaisi. (Kunpa olisin ollut katsomassa. Taistelevaa andaliittiurosta seksikkäämpi on vain kaksi andaliittiurosta taistelemassa keskenään.)

(Sinäpä sen sanoit… Kun se rähinä vain piteni ja piteni tuloksettomana, aloin tahtomattanikin kiinnittää huomiota siihen, miten komeaksi ja lihaksikkaaksi pikku Elfangor olikaan kasvanut… Kun sitten kerran iskin hännälläni ylhäältäpäin, hän torjui iskuni, ja häntämme jäivät ylös ja yhteen. Ja minulla alkoi seisoa. Seipääni kerta kaikkiaan jäykistyi niin _dawashand_ kovaksi, kun seisoin siinä Elfangorin hikisessä ja kiinteässä kyljessä kiinni. Elfangor itsekin huomasi sen.)

(Ja mitä hän sanoi?) Jill hihitti.

(Hän sanoi jotenkin näin, 'Kaiken pyhän nimessä, Visser! _Kiihottaako_ häntätappelu sinua? Tunnetteko te yeerkit muka edes oikeasti mitään seksuaalisia tunteita?' Minä vastasin totuudenmukaisesti, että kyllä me tunnemme, joskaan emme samalla tavalla kuin andaliitit. Puhuessani flirttasin hänelle niin hävyttömästi, että hän sinertyi. 'Visser, oletko sinä tullut lopullisesti hulluksi vai mikä sinua vaivaa?' Silloin vetäisin häntäni vapaaksi ja iskin uudelleen alaviistosta, niin että Elfangorin oli pakko astua selin minuun ja seistä jalat harallaan pysyäkseen pystyssä. Sekunnin murto-osassa minä olin hänen päällään.)

Vaistomaisesti vaihdoin ajatuspuheeni kuiskaukseen, vaikka tiesin kaikkien saarella olevien alaisteni olevan sataprosenttisen luotettavia.

(Painoin hänen häntänsä alas ja sivulle omalla hännälläni, jotta olisin päässyt sopivaan asentoon. Tunsin Elfangorin kovien lihasten pullistuvan ja rentoutuvan allani, mutta siitä ei ollut hänelle itselleen mitään hyötyä. Pidin häntä tiukasti paikoillaan kiertämällä takajalkani hänen takajalkojensa taakse. Sitten työnsin. Työnsin niin kovaa kuin näistä andaliitinlanteista lähti, ja sillä yhdellä ainoalla työnnöllä seivästin viholliseni kokonaan. Ja voi kandrona, miten hän oli tiukka! Olin kuvitellut, ettei hän olisi ollut koskematon, olihan hän nuorena suloisena aristhina ollut samalla aluksella vanhan kunnon Kadettienkouluttaja-Soforin kanssa, mutta ilmeisesti olin laskeskellut väärin. Kiskaisin itseni melkein kokonaan ulos, sitten survaisin taas niin syvälle kuin ikinä pystyin. Jatkoin samaa varsin nopealla tempolla. Olin mielipuolisessa kiimassa! Kyllä minä tuolle röyhkeälle andaliitille opettaisin, kuka oli galaksin todellinen valtias! Elfangor yritti yhä kiemurrella vapaaksi, mutta onnistui vain puristamaan itseään tiukemmin välineeni ympärille ja lisäämään nautintoani. Minun oli pakko vaikertaa kuin kuolettavasti haavoittunut, niin hyvälle Elfangor tuntui… Lopulta raiskasin häntä niin kovaa, että oli ihme, ettei mitään revennyt hänen sisällään. Nautinnon kruunasi täydellisesti hänen sisustensa kasteleminen ainakin viidellä litralla spermaa. Olin kovin yllättynyt, kun Elfangor olikin kiltti kuin djabala, kun laskeuduin maahan. Hän laski häntäänsä ja silitti kasvojani, ja minä tein saman hänelle. Olin tietysti varuillani, ties mitä hänellä oli mielessään. Kuitenkin odotin lähinnä, että hän iskisi yllättäen hännällään tai vastaavaa. En todellakaan sitä, että…)

Pidin pienen tauon. Yritin muotoilla sanani niin, etten kuulostaisi heikolta uhrilta Jillin mielestä.

(Mitä hän teki, Visser?) Jill jo tiedusteli.

(Hän), sanoin mahdollisimman välinpitämätöntä esittäen, (hyppäsi selkääni oikein sirosti ja tyylipuhtaasti ennen kuin ehdin reagoida mitenkään, ja upotti oman, keskimääräistä vain hieman isomman kankensa juurta myöten sisääni. Kai hän oli pitänyt siitä, mitä minä olin tehnyt, koskapa tuntui niin jäykältä.)

(Oliko isäntäsi vielä koskematon silloin?)

(Ei toki), tuhahdin. (Jos Elfangor olikin onnistunut välttymään Soforilta, Alloran oli antanut hänelle auliisti kauan ennen kuin minä valtasin hänen ruumiinsa. Alloran tosin ei silloinkaan enää ollut pieni viaton kadetti, vaan ihka aito prinssi. Ties mikä mielenhäiriö Soforilla silloin oli ollut.)

Jill oli hetken hiljaa. Sitten hän tirskahti.

(Oliko Elfangor hyväkin?)

Värähdin. En tiennyt, olisiko minun pitänyt olla iloinen vai pettynyt, koska Jill ei ollut osoittanut myötätuntoa – olisihan se ollut naiivia tunteilua – mutta sen ainakin tiesin, etten pitänyt siitä, että hän oli nauranut. _Minulle!_ Omalle visserilleen! Ei suoraan, mutta kuitenkin sille, että olin hävinnyt Elfangorille ja antanut hänen raiskata minut.

(Hän yritti kovasti satuttaa, mutta ei se oikein tuntunut miltään), sanoin kevyemmin kuin itse asiassa ajattelin koko tapauksesta. En kuitenkaan ikinä olisi voinut sanoa, että kyseessä oli ollut hyvin nöyryyttävä kokemus, joka oli saanut minut epäilemään soturin kykyjäni ensimmäisen kerran koko urani aikana ja sitten raiskaamaan andaliitteja entistä innokkaammin. Minä olin sentään Visser Kolme, imperiumin julmin ja pelätyin upseeri, joka ei välittänyt mistään. (Lopulta minä ikävystyin niin raskaasti, että loikkasin ilmaan kaikin voimin ja onnistuin pudottamaan Elfangorin selästäni. Hän oli yhdessä hännäniskussa takaisin jaloillaan ja katsoi minua silmät vihasta palaen. Silloin minä kuulin kauempaa ääntä, kuin joku tai jokin olisi tulossa andaliittien suunnasta paikalle. En viitsinyt jäädä tarkistamaan, oliko siellä lisää andaliitteja. Pakenin paikalta, ja onnistuin vieläpä eksyttämään Elfangorin tekemällä elämäni nopeimman morfauksen.)

Jill hymyili. (Sinä nyt selviät aina. Itse asiassa en usko, että sinua saisi hengiltä kukaan muu kuin sinä itse.)

Hän kahlasi mereen. Hän sulki silmänsä ja taivutti päätään taaksepäin, kuin minä olisin kosketellut häntä hänen intiimeistä paikoistaan.

(Mitä sinä teet?)

(Ilma tuoksuu täällä hyvältä), Jill huokaisi. (Onhan se vähän liian paksua, mutta raikasta sentään.)

Hän käveli lähemmäs laguunin suuta. Kallioon iskeytyvä suuri aalto kasteli hänen turkkinsa, mutta hän ei näyttänyt välittävän. Hänen molemmat sarvisilmänsä katsoivat minua.

(Tule, Visser.)

(Sinne veteen?) irvistin.

(Niin! Tuntuu hyvältä, kun aallot hyväilevät turkkia. Eikä tämä vesi ole liian suolaistakaan.)

Jill kääntyi hieman takaisinpäin ja hyppäsi takajaloilleen kuin leikkivä andaliittilapsi. En voinut uskoa silmiäni.

(Tule nyt), Jill pyysi.

(Helvetti, Jill! Oletko sinä tullut hulluksi?) Tarkkailin sarvisilmilläni takanani olevien kallioiden lakia. (Entä jos vartijat näkevät?)

(Entä sitten?) Jill nauroi. Hän loikkasi uudelleen takajaloilleen, mutta tällä kertaa hän ilmeisesti astui liukkaan kiven päälle, koska kaatui kyljelleen veteen. Kun hän nousi ylös, märkänä ja meikit naamaa pitkin valuen, hän nauroi.

Minä en ymmärtänyt. Miten henkilökohtainen avustajani saattoi tuntea tuollaista, tuollaisen takia? Tunsiko hän todella iloa noin pienen ja arkisen asian takia? Kykenikö hän aidosti iloitsemaan jostakin, mikä ei tuottanut fyysistä nautintoa sen enempää kuin lisää valtaakaan? Tiesin, että monet yeerkit kykenivät, mitä en koskaan ollut voinut ymmärtää. Jilliä ei kuitenkaan voinut sanoa normaaliksi yeerkiksi hänen vesileikkiensä takia, sillä – yleisen mielipiteen mukaan – vakavasti otettava yeerk käyttäytyi aina vakavasti ja asiallisesti. Ainakaan hän ei riehunut maapallon merien rantavesissä kuin idiootti.

Muutaman sekunnin ajan näin väläyksen itsestäni tanssahtelemassa Jillin kanssa vedessä, teeskentelemässä tappelua, loikomassa sylikkäin hänen kanssaan aaltojen hyväiltävänä.

_Ei!_ Pudistin päätäni karkottaakseni mielikuvan. _Ei ikinä._ Jäisestä käytöksestään tunnettu Visser Kolme, imperiumin pelätyin visser, ei koskaan riskeeraisi mainettaan leikkimällä ja näyttämällä iloaan kuin joku pahainen andaliittinuorukainen.

Viittasin Jillin mukaani pois laguunilta, ylös kalliolle ja sisälle loma-asuntooni.

Palvelijani ilmoittivat minulle heti ovella, miten nyt yleiseltä nöyristelyltään ehtivät, että makuuhuoneeni oli viimeistä silausta myöten valmis. Sanaakaan sanomatta lähdin katsomaan, ja Jill seurasi perässäni vaikuttavan massiivisia portaita ylös toiseen kerrokseen.

(Tämähän on suorastaan upea!) hän huudahti, kun makuuhuoneeni vihdoin avautui silmiemme eteen. Aivan kuten olin toivonut, Elfangorin jälkeen kaikkien aikojen inhottavin andaliittiviholliseni, eräs prinssi Halanoor, oli saanut kunnian koristaa huonetta. Hänen taljansa, jonka olin nylkenyt, kun hän oli ollut vielä elossa, toimitti maton virkaa, ja hänen päänsä ja monet sisäelimensä oli säilötty vitriiniin seinän viereen. Vitriinin lisäksi huoneessa oli vain valtava vuode sekä kaappi, johon Jill oli tuonut muutamia tietynlaisia "leikkikaluja" jo edellisellä visiitillämme. Seinät oli maalattu täyteen kuvia, jotka kuvasivat enimmäkseen andaliittien fyysistä tai seksuaalista kidutusta.

Uusimman ja suurimman kuvan maali kiilteli vielä kosteana. Kuvassa taivas oli tumman sinimusta, siis verenkarvainen, taustalla näkyi muutama kuollut derrishoul-puu, ja etualalla oli valtava kasa mätäneviä ja auki viilleltyjä andaliittien ruumiita, joiden silmät tuijottivat tyhjyyteen. Kasan päällä seisoi kaksi andaliittiohjastajaa. _Kaksi. _Hetken minua kadutti, että olin antanut maalareille sen kummemmin ajattelematta suunnitelman, jonka mukaan minun erikoislaatuisen komean olemukseni rinnalla tulisi keimailemaan kaunis, erittäin laiha ja melko sotkuisen näköinen naaras. Minähän olin minä, yksin, kaiken keskipiste, senhän pitäisi kaikkien tajuta. Mahtava Visser Kolme, pian Yksi. Mutta en voinut kieltää, että kaksi andaliittiohjastajaa näytti yhdessä vahvemmalta, jopa uhkaavammalta kuin yksi olisi näyttänyt.

(Visser?)

Käänsin sarvisilmäni Jilliin.

(Mennäänkö sänkyyn?)

En voinut olla nauramatta kysymyksen suorasukaisuudelle.

(Ala tulla sitten, assistentti), käskin.


	13. Jillayn uni

_You wake up to your nightmare_

_Just the cold walls hear your voice_

_You have no escape route_

_You can just wait for help_

_You kick the mirror to pieces_

_You've never felt so much hate_

_It's hell you've never been in,_

_fear at days, pain at nights._

_But where you are and what you do_

_I understand you but how I envy you_

_Anything for being on the place of you_

_'Cause your hate is my love_

_And your nightmare is my dream_

_Your hell, my heaven_

_Your hell would be my heaven_

_Don't talk to me about pain_

_I know how to not feel pain_

-------------------

**Epilogi – Jillayn uni**

**Jill**

_Seuraan raivoavaa taistelua aluksen kupolista. Tilanne vaikuttaa todella pahalta. Andaliittihävittäjä toisensa jälkeen räjähtää yeerkien drakon-säteistä. Taustalla häälyy pahaenteisen näköisenä Visser Kolmen sapelialus. Yhtäkkiä tunnen aluksessa niin kovan iskun, että olen kaatua kyljelleni. Komentosillan suunnalta kuuluu huutoja, drakon-säteiden ja silppurien vinkunaa, taistelun ääniä. Pahin pelkoni on käynyt toteen: yeerkit ovat tehneet nousun alukseen._

_Miten minun käy? Olen soturin tytär, niin hyvästä perheestä kuin vain voi olla, ja seurannut isääni mukaan avaruuteen pitkän suostuttelun jälkeen._

_Sitten kupolin ovi avautuu ja sisään ryntää kaksi aseetonta andaliittisoturia, joita ajaa takaa kolmas andaliitti. Tämän vartalo on upeampi kuin kummankaan muun, ja hänen liikkeensä ja refleksinsä ovat uskomattomat. Hänessä on kuitenkin jotain niin pelottavaa, että en ole sellaista koskaan nähnyt. Siitä tiedän, ettei hän ole andaliitti lainkaan, vaikka hän siltä näyttääkin. Hän on yeerk, andaliittiohjastaja. Kaikkien andaliittien pahin vihollinen. Kammo. Visser Kolme. Hänen turkkinsa on andaliittien ja hork-bajirien veren peitossa. Tiedän, että hänellä on tapana surmata alaisiaan aivan mitättömistä syistä._

_Kirkaisen kauhusta, kun Visser Kolme leikkaa hännällään kummankin soturin mahat auki. Sisäelimet ja veri purskahtavat ulos, ja soturit kaatuvat kuolleina maahan. Silloin Visser Kolme kääntää sarvisilmänsä minuun. Hän kuuli kirkaisuni. Jäykistyn pelosta, kun Visser astuu lähemmäs. Hänellä on kasvoillaan niin röyhkeä ja irstas virne, että minua inhottaa. Yksikään kunnon andaliittiuros ei voisi hymyillä siveelliselle naaraalle niin._

_(Ottakaa tuo tyttö kiinni), Visser Kolme käskee jäljessään tulleita hork-bajir-ohjastajia. Hänen ajatuspuheäänensä on aivan tavallinen, kuin kenen tahansa uroksen, lukuun ottamatta sitä, miten luonnottoman ja sydäntä kouristavan jäinen se on. Se saa kylmät väreet kulkemaan selkäpiitäni pitkin. Hork-bajirit ryntäävät luokseni, tarttuvat minuun ja raahaavat Visserin luokse._

_(Mikä sinun nimesi on?) Visser kysyy ja kumartuu lähelle minua. Käännän kasvoni pois._

_(En kerro), sanon._

_(Et tietenkään), Visser naurahtaa. (Tule.)_

_Yritän kiskaista itseni irti hork-bajirien otteesta, mutta he ovat liian vahvoja. He raahaavat minut aluksen käytävien kautta, kuolleiden andaliittisotureiden ohi, aluksen telakointiasemalle tunkeutuneeseen ötökkähävittäjään. Hävittäjä ampaisee kohti sapelialusta. Sarvisilmilläni näen, kuinka kupolialukseni räjähtää atomeiksi. Puristan silmäni kiinni. Pelkään kuollakseni, mutta vannon, etten kerro mitään Visserille tai muillekaan yeerkeille…_

_Sapelialuksella minut retuutetaan suoraan sysimustaan huoneeseen, jonka seinät on koristeltu kaameilla seinävaatteilla: verisillä andaliitinnahoilla. Keskellä huonetta on iso sänky, niin ikään musta. Minut painetaan sen päälle ja kahlitaan kiinni nöyryyttävään asentoon takajalat levälleen. Visser Kolme käskee hork-bajireita poistumaan, ja me jäämme kaksin suljetun oven taakse._

_Visser Kolme kävelee lähelle minua. Sävähdän kauhusta ja inhosta, kun tunnen hänen kätensä, vieraan uroksen ja vihollisen käden, intiimeillä alueillani. Visser tunnustelee röyhkeästi sukupuolielimiäni ja nauraa hyväksyvästi. Pelkoni kasvaa entisestään, kun Visser hakee huoneen nurkasta pitkäsiimaisen nahkaruoskan._

_(Kansasi on vaikeuttanut vähän meidän alueidemme laajentamista), hän sanoo pyöritellen siimaa kädessään. (On siis ihan oikein, että saat pienen annoksen kipua.)_

_Hän lyö. Kirkaisen tuskasta, kun ruoska läjähtää ihooni. Visser Kolme ryhtyy pieksämään minua voimiensa takaa, enkä voi kuin huutaa. En edes laske, montako iskua tuo pahamaineinen kiduttaja antaa. Monta._

_Kun Visser Kolme heittää viimein ruoskan pois ja vaihtaa hieman asentoaan, näen hänen vatsansa alle ja voisin kirkaista uudelleen, kauhusta. Hänellä seisoo, ja hänen elimensä on valtava. Valtava.Visser tulee luokseni sängylle, taakseni._

_(Eiii!) huudan epätoivoisena. Minä olen kunniallinen andaliittityttö, joka säästää neitsyyttään tulevaan avioliittoon! En voi menettää kallisarvoisinta aarrettani inhottavalle viholliselle! En kuitenkaan sidottuna voi Visserille mitään…_

_Hän ottaa minut. Hän painaa lähes koko käsivarteni pituisen ja melkein kaksi kertaa sen paksuisen seipäänsä minuun. Huudan. Visser rääkäisee kiimaisena ja alkaa survoa minua soseeksi. Voimakkaat työnnöt tekevät aluksi kipeää, mutta kipu väistyy pian ihanan mielihyvän tieltä. Alan voihkia Visserin rytmikkäiden liikkeiden tahdissa ja mitä äänekkäämmin voihkin, sitä kovemmin Visser käsittelee minua._

_Kohta kuulen Visser Kolmen nautinnontäyteisen ajatuspuhehuudon päässäni ja tunnen heti perään hirvittävän kivun yläselässäni – Visser on sivaltanut siihen haavan hännällään. Sitten vielä lisää kipua, kun Visser vetää kalunsa ulos minusta vain tunkeakseen sen seuraavaksi sisään ylempää ja ahtaampaa reittiä. Tunnen repeäväni ja kiljun Visser Kolmelta armoa. Mutta olisiko suuri ja mahtava yeerk-kenraali minua kuunnellut? Ehei._

_Visser Kolme raiskaa minua koko aluksen keinotekoisen yön väsymättä missään vaiheessa hetkeksikään. Hän työntyy sisään vuorotellen kumpaakin kautta ja tekee minulle jotain kauheaa aina saavuttaessaan nautinnon huipun – lyö, kuristaa, viiltää häntäterällä. Minä en voi tehdä mitään puolustaakseni itseäni tuolta himokkaalta andaliittiohjastajalta, koska olin sidottu… en tosin ole varma, haluanko edes._

_Olen yeerkien suuren imperiumin kolmanneksi korkea-arvoisimman sotalordin huvitteluväline, jota hän käyttää vapaasti… kuulun hänelle… tehtäväni on toteuttaa hänen halujaan… minulta itseltäni ei kysytä mitään, en omista enää ruumistani enkä varsinkaan sen aukkoja…_

(Jill?)

Havahduin ja avasin silmäni. Ympärilläni oli sama huone, makasin samassa sängyssä. Ja vierelläni oli sama olento.

(Jill, mitä sinä voihkit unissasi?) hän kysyi. Näin hänen silmiensä kimaltavan hämärässä.

(Minä… näin unta), sanoin. (Sinusta.)

Visser Kolme nojasi päätään käsiinsä. Hänen kasvoilleen lankeavat varjot korostivat hänen kirveellä veistetyn näköisiä piirteitään. Kasvoista kuulsi myös stressin aiheuttama väsymys. Siitä huolimatta hän oli täydellisin olento, jonka olin ikinä nähnyt. Himoittavin…

(Millaista unta?) Visser kysyi tehden saman irstaan virnistyksen kuin unessanikin. Aloin kertoa hänelle, tarkasti ja yksityiskohtaisesti.

Olen varma, että monet nuoret naarasandaliitit näkevät sellaisia unia – painajaisina. Galaksin tekopyhimmän kansan ällöttävän siveät tyttäret, jotka ovat ylpeitä neitsyydestään ja kuvittelevat seksin edellyttävän jollakin tavalla rakkautta. Minä en voinut kuvitellakaan mitään parempaa kuin Visser Kolme, tuo tyrmäävän komea tappaja, ottamassa minua väkisin ja pitämässä minua seksiorjanaan. Takajalkovälini oli ollut jo ennestään märkä, mutta nyt kun kertasin untani Visserille se kostui entisestään. Ajatus siitä, että Visser alistaisi minut täysin valtaansa…

(Ihanaa), Visser Kolme kuiskasi, kun olin päättänyt kertomukseni. (Sinä olet andaliittityttö, jonka minä kaappaan alukselleni omaksi viihdyttäjäkseni…)

Kun hän puhui, hänen kätensä liikkuivat pitkin kehoani.

_Rauhoitu, Jill_, komensin itseäni. _Nyt et sekoa himosta. Visserillä on ollut rankka päivä, ja…_

Mutta ruumiini, minun ja Miribel-Ashan-Celidwenin yhteinen ruumis jota minun ainakin pitäisi hallita, ei ottanut sitä kuuleviin korviinsa. Se suorastaan huusi Visser Kolmea.

(Kokeile minua), sanoin äkkiä Visserille. (Sieltä, mistä unessakin.)

Visser liu'utti kättään kiduttavan hitaasti selkääni pitkin. Voihkaisin pehmeästi, kun se saavutti määränpäänsä. Visser nauroi.

(Oletko sinä aina näin märkä, kun heräät?)

(En, Visser), kuiskasin. (Vain, kun olen nähnyt unta sinusta.)

Kiedoin käteni Visser Kolmen kaulaan ja katsoin häntä suoraan pääsilmiin. Silloin tajusin vasta kunnolla, miten uskomaton onni minulla oli ollut, kun Miribel oli sattunut laskeutumaan juuri minun kiinniotettavakseni. Sen ansiosta minä olin nyt siinä, maailmankaikkeuden ihanimman olennon vieressä. Se oli silti jotenkin uskomaton ajatus, että minä, Jillay yksi-kaksi-kahdeksan, joka olin hädin tuskin päässyt koulutuksensa läpi, makasin itsensä Visser Kolmen sängyssä. Ja sain tuntea hänen legendaarisen täydellisen vartalonsa vasten omaani, hänen kätensä hyväilemässä minua…

Yhtäkkiä Visser oli päälläni. Avasin vaistomaisesti takajalkani ja kiehnäsin halukkaana häntä vasten.

(Tiedätkö mitä, Jill), Visser Kolme kähisi. (On olemassa vain yksi kiihottavampi asia kuin nuoren ja viattoman naaraan raiskaaminen. Ja se on antautuvainen ja halukas naaras, jonka jalkoväli on kuin ylitsevuotava allas.)

Sen sanottuaan Visser otti minut sellaisella intohimolla, jota en ollut koskaan tuntenut edes yhdessäkään unessa.

Voihkin. Voihkin Visser Kolmelle hänen nimeään ja kuinka seksikäs hän oli. Kuulin päässäni omaa nimeäni Visserin kiihkeällä äänellä kuiskailtuna.

_Minä rakastan sinua_, _Visser Kolme_, päässäni soi jokaisella työnnöllä joka vei minut yhä lähemmäs äärimmäistä nautintoa. Yritin ajatella sitä ääneen, mutta en pystynyt. En vain pystynyt. Olin jääsydämisen Visserin nautinnonlähde aivan niin kuin unessanikin. En koskaan mitään muuta. Olin hänen lähellään, mutta en tulisi koskaan olemaan hänen _kanssaan_. Visser Kolme on aina yksin. Hän haluaa olla yksin. Hän ei päästä ketään rinnalleen eikä kiinny kehenkään. Ei koskaan.


End file.
